It Started With a Prank: Books and Pranks Book One
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: An innocent prank gone wrong, the death of more than one family member, a trial, people who don't want them together, and summer drama can only bring two opposite people together. But in the end will they be together or farther apart because books and panks usually don't mix? Book One of the Books and Pranks Usually Don't Mix Trilogy! Orignally Books and Pranks Usually Don't Mix
1. A Prank Gone Wrong

**AN: So this is just a little Fremione Fic that I whipped up. I hope that you all enjoy! Oh and please review! I would be overjoyed if you did! I'm hoping to have the next chapter done within the week! **

It was bright sunny spring day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but yet Hermione Granger was in the library, as always.

"Hey Hermione," a tall lanky redhead said as he slid into the seat across the table from the girl. He saw that she had taken off her sweater, tie, and had rolled up her sleeves. Her arms were splattered with ink dots and different words from where her arm sat on still wet ink.

"What are you up to?" a second redheaded boy asked sitting next to his twin brother. He looked around at all the scattered books, parchments, and quills that surrounded her.

"If you two must know, I am studying for my O.W.L.S," Hermione quipped back not even looking up from her where she was writing hurriedly.

"Studying? On a day like this?" the first boy asked gesturing to the tall windows. Hermione didn't even look up. "Well Forge, I think that the little bookworm needs to enjoy the sunshine. What do ya' say?"

"I must certainly agree Gred!" the second boy said smiling. Hermione looked up from her books to the two grinning boys. She saw the mischievous twinkle in their eyes and knew what was going on at once.

"You two are certainly not taking me anywhere!" she practically screeched at the twins. Hermione then cast a quick look around to make sure that Madam Pince had not heard her.

"Ready George?" the first boy asked his brother.

"Ready Fred," the second boy responded. The boys nodded to someone standing behind Hermione.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as someone put a bag over her head.

"Taking you out for some fun, you could use a good dose of fun right now," Fred said muttering a simple silencing spell.

"Yea, with the D.A, O.W.L.S, and Umbridge on your case, you need a break!" George said smiling. He cast a few binding spells to make sure that Hermione couldn't move. He had heard that she had one hell of a punch and didn't really feel like experiencing it.

"Guys are you sure we should be doing this?" a third person asked. Hermione suddenly stopped struggling against her bonds trying to figure out who could possibly be helping the twins.

"Oh Lee, you're so adorable!" Fred said jokingly. George started to snicker. As soon as Hermione figured out whom the third person was she started to struggle again. It was a good thing that they were the only people in the library.

"It just breaks my poor little heart to see that you care so much for our dear little friend," George said innocently. It was now Fred's turn to snicker. All Lee did was roll his eyes.

"Let's just get this done and over with. Maybe we can all come out of this unscathed," Lee said sighing. He was the twin's best friend but sometimes he thought that their plans may go a bit too far.

"Knowing Hermione's wrath, we're gonna be lucky to come out of this alive," Fred said. He got up out of his chair and pulled the bag off of her head. She glared daggers at the three boys looking at her.

"Yup, lucky to come out alive," George agreed.

"Let's get it over with," Lee sighed.

"Well at least Harry taught us those shield charms," Fred joked as he picked Hermione up and slung her over his shoulder. He didn't notice Hermione's discarded wand lying on the table.

"Fred, how can still joke when we will most likely be dead come night?" George asked his twin light heartedly. Fred started to walk from the library, Hermione trying to yell at him and pound her fists on his back.

"Oh Forge, don't worry," Fred said looking back over the shoulder that didn't have Hermione over it. "You wouldn't want to end up like Percy, or worse."

"Who could be worse than Percy?" Lee asked.

"A certain female bookworm, who will shortly be very wet," Fred responded with a wink to Lee and George. He felt Hermione stiffen on his shoulder then beat against her bonds even more. No one knew her secret, she couldn't swim. Whenever Harry, Ron, Ginny, or anyone else asked her to go swimming she always refused or just stood in the shallow part, but knowing the twins they were gonna drop her in the deep end. She beat harder than ever against her bonds.

"So, what to do after phase two is done?" George asked walking from the library. Luckily they didn't encounter Madam Pince on the way out.

"Run. Like. Hell," Hermione said breaking free of the silencing spell. She put as much venom as she possibly could into those three words. All three boys stopped dead in their tracks to look at her.

"Oh come on Granger, relax, have a little fun," George said smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you put me in that lake, I swear to whatever god or goddess is listening that you will regret it," Hermione threatened.

"All the more reason to do it," Fred said starting to walk again.

"FRED WEASLEY YOU PUT ME DOWN!" Hermione yelled at him. It was the same voice that she had used with Grawp, Hagrid's giant half-brother. All Fred did was laugh. She looked up from where she was staring intently at the floor to where Lee and George where stunned into stopping from her outburst. "AND YOU TWO! GOING ALONG WIT H THIS WHOLE THING!" she yelled at them. George and Lee looked at each and started to laugh. She couldn't believe that they were laughing at her when she was trying to yell at them.

"Sorry Hermione but you are just too cute when you're angry," George said when he had stopped laughing. He gave her a seductive smile and a wink.

"GEORGE WEASLEY YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Hermione burst out. All three of the boys laughed at that.

"Hey, Lee, did you get the brooms?" Fred called back to laughing Lee.

"BROOMS?" Hermione shrieked. She hated flying. Just the thought made her ill.

"Yes brooms. You didn't honestly think that we would walk you all the way down to the lake did you?" George asked still smiling.

"Well, actually yes, that is what I thought you were going to do," she replied hotly. If she could have moved her arms she would have crossed them over her chest.

"Oh dear, sweet, Hermione we thought that you were smarter than that," George told her. All she did was glare daggers back at him. He covered a chuckle with his hand.

"They're right here," Lee said pulling out three brooms.

"Perfect," the twins said together. Fred put Hermione down. She glared again at the three of them but said nothing.

"So who gets the princess?" Lee asked.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" she yelled at Lee.

"Yea, we kinda figured that out on our own-"Fred started.

"-But we had to give you a nickname-"George piped in.

"-and with princess no one would know who we're talking about-"Lee chipped in.

"-Besides us-"said Fred.

"-Harry, Ron-"said George.

"-and Ginny!" Lee finished with a smile.

"Wait Harry, Ron, and Ginny are in on this too?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Why yes Hermione. Who do ya' think told us where to find you?" Fred asked her.

"Or what you hated most?" George asked.

"Ugh! How could they let you do this to me?" she cried in frustration at her best friends.

"They agreed with us. They thought that you needed a break as well," Lee told her.

"Now if you don't mind we'd like to get going," Fred said.

"Like I said before, I am not going anywhere with you three," Hermione spat out at them. She was still upset that her friends let the twins and Lee do this to her.

"Fine then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," George said grinning mischievously.

"Which plan?" Lee asked. Hermione figured out that apparently they had thought of more than one plan to get her in the lake.

"Well, I personally like plan one the best, but I think three would work as well," Fred said.

"I think that plan three would most likely be the best," George agreed tapping his chin in mock thought. Hermione didn't really want to know what plan three was but knowing the twins it had something to do with their joke store merchandise.

"Fine, I'll go with you," she said quietly. She looked at the floor refusing to meet any of the boy's eyes. She really didn't want to end up in the lake but being the logical person she was, she decided to just let it happen.

"What?" all three of them asked looking at one another.

"I'll go with you. Might as well get this done and over with," she sighed still looking at the floor.

"Excellent," the twins said. Fred undid her invisible bounds and led her over to his broom.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he whispered in her ear as she grabbed the broom with a shaking hand. Hermione felt her face flush red. She got on the broom and Fred got on behind her and wrapped his arms around in front of her. He felt her stiffen from the intimate position they were in. He chuckled and said, "Relax, I won't try anything." Hermione looked over her shoulder at him her face even redder. "Unless you want me to of course." He gave her a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Fred Weasley, if you try anything, anything at all, you will never ever be able to have children," she growled only loud enough for him to hear. But did she want him to try something? _'No.'_ she thought. _'He…he's like a brother to me. A loud obnoxious brother, whose arms feel so good around me.'_ She sighed in content. _'No. This isn't right,'_ she thought. She scooted forward a little bit to get away from him.

"Okay okay, I won't try anything," he said smiling but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Well if you two love birds are ready to go," George said smiling at them. Both Hermione and Fred shot daggers at him. George ignored the looks and took off anyways. Lee followed suit and so did Fred. George and Lee flew on either side of Fred and Hermione.

"Hey princess, isn't the sunshine nice?" George called over to Hermione. She glared back at him in response. "I'll take that as a no then." But despite herself she was having fun and the sunshine did feel nice on her face. She let out a small giggle.

"So you are enjoying yourself," Fred whispered in her ear. Her face flushed despite the wind. Fred's arms tightened around her to help keep them steady. Soon they were flying low over the lake, near the dock that was put in a few months ago.

"Ready?" Hermione heard Fred call over the roar of the wind. She wasn't sure who he was asking.

"Ready!" she heard Lee and George call back in unison.

"Now!" all three cried together.

"AAHH!" Hermione screamed as she plummeted toward the surface of the lake. She heard laughing from above her and to the side of her toward shore. She wasn't sure how she had gotten off the broom, or pushed off for that matter. She went in with a splash but didn't resurface. She struggled in the water trying to break the surface. Something had a hold on her ankle but she had left her wand in the library. Plus with her non-existent swimming skills it was impossible to swim away.

"Is she okay?" George asked when he saw that Hermione had yet to resurface. He had stopped laughing and was staring intensely at the lake

"I don't think so," Lee said, the smile on his face disappearing as he too stared at the lake. Suddenly Hermione broke the surface panting only to be dragged back under again.

"Something's got her!" George yelled.

"No," Fred whispered. He had his wand out as he jumped from his broom into the freezing water.

_'This is how I die,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she slowly lost consciousness. The last thing she had seen was splash above her as Fred Weasley came to her rescue.

_'NO!'_ Fred thought as he saw Hermione's eyes close. He looked at her ankle and saw that she had gotten it stuck in some seaweed. He quickly pulled her free and she floated to the surface. Fred quickly followed. He gasped for air then pushed Hermione toward the shore. When he got shallow enough to stand, he carried her the rest of the way.

"What happened?" George asked landing next to his brother.

"Her ankle got caught in some weeds and she must have panicked," Fred explained to the crowd of people. George, Lee, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all there looking at him and an unconscious Hermione. He laid Hermione on the ground and knelt next to her. He put his head on her chest and heard her faint heartbeat. The longer he listened to it the fainter it got.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked. Fred looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Well, she still has a heartbeat, so mouth to mouth then take her to see Madam Pomfrey," Fred said to them. He opened Hermione's mouth enough so that he could get air back into her lungs. He pumped three times on her chest then took a deep breath. He laid his mouth on Hermione's and softly blew the air into her lungs. He repeated the procedure a few times until he heard her cough. He quickly moved his head away as water came up out of her mouth. He turned her on her side so that she could cough into the grass. When she had stopped coughing Fred laid her back down flat.

"I thought you weren't gonna try anything," Hermione said weakly to the boy who had just saved her. She gave Fred a small smile and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I wasn't, until you convinced me," Fred replied smiling and giving her a wink. That's when he noticed her shallow breathing. "We should get you to Madam Pomfrey." Fred picked up Hermione and carried her up to the castle. Everyone followed behind them and no one said anything.

"Fred, I'm sleepy," Hermione said laying her head against his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat as he walked.

"Don't go to sleep on me yet Hermione, stay awake," Fred said picking up his walking speed just a bit.

"But…I…I'm so tired," Hermione mumbled to his chest.

Fred broke into a jog and said, "Don't close your eyes, keep 'em open, just for a bit longer, then you can sleep all you want."

"Yea okay," Hermione muttered willing her eyes to stay open. Fred burst through the main doors and practically ran to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasley, what is going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she saw soaking wet Fred carrying a barely conscious and also soaking wet Hermione.

"Hermione fell in the lake and almost drown," Fred explained. "I gave her mouth to mouth so that she was breathing."

"Good thing you brought her to me," Madam Pomfrey said moving beside an unused bed. "Put her here then move out of the way." Fred laid her down on the bed then stepped aside. He watched as Madam Pomfrey cleared the rest of the water from Hermione's lungs, put a breath stabilizing charm on her, and dried her clothes all in a flash. He watched as she drifted into sleep.

"Fred is she alright?" Ron asked running up to his older brother.

"She'll be fine Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey answered, "she just needs rest, now I will ask all of you to leave." She looked at Fred first then everyone who had gathered around him. "I suggest that you go up to your dormitory and put on some **dry** clothes," she put extra emphasis on the dry and Fred looked down. He saw that his own robes were soaked and he was dripping onto the stone floor.

"Yea, dry clothes," he muttered looking at Hermione again. He stared at her as everyone shuffled out the door.

"She'll be alright," Madam Pomfrey reassured him as she saw the last person disappear out the door. "Now go." She gave him a light shove toward the door. Fred walked slowly out of the hospital wing wanting nothing more than to go back and stay with Hermione.

"Come on Fred," someone said to him. He looked up to the owner of the voice and saw that it was none other than George. He let himself be led away by his twin. The two walked in silence up to the dorm that they shared with Lee.

"What was that all about?" George asked his twin when they got to their dorm. He put a locking and silencing spell on the room so that no one could hear them.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. He wasn't in the mood to talk but obviously George was.

"Saving Hermione, why'd ya' do it?" George asked.

Fred sighed and said, "She was drowning okay. I panicked and went in after her." He pulled clean clothes out of his trunk and pulled off his wet clothing. Fred sighed again then put on the clean clothes. He sighed a third time as he flopped on his bed.

"You wouldn't do that for Ginny," George accused him.

"What? Of course I would, and you would too," Fred said giving his twin a confused look.

"I would jump in and save her but not give her mouth to mouth," George replied sitting on his own bed. He gave Fred a look and said, "It looked like you were enjoying that part quite a lot."

Fred sat bolt up in his bed. "I was not! I was saving her," he replied. He felt his neck start to flush.

"You wouldn't be blushing like that if you didn't." George gave him a smile. "You fancy Granger."

"I do not!" Fred almost yelled back. He felt his face start to go warm. _'Do I?'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, wait tell everyone hears, the bookworm and the prankster!" George teased him.

"George!" Fred practically yelled. "I don't fancy Hermione!"

"So when did you stop calling her Granger?" George asked giving his brother a smug look.

"I…I…that's beside the point!" Fred said as his face got warmer.

"Plus, why did you stay after Madam Pomfrey kicked us all out?" George asked.

"I didn't!" Fred said.

"Yes you did. Wanted to get in a bit of snogging time were you?" George teased. Fred felt his face get even hotter but said nothing to his twin. Instead he rolled over and stared at the wall. "Well seeing as you won't admit to your fancying Granger, I'll just leave you to your thoughts." Fred made no move to reply. He just waited until George had left and then rolled onto his back.

_'Do I fancy Hermione?'_ he thought. '_Well she is cute and really nice, but she does scold George and me a lot, but then again she does laugh a lot at us. She has a really nice smile, now that I think about it. She is very bookwormy but then she cracked a joke with me on the beach after she had almost drowned and she looked so scared in the water. Plus I couldn't even handle the thought of losing her. Do I fancy her?'_

Fred fell asleep thinking about the girl that he had saved and might, just might, fancy.


	2. The Hospital Wing

**AN: Wow, so I had a lot more time than I thought I did and I got the next chapter writen the same day! Anywho thank you for the few reviews that I have gotten, I'm so glad that you guys are liking this! It's fun for me to write so please keep on reading! Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **

***Disclamer: I do not own these characters! I wish I did though. **

Fred didn't wake up until the next morning. He glanced at George and Lee's still sleeping forms. He pulled of his old clothes and put on clean ones. He needed to see Hermione. _'It's not because I fancy her, I'm just worried,'_ he tried to convince himself but he wasn't doing a very good job. He glanced again at a still sleeping George and Lee then slipped from the room. He walked quickly from the dorm and from the common room. He didn't even see his younger brother Ron sitting next to the fireplace. He headed straight for the hospital wing not caring to even stop by the Great Hall for something to eat which was quite unusual for a Weasley.

"Hey Fred, wait up!" someone called from behind him. Fred looked back and saw that it was none other than his pesky little brother Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing up so early?" Fred asked as his brother came near.

"I wanted to see Hermione," Ron replied studying his older brother. "Why are you up so early?"

"I…I couldn't sleep," Fred replied quickly. He held his breath as Ron studied him. Obviously the younger boy took this as a valid excuse and shrugged his shoulders.

"Want to come with to see Mione with me then?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Fred said letting out his breath. At least his little brother wasn't the smartest in the world or he might have figured out what George had. _'No, George wasn't right. Was he?'_ Fred thought. The two brothers walked silently to the hospital wing, each lost in their own thoughts.

/

"What are you two doing here so early?" Madam Pomfrey asked almost as soon as Ron and Fred had walked through the doors to the hospital wing.

"We wanted to see Hermione," Ron answered. Madam Pomfrey only nodded her head and led the two boys over to where Hermione was. Hermione was still sleeping, her breathing slow and even.

"How is she doing?" Fred asked Madam Pomfrey.

"All of the water has been cleared from her lungs. She has been breathing on her own and it is very stable. She has been sleeping on her own since last night," Madam Pomfrey told them.

"Thank goodness," Fred sighed. He had been so worried about Hermione. He couldn't even think about possibly losing her. He watched her sleep_. 'She looks so cute and peaceful'_ he thought. That's when he noticed Ron. His little brother had pulled up a chair and was holding Hermione's hand. Fred's face started to turn red and he glared at his younger brother. Ron didn't notice anything. Fred sat down in a huff on the other side of the girl.

"Hermione," Ron said gently rubbing circles with his thumb on Hermione's hand. "Hermione wake up. It's me Ron."

"Ron, let the poor girl sleep," Fred scolded his brother. _'Wow. Did I really just say that? I think that Hermione is starting to rub off on me,'_ he thought to himself. Ron gave his older brother a look then went back to whispering to Hermione.

"Hi Ron," Hermione said weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Ron said smiling.

"Yea, I am," Hermione said giving Ron a 'duh' look. Fred snickered in his seat beside her when he saw the look that she gave Ron. Hermione looked over to the other redheaded boy at her bedside. "Fred?" she asked confused.

"Hey Hermione," Fred said giving her a weak smile. Hermione returned his smile with one of her one. "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. I little sore and my breathing doesn't feel quite right," Hermione replied.

"That's usual for drowning victims like you," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione as she walked up. "Drink this," the medi-witch commanded as she handed a potion to the younger witch. Hermione took the potion in her hand and sat up. She looked at the potion. It was purplish-bluish color. "It will help you breathe easier," Madam Pomfrey explained. Hermione took another look at it then swallowed the potion. It tasted awful like all other potions and she made a face to show it.

"So that means it tastes good right?" Fred teased her. Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him but Fred could see the small smile on her lips. Fred was glad to see that Hermione was feeling more like herself.

"I want you to spend the rest of the day in here and if you're feeling better tonight you can go sleep in your own bed," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione.

"But today is Monday, I'll miss classes!" Hermione complained.

"I will explain what happened to your teachers, you can go back to class tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey replied. She turned on her heel and walked away leaving a grumpy looking Hermione behind.

"I can bring you whatever you were working on in the library yesterday," Ron told her. He knew that even if she was condemned to bed rest she still wanted something to do. "Plus Harry, Ginny, and I will all visit you during our free period and before classes start, and at lunch." Fred looked at his brother and instantly became jealous that he got to spend so much time with Hermione.

"That would be great Ron," Hermione told him flashing a smile. Right now she honestly didn't care about her work, she just wanted some alone time with Fred to talk about what happened. Ron smiled back at the girl he fancied then left. "Fred," Hermione said as soon as Ron was gone.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should leave," he said standing.

"No!" Hermione practically shouted. She couldn't let him leave. Fred looked down at her. "Don't go," she whispered. Fred smiled.

"Alright, I won't," he said sitting again. The two stared at each other for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say. "Hermione, I just have to say I'm sorry," Fred said breaking the silence.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked confused. "What are you sorry for? You saved me!"

"I was the one who had come up with the prank. George and I were going to pull it on Lee, but then we decided to pull it on you instead to help you relax. I never thought that it could go so wrong," Fred confessed looking down at the floor.

"Fred," Hermione said gently. She took his chin in her hand and tilted his head up so that he had to look her in the eye. Fred stared into those chocolate colored eyes and almost missed what she was saying. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You saved me. I should be the one who's sorry."

"You sorry? For what?" Now it was Fred's to be confused. His blue eyes searched hers.

"I should have told everyone a long time ago that I couldn't swim," Hermione confessed. She unconsciously moved a little bit closer to Fred.

"You can't swim?" Fred asked. "I never would have guessed." He moved toward her a little bit.

"I guess that I am just that good at hiding it," Hermione said moving just a little bit more. Both fell silent again. Suddenly Hermione remembered that her hand was still on Fred's chin. She was painfully aware at how close they were. Her eyes stared into his blue ones as she felt a blush crawl up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Hermione!" someone yelled as they burst through they burst through the door. Hermione quickly dropped her hand and laid back into her pillows. Fred looked down at the floor trying to hide his own blush. He quickly stood.

"Well I'm glad that you're feeling better," Fred said hurriedly. He refused to look at her as he walked away.

"Fred! Fred wait, come back!" Hermione called but Fred refused to look back. Hermione sighed as Harry, Ginny, and Ron came up to her bed.

"Here's all your stuff," Ron said as he put her work on the small table next to her bed.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said giving him a smile, but her heart wasn't in it.

"We're so glad that you're awake!" Harry said beaming at her.

"Me too, but Madam Pomfrey said that I can't go to classes today," Hermione told them.

"But we have a D.A meeting today," Ginny said looking at Harry and Ron.

"I know, I guess that I'm just going to have to miss it," Hermione replied not meeting any of their eyes. Instead she played with the sheets on her bed. No one said anything for a few minutes until Ron's stomach started to growl.

"Man, I'm starving," Ron said looking at his stomach. It made another noise in response to his statement.

"Go get some food, I don't mind, honestly," Hermione said looking at Ron.

"Alright, if you say so. Come on Harry, let's go," Ron said standing and looking at his best friend. The two left hurriedly together.

"Ginny, aren't you going?" Hermione asked her best girl friend.

"No," she replied studying Hermione. "I'm more interested in what's going on with you and my brother."

"What? There's nothing going on between me and Ron," Hermione told her. It was the truth but Hermione knew that wasn't the brother she had in mind. "We're strictly friends."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said with a sigh, "Not that brother."

"Then which one?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Which one do you think?" Ginny asked. Hermione gave her a confused look. "Fred of course!" Ginny burst out.

"Oh…um…yea…" Hermione stuttered blushing. Ginny raised her eyebrows at the blushing girl. "I don't know Gin!" Hermione cried out.

"Do you fancy him?" Ginny asked like it was the simplest thing on Earth.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried. Fred made her so confused! _'I think I fancy him, but I don't know!'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Does he fancy you?" Ginny tried again.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried again.

"Well from what I saw when we walked in it was pretty obvious. You two fancy each other," Ginny said.

"Ginny, it's not that simple," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused. "You fancy him. He fancies you. You two go out, easy peasy."

"No Ginny. It doesn't work like that!" Hermione said frustrated with the younger girl. "Look I'm tired and I would like to get some rest so if you don't mind," Hermione gestured to the door.

"Are you really trying to get rid of me?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes, plus you probably have classes soon and you probably haven't had breakfast yet either," Hermione said.

"I will get to the bottom of you and Fred," Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"Ginny, there is nothing going on there!" Hermione insisted. But the real question was if she wanted something to be there. _'Do I?' _she thought.

"Right," Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Hermione said slumping back into her pillows. Ginny walked away without another word. Right before she left Hermione called "Ginny, books and pranks usually don't mix!" She wasn't sure if Ginny heard her, because if she did the younger girl made no show of it.

Hermione laid back against her pillows in frustration and confusion. _'Do I like Fred?'_ she thought. _'He is really cute, a lot cuter than Ron that's for sure. He's got this easy going manner about him. I feel like I can really be myself around him. He even brings out my funny side. A side I had no idea I even had. He makes me want to do things I've never even thought of doing. He makes me want to laugh and smile and break rules! _"Gah!" she said out loud._ 'Why does love have to be so hard and confusing?' _she thought to herself.

Hermione closed her eyes but she couldn't keep her minding from wondering back to Fred. There was one thought that kept popping up. Books and pranks usually don't mix. _'We might just have to change that'_ Hermione thought. She soon fell asleep thinking about the boy who had saved her and who she might, just might, fancy.

**AN: So the next chapter is what Fred does after he storms out. And did you guys like the use of my title in there...yea I thought you might. So anywho just scroll down a little bit and review. I would love you forever and be your very best friend if you did. :D**


	3. A New Glint in his Eye

**AN: Yay, chapter three! So here it is. Fred after he stormed out on Hermione! Sorry it's so short but anywho enjoy! Oh and please, please, please, pretty please, with a cherry on top review! And for those of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU! I love you guys so much! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story as much as I am!**

***Disclamer: I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't own these characters. Did you guys know that today is her birthday! After you finish reading and reviewing wish her a happy birthday! **

Fred stormed out of the hospital wing. "Fred! Fred wait, come back!" he heard Hermione yell. He didn't even glance back. He wiped the angry tears that were running down his face away. _'I can't believe a girl is doing this to me,'_ he thought as he walked back to the common room.

"Hey Fred there you are!" George said running up to his twin. They were outside an unused classroom. When he got closer he could see that Fred was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Fred replied quickly wiping more tears away. He wasn't one to really talk about feelings. He sniffled as he looked sadly at his brother.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" George asked. Fred nodded his head slightly as more tears spilled over from his eyes and down his cheeks. "Hey, stop crying come on. I've got an idea," George said opening the door to the classroom. He stepped inside and Fred quickly followed. He sat on desk and Fred sat in chair facing toward his brother. "So what happened?" George asked when the two boys were seated and ready to talk.

"Well I left the dorm this morning and wanted to see Hermione. Ron must have followed me and so we decided to see her together," Fred started to explain.

"Does Ron know?" George asked leaning forward just a bit.

"Know what?" Fred asked confused.

"That you fancy the same girl he does!" George said. Fred blushed and shook his head. "Oh, so the plot thickens!" George sat back up with a grin on his face. George also noticed that Fred didn't deny that he fancied Hermione. _'It's a step,'_ he thought to himself.

Fred rolled his eyes at his brother and continued, "So we went to see Hermione. I asked Madam Pomfrey how she was doing and stuff but Ron sat there whispering to Hermione. I was so mad! He just sat there like he was her boyfriend or something! He just sat there and held her hand and whispered nonsense stuff to her! Gah! I could have punched the little git!"

"Okay so Ron was being a prat like always. What else is new?" George asked.

"Well after she woke up we said some stuff and Ron went off to get her stuff from yesterday. Me and her…we sat there awkwardly just looking at each other. I was the one to break the silence and I apologized for the prank," Fred said when he was interrupted by a gasp.

"You apologized…for a prank?" George asked shocked. Fred glared at his twin. "I guess love really does drive people to do crazy things."

"Just because I'm in love, which I'm not, doesn't mean that I'm crazy, which I am not," Fred told his brother. Now if only he could convince himself.

"Whatever, so what happened next?" George asked.

"Well after Ron left I went to leave but she stopped me. I sat back down beside her and we talked," Fred said blushing. "She shared a secret with me and well we almost kissed. I swear that I thought she was going to! We were so close that I could feel her breath on my face!"

"Then what?" George asked bouncing up and down on the desk. He was so excited for his brother that he had finally found someone new to crush on after Alicia dumped him hard. The two had gone out for a few months before Alicia had dumped him to try to go after Harry. Both Fred and George knew that the two would never end up together but that didn't mean that Fred couldn't miss her and he did, a lot.

"Well Harry, Ron, and Ginny all decided to barrage in at that exact moment and I took off. That's when you found me," Fred finished.

"Well you need to go back and talk to her!" George told his brother. He couldn't believe that his brother was blowing his chance to be with that girl he fancied. "You're being an idiot if you're waiting for her to make the first move. "You have to tell her how you feel!"

"It's not that easy George!" Fred almost yelled at his brother.

"How is it not that easy?" George asked.

"Because…I don't know if she likes me back," Fred admitted. He sank back into his chair. He hadn't even noticed that while he was yelling he had stood up.

"Well if she almost kissed you then I think that means that she fancies you back!" George told his twin also sitting back down. "And you better make your move and soon otherwise Ickle Ronniekins will make his move." George took a second to let this new information sink in before saying, "Now go out there and get the girl you fancy!"

"Yea, you're right," Fred said standing, a new gleam in his eyes.

"I usually am," George replied smiling. Fred smiled back before leaving. George quickly followed but instead of going to the hospital wing he went to the great hall, after all this therapy crap he was starving.

**AN: Did you guys like it? I hope so! Anywho, next chapter= Fred and Hermione in the hospital part two! Oh and review! I'll be your bestest buddy if you do! **


	4. Just a Kiss

**AN: Alrighty here it is, chapter 4! Much sooner than expected I know. I need to take a little break though to work on my other story so I don't know when I will update again but please stick with me! So anywho REVIEW PLEASE! I would love you forever if you did!**

***Disclamer: check chapter 2 or 3**

Fred walked into the hospital wing unnoticed. He walked straight over to Hermione's bed and looked down at her. He noticed that she was sleeping. _'She's so cute when she's sleeping,'_ he thought as he looked at her. Her hair was spread out around her head like a fan and a small smile played on her lips. He sat in Ron's empty chair and took Hermione's hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb up and down the back of her hand. He let his palm brush over hers. Her hands were as soft as silk which surprised Fred. He figured that they would be rough and calloused from all the writing she did. He traced the veins on her wrist and laid his own hand over hers. His was much larger but then he figured that their hands would fit perfectly together. He decided to try it. He laced his fingers with hers and saw that he was right. Her fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between his. Fred suddenly had a better idea. He brought the back of her hand up to his lips. He let out a small breathe and saw goose bumps rise on her arms. He smiled and was about to kiss her hand when he noticed two large brown eyes open and staring at him intently. A blush rose to Fred's cheeks as he realized that Hermione was awake and watching him. He laid her hand back on the bed and placed his own hands in his lap.

"Um…uh…good morning princess," Fred stuttered out. His blush deepened and he mentally slapped himself for saying something so stupid.

"Fred, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Hermione asked as the redhead registered in her mind. That's when she noticed the new gleam in his eyes. It made them sparkle like when the sun hits the water.

"Nope, I don't have class until after your guys' free period," Fred replied smiling. He knew that was in at least two hours, maybe more, which meant uninterrupted time with the girl he fancied.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. The two fell into an awkward silence, neither one looking at the other. "So what are you doing here?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"I…I…um…uh…honestly I don't really even know myself, but I what I do know is that I couldn't leave things how they were from earlier," Fred confessed. He felt bad about how he had stormed out on her but he couldn't let everyone know that he fancied the bookworm.

"Earlier?" Hermione asked not really remembering.

"Yea, earlier," Fred replied nodding his head. His mind had never really left that moment when they were close enough to kiss.

"I…I don't really remember," Hermione told him. She scrunched up her face in effort to remember. She willed herself to remember but she couldn't.

"Then let me remind you," Fred whispered his voice a little bit huskier. He leaned in close to her and Hermione stiffened. "Don't worry, I won't try anything." Hermione noticeably relaxed at hearing this. "Unless of course you convince me to," Fred teased her.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well I might not have to convince you, as long as you never drop me in a lake again."

"No promises," Fred replied smiling. He was happy to see that Hermione was definitely her old self again. "I do believe that your hand was on my chin," Fred reminded her. Hermione reached out and cupped his chin. She could feel how smooth his skin was. Hermione stared into his blue eyes and found herself smiling like an idiot. "What?" Fred asked seeing her smile. He had not said or done anything funny.

"I just think that your eyes are amazing," Hermione replied still smiling. "They remind me of the ocean, so beautiful and clear and it looks like they could go on forever." A blush rose to her cheeks as she admitted what she truly thought. Fred did that to her though, he made her want to tell him her deepest darkest feelings.

Fred blushed and said, "I like your eyes too. They remind me of chocolate."

"Everyone says that," Hermione sighed. A worried look crossed Fred's face and Hermione caught it before his face had a small smile on it.

"They don't look like normal chocolate though; they look like a mix between that really dark stuff and the normal stuff. Like the perfect combination," Fred told her.

"Nice save," Hermione teased him. Suddenly she remembered that her hand was still on his face and they were still so close. She leaned in a little closer. They were so close that their noses where almost touching.

"Thank you my lady," Fred replied, a real smile spreading across his face. He noticed that she had moved closer so he moved just a bit closer as well. Now their noses were touching.

"So, every time I'm in distress will you come save me?" Hermione asked.

"Always," Fred whispered shifting his head a bit. Now their lips were almost touching. Hermione let out a shaky breathe. "Don't worry, I won't try anything," Fred whispered. He noticed a stray strand of Hermione's hair and come untucked. He reached his hand up and brushed it back behind her ear. He felt her breath quicken as he ran his hand the length of her face and rested it on her neck.

"Kiss me," Hermione whispered in a voice barely audible. Fred barely heard her as is. A grin spread across his face as he leaned in just the little bit to press his lips to hers. The two sat kissing until Hermione suddenly pulled away.

"Fred, no, we…we can't," Hermione said breathless.

"Why not?" Fred asked confused. He leaned in to kiss her again but stopped so that only their noses touched.

"Because, books and pranks usually don't mix," Hermione said.

"We can change that," Fred replied smiling. He pressed his lips to hers again.

"Fred, no, please," Hermione whispered against his lips. Suddenly they heard a muffled cry at the door. Fred and Hermione broke apart and looked to see another redhead run from the doorway of the hospital wing.

"No!" Hermione cried as tears came to her eyes.

"Hermione forget about him. He's not worth it," Fred tried to tell Hermione as the tears spilled from her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Fred, please, go," she whispered not looking at the boy she definitely fancied. She needed some alone time to think. Fred nodded and left without a word.

Almost as soon as he had left he was tackled by his twin. "How'd it go?" George asked with a smile. His smile faded though as he saw the look on Fred's face. "What happened?"

"We kissed but Ron saw, I left with Hermione in tears," Fred explained tears of his own forming.

"That's it. This drama is killing you. We're leaving tonight."

**AN: Sorry to leave you guys with such a big clifhanger but the next chapter is what George means about leaving! Also please review, I honestly will love you forever and be your bestest friend in the entire world!**


	5. Leaving

**AN: So I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while but I had writer's block on my other story so I continued and updated for you guys! So pleasae Review at the bottom, I would love you forever if you did! Anywho...Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed! You guys make my day when I see how much you are loving it! Also I have gotten 400+ views in the past three days alone so thank you so much! Keep spreading my story around please! So read,enjoy, and review!**

"That's it. This drama is killing you. We're leaving tonight."

"Leaving?" Fred asked confused. The word flew around in his head like an annoying bug. He didn't want to leave now that he knew that Hermione fancied him back.

"Yes, leaving. I'm fed up with all this drama. First Alicia now Hermione and frankly I. Am. Sick Of. IT!" George practically yelled. Fred looked at his brother astounded. He had never known that George had felt that way.

"Georgie, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Fred asked in a small voice.

"I…I didn't want to bother you," George replied looking at the floor.

"You can tell me anything by a twin's swear," Fred told his brother as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Now, about that leaving thing." Fred didn't want to leave but he had to admit some of the drama was getting old. Chasing girls, being dumped and rejected, and if it was taking a toll on his twin he knew that leaving would be the only and best option.

"Well, I think I've found a place for us to stay. A shop really, so that we can start our business. It has a flat above it," George explained.

"A shop, where? There's no place around here that has anywhere open," Fred said amazed. He had no idea that George had even been looking.

"Well, there is a place, located at Number 93 Diagon Alley. It's perfect," George stated proudly.

"Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

"Yes brother, we are opening a shop in Diagon Alley," George replied beaming. Even after everything that had happened, Fred found himself starting to smile as well.

"How are we getting out of here?" Fred asked. "We can't Apparate straight out of here, all fireplaces are being watched by Umbridge, and she has our brooms."

"Well I have an idea and it involves some fireworks and our brooms."

"Do tell," Fred said. He just had to know how fireworks and brooms could help get them to Diagon Alley.

"Come on. Let's go back to the dorm that we can talk in private" George said with a wicked gleam in his eye. Fred nodded his head. The two walked in contented silence back to the dorm. After they entered their room they cast a silence and locking spell.

"Now, this plan of yours," Fred said pulling out his trunk. He started to pack his things. He watched George out of the corner of his eye. George sat on his bed and stared at his brother.

"So you're really okay with this? With leaving?" George asked his brother. He was concerned for his twin now that he fancied someone and they actually fancied him back. He wanted to make sure that his partner in crime was okay with his crazy plan.

Fred froze in the middle of putting a shirt in his trunk. "I…I'm not sure. I think that's it's the right thing to do but I don't really know."

"Maybe we should think about it for a night," George replied seriously.

"What?" Fred asked. It was George who had come up with the crazy plan that they should leave in the first place and now he wanted to put it off?

"I just think that maybe we should wait until tomorrow to leave. That way we can say goodbye and everyone can witness the great Weasley escape!" George said smiling and pumping his fist in the air. Fred laughed at his twin.

"I knew that you couldn't be serious!" Fred said still laughing.

"Hey let's just get packed and figure out plans for tomorrow," George said smiling.

"Alright, so let's hear those plans," Fred said putting his shirt into his trunk.

"Well you know those fireworks that we invented a while back; well I thought that we could blow them off while Umbridge was doing her detention in the great hall. All we need is our brooms, the fireworks, our wands, and our trunks!" George said getting more and more animated as he spoke.

"One problem Georgie, we don't have our brooms," Fred said looking up from his trunk to his brother.

"Well I did some research in the library…" George started but was interrupted by a gasp from Fred. "What?" George asked confused. He hadn't said anything that should have been that surprising.

"You were…researching…in the…library?" Fred asked surprised. A Weasley, especially one of the twins, in the library was one of the strangest things that Fred had ever heard of.

"Yes I was," George stated crossing his arms defensively.

"Man, maybe Hermione is rubbing off on you more than me," Fred teased his brother. All George did was stick his tongue out like a five year old. "Oohh, the great George Weasley doesn't have come back?"

"Shut up Freddie," George replied smiling. He got off his own bed and pulled out his own trunk.

"So…what did you find in the library?" Fred asked.

"A muggle trick, a way to pick locks," George said his eyes lighting up.

"Okay so we sneak to Umbridge's office, pick the lock to get in, find our brooms, pick the lock on those to, and then make our great escape?" Fred asked.

"Oh you know me so well Forge," George said smiling.

"Well we are twins Gred," Fred said smiling as well.

"That we are," George said putting a few more things in his trunk. "But you forgot one thing." Fred gave his brother a confused look.

"And what's that?"

"A distraction. We need to keep Umbridge occupied while we set up the fireworks," George explained. He gave Fred a knowing look. Fred looked back at his brother and then it clicked.

"The swamps," he whispered. George nodded his head. "You are brilliant. Truly brilliant!"

"I get that a lot," George said cheekily putting the last few things into his trunk. Fred just laughed as he also finished packing. The two boys undid the spells on the room. They walked from the room smiling.

"So when do we start phase one?" Fred asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Tomorrow at noon. We can PTL while everyone's at lunch. Then we can do the swamps right after that way Umbridge will have no idea what is going on. We can recruit the D.A to help tonight. I know that they will want to help," George replied.

"But what about Ron and Ginny, how do they know they won't go run and tell mum?" Fred asked. With leaving in their seventh year Fred and George really didn't want nor need the wrath of their mother on them.

"Offer them a deal on the merchandise. That would be a for sure way that they don't tell," George said.

"Geez George you really must have thought of everything," Fred said surprised.

"I have," George replied smiling. He bumped his shoulder into his twins.

"So we leave tomorrow," Fred said still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"We leave tomorrow," George agreed as they emerged into the common room.

"You're leaving?" a weak voice asked. Fred and George looked at the speaker and both their mouths dropped.

**AN: OMR! Sorry that this is a huge cliffhanger but I need to keep you guys coming back so that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter we will find out who the person in the common room is! So please review now that you are done reading! **


	6. I Want to Come With

**AN: Yay! New chapter! So please read, enjoy, and review! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm so glad that you guys are liking it. I know I say that a lot but it's true. Everytime I see I knew review saying that they like my story I get so excited! So thank you!**

***Disclamer: If you think that I'm J.K you need to be sent to St. Mungo's.**

"You're leaving?" a weak voice asked. Fred and George looked at the speaker and both their mouths dropped.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Fred asked rushing over to her. His eyes were full of concern and love. Hermione immediately noticed this but didn't say anything about it.

"Madam Pomfrey released me early so that I could sleep in my own bed," Hermione said, her voice shaky and tired. The walk from the hospital wing to the common room was a long one plus her breathing still wasn't as normal as it should be. Madam Pomfrey had told her that it would return to normal after a few days.

"But, it's not even noon yet," George said looking at the clock above the fireplace.

"I know but she thought that I would be more comfortable in my own bed," Hermione replied.

"We should get you to bed then. You look awful," Fred said looking Hermione over.

"Thanks. That's just what I wanted to hear," Hermione replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. Fred made a move to take her arm but she moved away. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this thing about leaving is." Fred looked over to his twin who was unusually quiet.

"Should we tell her?" Fred asked.

"She'll find out eventually one way or another," George replied shrugging his shoulders.

Fred sighed and said, "Alright." He turned back to Hermione and said, "You might want to sit down for this." Hermione walked over to the fireplace and sat in her favorite armchair. Fred gave George a look then followed Hermione closely and stood in front of the chair. George silently left, deep in thought. He knew that Fred wanted privacy and he would be happy to give it to him.

"Talk, now," Hermione demanded when she was comfortable.

"George and I are leaving. Tomorrow, while Umbridge is doing her detention in the Great Hall. We are going to start our shop. George found a place in Diagon Alley," Fred told Hermione. His eyes never left hers as he spoke.

"This is another prank right?" Hermione asked as tears formed in her eyes. Fred shook his head no. "Then I'm coming with you!" she said.

Fred gave her a weak smile and said, "No Hermione. You need to stay here, stay for Harry and Ginny, stay for your O. . You have amazing dreams! It's George and I's dream to run a joke store. You're extremely smart Hermione. I know that one day you'll make it," Fred said tears of his own forming. As he spoke he slowly kneeled in front of Hermione He took her hands in his own. He held on to them tightly.

"Why does this sound like goodbye?" Hermione asked quietly, her voice thick with tears.

"It's not goodbye, not by a long shot. It's only a see you soon. I mean you are still part of the family," Fred told her giving her hands a squeeze. Hermione looked at him as she cried silently.

"Don't go!" Hermione cried suddenly as she launched herself at him. Fred caught her in his arms and held her close while she cried.

"Sshh," he whispered as he held the girl he fancied. He rubbed her back and just let her cry.

"Fred, please don't go," Hermione begged him. Fred hated hearing all the pleading in her voice.

"Hermione, I have to. It's just what I have to do," Fred explained to her. Hermione pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Then I am coming with you, no matter what you say. I want to come work at the shop with you and invent new things and and," Hermione said her voice still thick. "And live with you and pull pranks on people and really be part of the family."

Fred smiled upon hearing this. He almost said yes when he remembered George. "No Hermione. Maybe after you graduate," Fred told her taking her hands again. "You're the most brilliant witch of your age. Stay here and become something. Leaving now will only destroy your future."

"But but," Hermione stuttered looking at their intertwined hands.

"Hermione. No," Fred said firmly like he was talking to a small child. "You are staying here and that is final."

"I don't want you to go!" Hermione cried as she let go of Fred's hand to hug him. She clung onto him as she buried her head in his shoulder. A fresh wave of tears escaped her eyes. Fred wrapped his arms tightly around her. Hermione wasn't sure why she didn't want him to leave. She figured that it was so that she still had someone to scold but who could also make her laugh.

"I know," was all he said as tears of his own fell. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice. This was the best thing to do, for himself and for George. Fred kept Hermione tightly in his arms as she cried. That's when Hermione made up her mind.

"Fred," Hermione whispered after a few minutes. Her voice was thick and scratchy sounding. She knew that she had to tell Fred her feelings or he would leave without ever knowing.

"What?" Fred asked pulling away from her to look her in the eyes.

"I love you," she blurted. Her cheeks blushed as she continued. "I think that I always have. I've always thought that you were cuter than Ron and that your inventions use some amazing magic. You've always made me laugh and I guess almost drowning just made me realize that. It also made me realize that I need to tell you that," Hermione's brown eyes searched Fred's blue ones as she waited for a response or reaction or something. That's when Fred made up his mind as well.

"Hermione, I love you too," Fred whispered to her.

"Then why are you leaving me?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I just have to. It's what is best for me and for George. Besides you can come visit anytime," Fred told the girl he loved.

"But can't you wait? Why tomorrow anyways?" Hermione asked the boy she loved. She wanted him to stay; she wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with him now that they both knew the others feelings.

Fred sighed then said, "I'll talk to George about it. He was the one who came up with this crazy plan, but for know you need to get to bed."

"Yea bed," Hermione agreed with a yawn. Sleep sounded like the best thing. She was physically tired from the walk up to the common room and she was emotionally tired from what just happened.

"Let's go," Fred said as he adjusted his arms around her. Suddenly she found herself being carried up to her room in Fred's arms. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She like the sound of it. She also liked the way that he was so warm. All too soon she was being laid down in her bed away from Fred's heartbeat and warmth.

"Stay with me?" Hermione asked as Fred moved to leave. Fred paused before looking back at her. "At least until I fall asleep."

"Alright," Fred sighed as he turned back to her bed. He crawled into bed next to her and pulled the curtains around the bed closed. Hermione turned on her side a snuggled up into Fred's chest. Fred stretched out his arm under her head like a pillow. He draped his other arm across her waist and she laced her finger with his. Hermione let out a contented sigh as her heartbeat slowed and matched his. Soon she found herself drifting off into sleep. Once Fred noticed that she was sleeping peacefully he untangled himself from her. Her walked from her dorm silently and was overjoyed when he saw no one in the common room.

"Snogging Hermione were you?" A voice asked as Fred walked toward the portrait hole. He turned around to see a wand pointed right at his chest. His eyes traveled from the wand up the arm and to a face. A face that he never thought would ever point a wand at him.

**AN: Another clifhanger! OMR! Sorry to keep doing this to you guys but I love leaving you in suspense! But now that you're done reading scroll down just a little bit and review! Oh and next chapter= the owner of the wand and what happens!**


	7. The Fight

**AN: Yay new chapter! So here is the fight in the common room! And I know that I am going way off book with this chapter but hey it's fanfiction, I can do whatever I want with this! So anywho please review! Also to my reviewers, thank you so much! Everytime I see that you guys are liking this story I get so happy! I love writing it for you and I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

***Diclaimer: I'm not J.K so I don't own anything besides the plot!**

"Snogging Hermione were you?" A voice asked as Fred walked toward the portrait hole. He turned around to see a wand pointed right at his chest. His eyes traveled from the wand up the arm and to a face. A face that he never thought would ever point a wand at him.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Fred asked his little brother. His voice came out shaky and breathy. He was scared and upset.

"I saw what you two were doing in the hospital wing!" Ron yelled his face turning red. His wand started to shake as he grew more and more angry. "Wanted to get in some more time did ya'?"

"Ron, relax, I can…" Fred started, "I can explain."

"Well I bloody hell don't want to hear it!" Ron screamed. Now Ron's entire face was red and he was breathing heavily from anger.

"Ron calm down before you do something stupid!" Fred said putting his hands up.

"No! You were snogging my girlfriend!" Ron yelled. He couldn't believe that his own brother would do that to him.

"She's not yours!" Fred said starting to get mad at Ron's stupidity. He could be so thick headed sometimes.

"Yes she is!" Ron yelled. "We're destined to be together!"

"No you're not!" Fred yelled back. "She's not yours!"

"How do you know?" Ron asked his voice dropping a bit along with his wand.

Fred sighed and said "Because she's mine." Fred looked at his little brother and waited for the outburst.

"How could you?!" Ron yelled as the news sunk in. He raised his wand so that it was level with Fred's head.

"Ron calm down," Fred said. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Fred you are going to pay!" Ron yelled back. He took a deep breath and focused. Harry had always said that you needed to really mean one of the unforgivables in order for them to work and Ron wanted nothing more than his brother dead."Avada K..." Ron started. Fred stood frozen in place from hearing the killing curse from his own brother, aimed at him.

"STUPIFY!" someone yelled. Ron collapsed to the ground as the spell hit him. Fred watched him fall still frozen in place. He was shocked to the core. Fred turned around from his crumpled brother to look at the caster of the spell.

"Ginny?" Fred asked looking at his little sister.

"Hi Fred," Ginny said weakly. She slowly walked over to her older brother. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in her chest. She started crying softly.

"Ginny, sshh, Gin relax. It's okay," Fred told his sister as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "Hey look at me," Fred said tilting Ginny's head up. His blue eyes stared down into her brown ones. "Ginny it's okay. It's all over now."

"Oh Fred, when I walked in and saw Ron there fuming mad. I…I couldn't help myself. He was going to kill you and I…I couldn't let that happen to you!" Ginny said her voice thick. Fred kneeled down so that he was shorter than his sister.

"Ginny, you did the right thing. You were brilliant actually!" Fred told her smiling.

"So, why was he so mad?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"It's a long story," Fred said nervously. He wasn't sure all of what he should tell his sister.

"Well, I've got a free period now and you don't have class until after lunch," Ginny said. "So that should give us plenty of time." Ginny moved over to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. Fred sat in a chair across from her.

"Well Hermione and I…we were talking in the hospital wing and Ron came in and saw us together. He assumed the worst and when I confirmed it he just exploded I guess. He got so mad that he wanted to kill me," Fred said.

"So Ron got upset that you were talking to Hermione?" Ginny asked confused.

"Kinda," Fred said shyly. Ginny studied him for a moment then saw the blush on his cheeks.

"You two were snogging when Ron saw you," Ginny said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Fred sighed then said, "Yes, Hermione and I were snogging when Ron barged in."

"Yee!" Ginny squealed. She was so happy that her brother and her best friend had finally gotten together. "So does that mean that you two are finally a couple?" She wanted to know every detail of her brothers and best friend's love life.

"Kinda," Fred replied. "I think that we are but I'm not really sure."

"How can you not know if you are a couple or not?" Ginny asked.

"Because it's complicated Gin," Fred told her.

"How is it complicated?" Ginny asked. "You love her, she loves you, you two are going out. Easy as that!"

"No, not easy as that," Fred replied shaking his head. Ginny gave him a look and Fred sighed. "Look, if I tell you something you have to promise that you will not tell anyone. Not Mum, not Dad, not even Ron."

"Alright I won't tell anyone," Ginny replied.

"George and I are leaving," Fred told her.

"Leaving? Like leaving Hogwarts? Are you going back to the Burrow? When are you leaving? Why are you leaving?" Ginny asked all in a rush. She forgot about Fred's love life and was now more focused on the leaving thing.

Fred laughed at all his sister's questions. "Yes, we're leaving Hogwarts. We're not going to finish our seventh year. No we are not going to the Burrow. I'm not sure when we're leaving. We planned tomorrow but now with things going alright with Hermione I don't know. We're leaving because we have enough money and have found a place where we can start our joke shop."

"Mum's gonna be so pissed," Ginny said smiling after the news sank in.

"I know," Fred said smiling back. Suddenly they heard a groan from where Ron was still lying. Both Fred and Ginny rose from their seats to look at him. Ron slowly stood his wand still in hand and murder still in his eyes.

"You foul little git," Ron spat as he stared at Fred.

"Ron, drop your wand," Fred commanded pulling out his wand. "Before you do something you're going to regret."

"I would never regret this," Ron replied. "Avada Kadavra!"

The last thing Fred saw was a flash of green before it went dark.

**AN: *gasp!* I am so not revealing anything about the next chapter right now. I want to keep you guys in the dark for this one! But anywho review please and I want to update again by Wednesday so hang tight until then! **


	8. Death

**AN: Yay! New chapter! So anywho review please! Also thank you to my reviewers! You guys are so awesome! I love you guys so much! You make my day when I see a new review! So please review! Also read the bottom AN please!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

Two days later Fred woke up in the hospital wing. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around to see a sleeping Hermione in a chair on one side of him and a sleeping George on the other. Fred smiled contently then went back to sleep thinking nothing of this.

Six hours later Fred awoke again this time to see Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing before his bed.

"Professors? What are you doing here?" Fred asked sleepily. His mind wasn't fully awake but yet he was confused as to why the headmaster and his head of house would be here.

"Oh Fred, you don't know do you?" Professor McGonagall asked the boy.

"I don't know what?" Fred asked looking between his two professors. He sat up sharply and was fully aware now.

"Fred, son, Ron tried to kill you but Ginny took the curse for you. Ginny's dead," Professor Dumbledore told the boy.

"Dead?" Fred asked. "She can't be that's not possible!"

"Fred," Professor McGonagall said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Your sister is dead. I'm so sorry." Fred hung his head to try to hide his tears. He didn't want to show his professors that he was crying.

"Where is he?" Fred asked after a few minutes. He wiped his eyes and looked up. He looked straight at Professor Dumbledore.

"Where is who?" Professor Dumbledore asked him.

"Ron, where is he?" Fred asked with a slight growl in his voice. Professor Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall asking her the silent question of 'Should we tell him?' Fred saw Professor McGonagall nod then she turned toward him.

"Ron is being held in the dungeons," Professor McGonagall said. Fred made a move to leave his bed when Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Mr. Weasley you need to be lying down otherwise your concussion could be much worse," the medi-witch told the boy.

"Concussion? How did I get a concussion?" Fred asked to the three adults in the room.

"I think it would be better explained by someone else," Dumbledore said moving to the side. Hermione rushed forward to hug the boy she loved.

"Oh Fred!" Hermione cried as she clung to him.

"Hermione," Fred said astounded as he hugged her back.

"Oh Fred, I was so worried about you," Hermione said as she pulled back. That's when Fred really took in her appearance. She was dressed in all black, the mourning colors. She had on a black sweater, a pair of black jeans, and her hair was pulled back with a black headband. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Fred asked Hermione. "This isn't just some big elaborate prank." Hermione nodded her head. This is when the professors decided to leave and let Hermione tell her story. They snuck out without the kids even noticing. "Hermione what happened?"

Hermione took a shaky breath and sat on the bed facing her love to start her story. "I heard the whole thing from my room. I heard Ronald yelling at you over me. I came down the stairs when Ginny hexed him. I heard everything you two talked about. Then I saw Ron get up but I knew that if I did anything I would have to revel myself to you and Ginny." Every time she said Ginny her voice would catch and she would have to take a deep breath. "So I didn't do anything. I saw Ron shoot the curse and that's when I stepped out from the shadows but it was too late. Ginny had tackled you and knocked you out. The curse hit her square in the back. She was dead by the time both of you landed on the floor."

"No," Fred groaned. "No. No. No! NO!" He was yelling by the end. He had fresh tears in his eyes.

"Fred, I'm so sorry," Hermione cried as she hugged him again. "It's all my fault if only I had told Ron sooner that I didn't fancy him, if only I had stopped Ron, none of this would have happened!" Now Hermione was crying as well. She buried her head in Fred's shoulder as she let the tears fall.

"Mione, it's not your fault love," Fred whispered to her as he stroked her hair. Hermione pulled back to look at Fred. "All of those are what if questions." Fred looked at Hermione and put on his brave face. He gave her a sad smile and brushed back a piece of stray hair that had escaped her headband. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. What happened happened and it's over now. There's nothing that you can do now." Hermione gave Fred a surprised look. "What?" Fred asked seeing Hermione's look.

"You sound so grown up," Hermione said giving Fred a small smile.

"Well, I guess that you're rubbing off on me," Fred joked.

"We've only been together a few days Fred," Hermione sighed back. It was serious but yet playful at the same time. The two lovers smiled at each other and blushed.

"Fred!" someone shouted as they burst into the room. Fred looked up to see George running toward him. Fred looked at Hermione than back towards George.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hermione asked him.

"I want to talk to him alone but stay close because I want to talk to you more," Fred told her.

"Okay," Hermione replied. She gave Fred a quick peck on the lips but Fred grabbed her head and held his lips to her. "Your brother is watching," Hermione whispered against Fred's mouth.

"I don't care," Fred whispered back. Hermione smiled and giggled a bit. That's when George cleared his throat.

Fred pulled away from Hermione breathless and looked at his brother. "Oh, hello George, how are you today?" Fred asked. His voice was calm and collected. He took Hermione's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"Well to be honest I am completely grossed out right now," George replied a smile on his face.

"Well, I am quite happy," Fred replied sneaking a quick glance at Hermione. A small smile played on her lips and Fred wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips.

"I can see that," George said. All Fred did was smile back. Hermione took this as her cue to leave.

"I'll see you later Fred," Hermione said giving Fred another quick kiss

"Bye love," Fred replied giving her a smile. Hermione smiled back before leaving. After both Fred and George watched the door close George sat on the bed and looked at his brother.

"So how do you really feel?" George asked.

"In shock and in love. Happy and sad at the same time. I love Hermione but I miss Ginny," Fred confessed. His mind and feelings were all jumbled.

"Well, that's understandable," George reasoned.

"I know but I feel like my love for Hermione is overshadowing how much I should miss Ginny and how I should mourn her," Fred said.

"I know Freddie. I know but don't worry we'll make sure Ickle Ronniekins is well taken care of in the dungeons," George said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh Gred, what do you have in mind?" Fred asked when the door slammed open again.

"Fred George, come quick!" someone yelled. Fred and George looked at the door but the person was already leaving. All the boys saw was a flash of black robes. They looked at each other then ran from the hospital wing. What they saw when they reached the Great Hall surprised them both.

**AN: So I need a little help to get the next chapter out. So what do you guys think is in the Great Hall? Also I'm not good with revenge so what do you think the twins should do to Ron? Let me know in a PM or a review or an email (check my profile for it and let me know that you are from here)! I would love to hear your thoughts so just let me know!**


	9. Witnesses and Trees

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever but here is the next chapter! I am also still looking for an idea for revenge on Ron from Fred and George so please let me know what you think they should do to him! Also thank you to my amazing reviewers! you guys totally make my day! Well anywho leave your thoughts, reviews, ideas, criticism, whatever in the review section! **

***Disclaimer: Nothing is mine besides the plot**

"Fred George, come quick!" someone yelled. Fred and George looked at the door but the person was already leaving. All the boys saw was a flash of black robes. They looked at each other then ran from the hospital wing. What they saw when they reached the Great Hall surprised them both.

"Whoa," Fred gasped. There were dementors everywhere. Harry, Neville, Luna, and other members of the D.A were holding them back from where the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic sat. The tables were pushed to the sides so that a courtroom could be set up. Fred and George looked around then focused on where a redhead sat in the middle of the room on a black chair. His hands were tied with chains to the armrest, like wise with his feet. Ron and his head hung and he didn't even look up as the twins entered the Great Hall. Fred looked around but didn't see Hermione anywhere. George looked around as well and spotted their parents. He ran up to them with Fred close on his heels.

"Mum, dad, what's going on?" George asked as he approached his parents.

"It's Ron's trail for the murder of Ginny and the attempted murder of Fred," Molly Weasley told her children with tears in her eyes. Fred paled upon hearing this.

_'A trial?'_ he thought.

"But why is it here and not at the ministry?" Fred asked. He looked at his father and not at his mum to answer this.

"They felt that you were not strong enough to travel," Arthur told his son. "You and Hermione are to be the prime witnesses."

"Prime witnesses?" Fred asked his voice weak. He paled even more. That meant that…that they had to… "No," Fred said coming back from his thoughts.

"Yes Fred," Molly said giving her son a look.

"Mum…I… I can't," Fred stuttered out. He ran from the Great Hall not knowing what else he could do. He ran and ran and not knowing where else to go he found himself on the seventh floor, walking in front of a spot three times in a row thinking of nothing more than a place to escape to. He didn't even notice that Hermione had followed him from the Great Hall. The Room of Requirement did as it was asked and a door magically appeared on the wall in front of Fred. He walked in and gasped. The room had turned itself into a field with a small lake in the center. A large tree was next to lake. Fred walked over to it with an open mouth. He lifted himself onto one of the lower branches. He quickly climbed the tree until he found a branch large enough to hold him. He sat with his back against the trunk and overlooked the lake. Fred sat there and thought.

_'How are can I be I witness against my own brother?'_ he thought. _'I mean sure Ron can be prat and a git and more than a bit annoying at times but he is still my brother. But he did kill Ginny, our only sister. Why did Ginny have to be so brave? Why did Ginny have to take that curse? A curse meant for me.'_ Fred sat there for quite some time, just thinking. He thought about Ron and he thought about Ginny. Tears welled in his eye as he thought about his lost sister. He let them spill over seeing as no one was around. Fred was lost in his thoughts until he heard a noise. He quickly wiped away his tears so that whoever it was wouldn't know that he was crying.

"Fred?" someone called. The voice was female and Fred looked toward the door but made no move to call or respond back. Hermione was standing there, looking around the field for him. Hermione looked in the tree and saw Fred sitting there. She sighed and walked to the base of the tree. Fred watched her the entire time. She quickly climbed the tree, her petite body moving efficiently from branch to branch. She climbed until she reached the branch Fred was sitting on. Fred had adjusted his position on the branch so that his legs were hanging over the same side and there was enough room for Hermione to sit next to him. Hermione sat down on the branch next to him. Neither said anything as they both looked at the lake.

"Why are you here?" Fred asked breaking the silence. He looked over at the girl he loved and she looked back. Hermione took in Fred's apperence. He looked tired and his eyes were all red and puffy, like he had been crying. Hermione didn't want to ask why he had been crying seeing as he all the Weasley boys had trouble with their feelings.

"I came to make sure that you were all right. I saw you run from the Great Hall and I followed. I knew that you needed some time alone so I let you be but it's been nearly an hour and everyone was getting worried," Hermione replied.

"An hour?" Fred asked. Had he really been in the tree that long?

"Yes, an hour," Hermione told him. "The trial could have been done a long time ago if you hadn't run."

"I'm sorry," Fred said looking away from her. Instead he looked at the lake. "I couldn't do it though. I mean Ron can be stupid at times but he still is my brother. Plus everyone will want to know why he tried to kill me."

"So?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hermione don't you get it?" Fred asked her. He looked at her with pleading in his eyes. Hermione shook her head no. Fred leaned over and kissed her. Hermione went stiff with shock but then melted into Fred's touch. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Suddenly Fred pulled back and Hermione opened her eyes to give him a look. Fred raised his eyebrows at her silently asking her if she had figured it out yet. Then it all clicked and Hermione gasped.

"Oh," Hermione whispered. "Us."

Fred chuckled and said, "For being called the brightest witch of your age you tend to not see the obvious." Hermione punched him lightly on the arm but a small smile played on her lips.

"Well Mr. Weasley if you are done insulting me I think that we have a trial to attend," Hermione said in a slightly offended voice.

Fred looked at her and saw the playfulness in her eyes as she tried not to smile. "But what about us?" Fred asked her. "Only George and Ron know."

"They were bound to find out soon enough," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean Ron being the git he is was bound to tell someone or George and his big mouth would be the one, no offense to him."

Fred smiled at her words. "Well then I do guess that we have trial to attend," Fred said, his voice tired. Fred stood and balanced on the branch. He held his hand out to Hermione to help her stand. She took it and stood. The two looked at each other then leaned in close together.

"Fred Weasley," Hermione whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Hermione Granger," Fred whispered. Hermione stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Fred smiled against her lips then kissed her back. The two stood kissing for several moments until Hermione went to wrap her arms around Fred's neck. The branch wobbled dangerously and Hermione lost her footing. Her feet went over the edge of the branch and she was falling for the second time in a week.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed as the ground rushed toward her.

"Hermione grab a branch!" Fred yelled as he watched Hermione fall. He climbed down the tree as fast as he could so that he could catch Hermione when she reached the ground. His eyes watched as he saw one of her arms loop around a branch near the ground. Hermione jerked violently upward as she was stopped so suddenly.

"Fred help me!" Hermione cried as she swayed on the branch her arm caught. She looked down and saw that she was close to the ground but still too far to just let go and fall.

"Hold on Hermione!" Fred called back. He was still up farther than the branch Hermione was on. He quickly climbed down to the branch and walked out to where she was hanging. "Grab my hand!" Fred said reaching down to her. Hermione lifted her hand that wasn't around the branch and grabbed his hand. "Do you trust me?" Fred asked her.

"With all my heart," Hermione replied.

"Good," Fred said. "Now let go of the branch."

"What?!" Hermione asked shocked.

"Hermione! Let go of the branch!" Fred told her. Hermione reluctantly unwrapped her arm from around the branch. She screamed as she felt herself fall a little as Fred adjusted to her weight. "Hold on!" Fred called as he put his other hand around Hermione's wrist. He slowly pulled her up until her waist was level with the branch. Hermione put her knee up and lifted herself up until she was standing again. Both she and Fred were breathing heavily from the ordeal.

"I thought you weren't going to drop me in lakes anymore," Hermione teased him as she leaned against him.

"Like I said before, no promises," Fred teased back.

"Well at least you'll always be there to save me," Hermione replied giving Fred a kiss.

When they broke apart Fred said, "Always."

"Now I believe that we have a trail to attend," Hermione said smiling.

"Well seeing as you can't get down without falling why don't you get on my back?" Fred said turning around.

"If I didn't love you, you would be bleeding right now," Hermione teased him as she got on his back. "But seeing as I do love you, you aren't."

"Well then I'm glad that you love me," Fred said as he walked to the trunk and started to climb down. "Because I would love me too." He gave Hermione a cheeky grin over his shoulder. He jumped down the last little bit a landed with a thump.

"Fred Weasley!" Hermione said in mock shock over his last comment. She gave him a slight slap on the arm gave him a kiss on his neck and earlobe. She slowly got off his back. Fred turned around to face to girl he loved.

"Hey, I am the better looking twin," Fred told her still smiling.

"Yes you are," Hermione agreed. She leaned up again to kiss him.

"Shall we go?" Fred murmured against her mouth.

"Probably," Hermione said. The two broke apart and turned toward the door. Fred grabbed Hermione's hand as they started to walk. They walked in a content silence until they reached the door. "Fred wait," Hermione said tugging on his hand.

"Wait is it love?" Fred asked turning to look at her.

"I'm scared," Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head in his chest.

"Hermione love, don't be. I mean it is only Ickle Ronniekins," Fred said trying to calm her down. He wrapped one of his arms around her and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"I know but, he is one of my friends. I don't…I don't want him to die," Hermione confessed into Fred's chest.

"I know," Fred replied putting his head atop hers. They stood like that for several minutes. "We should go," Fred said.

"Yea, alright," Hermione agreed.

"Don't worry love, everything will be alright," Fred told her. _'Or so I hope,'_ Fred mentally added. He did hope that everything would turn out okay for everyone, not just him and Hermione. Hermione took Fred's hand as they left the room together. They didn't care who saw them seeing as everyone would soon know. They made their way slowly to the Great Hall neither one saying anything. They walked into the room together but stopped in the door way. What they saw in the Great Hall shocked them both to the core.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is a little discriptive but I hope you liked it! So what or who do you think is in the Great Hall? Let me know! Next chapter= the trial and what/ who is in the great hall. I'm not sure when I will be updating again because my life is gonna get pretty busy here within the next few weeks so hold tight until then please, thank you! **


	10. The Return

**AN: So it feels like I haven't updated in forever so here it is chapter 10! I hope you guys like it! I still am looking for idea for revenge so give me your thoughts and ideas! Also review por favor (please for those of you who don't know what that means)! I would be your best friend forever if you did! I also will update faster if I see that you guys are liking it. If you guys aren't liking it please tell me what I can do better so that you will like it! Kay thanks, now read, enjoy, review! **

***Disclamer: Not J.K, not my characters.**

"Don't worry love, everything will be alright," Fred told her. _'Or so I hope,'_ Fred mentally added. He did hope that everything would turn out okay for everyone, not just him and Hermione. Hermione took Fred's hand as they left the room together. They didn't care who saw them seeing as everyone would soon know. They made their way slowly to the Great Hall neither one saying anything. They walked into the room together but stopped in the door way. What they saw in the Great Hall shocked them both to the core.

"Is that?" Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes. She was looking at the person standing in the center of the room. They were turned around but her red hair that fell half way down her back was almost impossible not to recognize.

"But that's…that's impossible," Fred told her, his eyes never leaving the person's red hair.

"But Fred, it has to be. It has to be her," Hermione said as the person in the middle of the room started to turn around. Her hazel eyes looked back and forth between Fred's blue ones and Hermione's brown ones.

"Ginny," Fred breathed out.

"Talking about me?" Ginny asked taking a few steps toward them.

"Impossible," Hermione said taking a few steps toward Ginny. She dropped Fred's hand then ran toward the younger girl. Hermione threw her arms around Ginny and hugged her. Hermione's tears leaked onto her cheeks as Ginny hugged her back. "Ginny, how, how are you alive?" Hermione asked Ginny as she unwrapped her arms.

"Well it's actually one of Fred and George's inventions, a shield necklace," Ginny explained pulling a small locket from under her shirt. "They asked me to test it but we never got around to dueling to see if it worked. I had kept it on just in case they were planning on doing a surprise attack. Obviously they never got around to doing that either but when Ron cursed me the shield activated."

"But I held your dead body, you didn't have a pulse," Hermione said.

"That's the purpose. The spell that hit you is blocked but its effects are still present," Fred said coming up behind Hermione. "It makes the attacker think that they've won and once their guard is down the person who was attacked can get up and win the duel."

"So why did Ginny wake up two days later then?" Hermione asked Fred.

"George and I were still working out the kinks. That's why we were going to use simple spells with Ginny to see how long it took her to wake up. Plus with the curse that hit her being an unforgiveable one, let alone the killing curse, it may have taken longer for the effects to wear off," Fred explained eyeing Ginny. "Do you have any other side effects?"

"None, except a small scar on the inside of my wrist," Ginny said. She rolled up her sleeve and showed her wrist to Fred and Hermione. There was fresh scar in the shape of a lightning bolt there.

"Well at least you and Harry have matching scars now," Fred joked touching the small scar. Ginny smiled back at him.

"What's going to happen now that you're alive?" Hermione asked the girl. Ginny looked at her.

"I have no idea," was Ginny's only response.

"They still want to hold the trial for Ron's attempted murders," Mrs. Weasley said coming over to where the trio stood. "But it will be later. They feel that Ginny is not strong enough yet."

"But mum, I'm fine," Ginny complained.

"No you're not dear; we're going back to the burrow tonight," Mrs. Weasley told Ginny sternly. "Dumbledore already cleared it that you can stay at home for the week, along with Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley I couldn't possibly stay with you. I have to stay here and study for my exams," Hermione told Mrs. Weasley.

"Only my little bookworm would be worrying about her exams," Fred said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione smiled and sunk into his touch. Suddenly George ran up with Harry in tow. Fred dropped his arms from around Hermione and went to stand by his twin.

Mrs. Weasley gave the newcomers a look before saying, "Everyone needs to get their things packed for the week. In an hour I want all of you back here so that we can leave."

There was a chorus of 'Yes mum's and 'Yes Mrs. Weasley's.

"Wait Fred and Hermione I want to talk to you two," Mrs. Weasley said as the kids dispersed. Hermione and Fred looked at each other. Hermione saw Fred gulp and she mentally prepared herself to be scolded by Mrs. Weasley.

"What is it mum?" Fred asked as innocently as he could.

Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth between the two then smiled. "You two make a cute couple." Both Fred and Hermione sighed visibly. "Now go get packed." Hermione and Fred looked at each other and smiled. Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and they walked from the hall hand in hand. As soon as the door shut behind them Fred pulled Hermione over to the side.

"What is it Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Will you ever forgive him?" Fred asked Hermione. He looked deep in her eyes and she knew that he was serious. His usual sparkle in his eye was gone and Hermione knew that he was afraid. But of what she didn't know.

"Forgive Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, will you ever forgive him?"

"I don't know Fred," Hermione replied honestly. She wasn't sure if she could forgive Ron or not. He had tried to kill her boyfriend and killed one of her best friends. People he was related to. Fred's look softened a bit, like he wasn't quite as afraid now. "Will you ever forgive him?" Hermione suddenly asked. Fred gave her a shocked look. He wasn't excepting his own question turned on him.

"I don't know," was his only reply.

"Well now that that's out of the way we should go get packed," Hermione said trying to change the subject but she couldn't get the way Fred looked at her out of her mind. 'What was that look all about?' Hermione asked herself as she grabbed Fred's hand again. Fred relaxed and the sparkle in his eye returned. The two walked hand in hand back to the common room but Hermione couldn't get that look out of her mind. She just had to find out what it was all about. "Fred wait," Hermione suddenly said as they approached the entrance to the common room.

"What is it love?" Fred asked as he stopped. He turned and looked at Hermione not letting go of her hand.

"When we were talking about forgiving Ron you had this look in your eye, like you were afraid," Hermione explained. "I was just wondering; what were you afraid of?" Fred looked at the ground sheepishly as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Well I was just afraid that if you forgave Ron then you would want to go running into his arms and give him your love instead of me," Fred told her his face becoming even more red. He stared at the floor and refused to meet Hermione's eyes.

Hermione put her hand under Fred's chin and lifted so that he would meet her eyes, much like when they were in the hospital wing. "Fred Weasley you very well know that I love you and not that bloody oaf Ronald," Hermione said. She took a step toward Fred.

"I know but still," Fred replied trying to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Hey Hermione, if you're going to scold him for being a total and utter dolt his full name is…" a voice said from behind them.

"Ginny!" Fred yelled before she got to finish her sentence. Hermione gave her a smile and tried not to laugh as Fred turned toward where the redheaded girl stood. Harry was standing beside her, his hand covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh along with Hermione.

"Sorry couldn't help but overhear," Ginny said, a smirk worthy of any Slytherin on her face.

"I'm leaving," Fred said as he stalked away. "Tapeworm," Fred told the Fat Lady. Her portrait swung open and Fred stomped through the common and up to his dormitory. He ignored the snickers, soon turned laughs, behind him coming from Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"What's up Fred?" Lee asked as Fred flopped on his bed with a groan.

"Ginny was just about to reveal my full name to Harry and Hermione," Fred replied into his pillow.

"Ah, well seeing as George has explained everything to me I'll just leave you to your packing," Lee said giving Fred a pat on his back. Fred grumbled something incoherent in response. Fred waited until he heard Lee close the door behind until moving. He got off his bed and sat on the floor. He pulled out his trunk and opened it. He was already packed seeing as him and George were planning on leaving only a few days before. He stared into deep in thought. He never even heard the door open a few minutes later.

"Fred?" a small voice asked from the door. Fred looked up to see Hermione standing there.

"What?" Fred snapped in an irritated voice. He saw her flinch at the harshness in her voice. Fred looked down and sighed. Without looking up he said, "What is it love?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied weakly. Fred's head shoot up and he looked at her.

"Don't be love," Fred told her. "It's not you I'm mad at, it's Ginny."

"Oh ok," Hermione said walking over to where Fred was. She sat on Fred's bed then looked in his trunk. "Your trunk is an absolute mess." Fred's clothes were rolled up in balls and there was all sorts of odds and ends to his prank stuff lying everywhere within.

"Yes mother," Fred replied rolling his eyes. He slammed his trunk cover closed before Hermione could say another word about it.

"I am not your mother!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"I know that, I mean you are a lot prettier than my mum," Fred replied smiling up at his girlfriend.

"Umm, thank you, I think," Hermione replied.

"That was definitely a compliment," Fred replied with a wink.

"Well then thank you," Hermione told him. She laid on her stomach and leaned over the edge to kiss Fred. Their lips met and Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He pulled and she slid into his lap. Too soon they broke they kiss so that they could both catch their breaths. Fred pressed his forehead into Hermione's so that they shared the same breath.

Suddenly the door flew open and a voice squeaked out, "Oh!"when they saw Fred and Hermione sitting together on the floor. They fled before either Hermione or Fred got a look at them.

"Who do you think it was?" Hermione asked staring out the open door.

"Don't know don't care," Fred replied pressing his lips back to Hermione's. Hermione let out a small giggle before deepening the kiss.

"Oi! Stop snogging you two! Everyone's downstairs already and mum's getting impatient!" a new voice called from the doorway.

"We're coming!" Fred yelled back before flicking his wand at the door. The door slammed shut on the person's face.

"Oi, lovebirds, let's go!" the same person yelled.

"Shut up George," Fred said before kissing Hermione again.

"Fred come on, we really should go," Hermione said when they broke apart.

"Oh alright," Fred sighed. Hermione got up off his lap and he stood next to her. He shrunk his trunk down and shoved it in his pocket. Hermione grabbed his hand and they walked from the room together.

"Finally, I thought I might have to barge in on you two snogging again," George said when he saw Fred and Hermione emerge from the dorm. He stood up from where he was leaning on the railing. "Now let's go before mum comes up here herself." The three of them walked from the dorm chatting happily. No one even noticed that Fred and Hermione were holding hands when they reached the common room.

"Hey Hermione guess what," Fred suddenly said as stopped in the middle of the room.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I think that books and pranks do mix," Fred told her smiling. Then he kissed her right in the middle of the common room, right in front of everybody. Everyone was so focused on the kiss that no one noticed the person in the back corner of the room, watching Fred and Hermione's every move. He eyed them carefully waiting to strike again.

**AN: So I know I said I would give you the trial in this chapter but I thought bringing Ginny back was just to good to pass up. So next chapter will be the departure and just some little sinpits of the week at the burrow! Then the chapter after that will be the trial so don't worry it's coming up soon.**

**AN2: Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me I would be so overjoyed! Just PM me if you want to and why I should chose you. I'm saying it on here because I'm too lazy to go look for one and the fact that I want someone who has read what I've posted so far. So um that is all. **

**Now go review! No joke go review. Pwease? For little old me? **


	11. A Week at the Burrow

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I found out that I got cut from my school's volleyball team. (I've been playing since third grade and I am going into tenth this year) I give up my entire fall life for it and now I can't play so I was in self-pity mode for a while but now I'm back so I wanted to update for you guys! Yay! So please review. I will give you cookies if you do! And to my reviewers thank you! I love you all so much for brighting my day with your awesome reviews. Now enjoy!**

"I think that books and pranks do mix," Fred told her smiling. Then he kissed her right in the middle of the common room, right in front of everybody. Everyone was so focused on the kiss that no one noticed the person in the back corner of the room, watching Fred and Hermione's every move. He eyed them carefully waiting to strike again.

"Oi, lovebirds let's go!" George shouted as he rolled his eyes. He had seen enough of the couple kissing to last him a life time. Even though he was kinda annoyed with it he was still happy for his brother that he had finally found love.

"Alright let's…" Fred started to say when someone came bursting through the portrait hole.

"Fred, George, Hermione, Ron's missing!" Harry yelled, slightly out of breath.

"What?" Fred asked looking at Harry.

"Your mum went to go talk to him in his cell in the dungeons and he wasn't there," Harry explained to the entire common room. That's when everyone flew into a frenzy. The shadow in the corner slipped out into the hallway unnoticed by anyone. With all the commotion and everyone knowing that he was missing, now would not be a good time to strike. He slipped into his cell knowing that he had to stay there until the trial. It didn't matter anyway; his target wouldn't be at the castle.

Back in the common everyone was still panicking. Everyone seemed to be trying to think of where Ron would go. It wasn't until a patronus flew through the window that everyone shut up. The patronus was in the shape of a phoenix so everyone knew it to be Professor Dumbledore's.

"Ronald Weasley has been found. He is in his cell once again," the patronus said in Professor Dumbledore's voice. It vanished the next moment. Everyone was silent as they stared at the space where the patronus once was until a collective cheer issued from the Gryffindors. Fred swept Hermione up in another kiss but no one seemed to notice.

"Oi, Fred, Hermione, let's go!" Harry yelled above all the noise that everyone was saying. Fred and Hermione looked at him and nodded. The two grabbed hands and strode from the common room close behind Harry and George.

/

"Alright, are all of you ready?" Molly Weasley asked as Fred and Hermione came over to where her family was standing in the Great Hall. She looked them over and saw that they were holding hands. She smiled at the young couple.

There was a chorus of 'yes's and 'yup's to her question.

"Alright, let's head out then," Molly said leading her family outside. She ushered everyone into one of the self moving carts. How Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all managed to fit in one cart is beyond anyone, but they did it. The family traveled outside the wards of Hogwarts then traveled by portkey to the Burrow.

/

When the Weasley clan plus Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow the entire Order of the Phoenix was already there.

"Everyone upstairs," Molly ordered her children. "Hermione dear, you can stay with Ginny in her room. Harry you can have Percy's old room." She decided that putting Harry in a room other than Ron's was the best for now. All the children headed upstairs and the Order got down to business.

As soon as the teenagers reached the first landing Fred called out "Oi! Do you lot want to know what's going on down there?" He got a head nod out of everyone. "Then let's listen." Fred pulled an Extendable Ear out of his pocket and unraveled it.

"Oh Forge you never cease to amaze me," George told his brother with a wicked grin on his face. Fred smiled back as he lowered the ear down to the doorway. Fred held out the other ear so that everyone could listen.

"The boy has to be put in Azkaban," someone said.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. He wanted to see his godfather immediately but one look from Hermione shut him up.

"But he's just that. A boy and my son no less," Molly replied.

"Molly, he tried to kill one of your other sons, and seceded in killing your only daughter. It was pure luck that Fred and George made that ingenious necklace," a new voice told Molly. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"Remus is here too?" Harry asked. Another look from Hermione quieted him.

"But what of him until the trial?" Arthur asked the Order. His wife had broken down into sobs and was unable to speak.

"He stays in the dungeons," a low drawling voice asked. All of the teenagers immediately recognized the voice of the potions master, SeverusSnape. All of the teenagers listening in looked at each other.

"Severus is that really…" Arthur was about to ask when a startled gasp took the room.

"Dumbledore," Kingsley Shacklebolt said upon the headmaster's arrival. The teenagers again looked around at each other in shock then looked back at the ear so that they could hear more.

"Ron will be staying in his cell in the dungeons until the trial. I'm so sorry Molly but knowing the Minister, Ron will be sent to Azkaban but not until he comes of age. I am having other arrangements made as we speak so that your son can finish his education before his time is to be served. I must get back to school now though so I bid you ado," Dumbledore said. There was a whooshing sound as the headmaster left by floo. Suddenly someone yanked on the other end of the ear. Fred and George visibly paled.

"Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ginny," a voice growled. "I know that you listening."

"RUN!" Fred yelled as he dropped the ear. All the teenagers ran to their respective bedrooms not even bothering to see if anyone was chasing them, although Harry ran with Hermione and Ginny to their room. After the teens shut the door they all erupted into giggles.

A loud popping noise quieted them until a voice asked, "What?" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other before laughing again.

"We thought you were mum or someone else from the Order," Ginny told a confused looking Fred and George.

"Yea cause we look totally like mum," George replied rolling his eyes.

"Well you are her children," Hermione piped up. George gave her a mock glare as she started to giggle again. HE ignored her and instead looked around the room trying to find a place to sit. There were two beds on opposite sides of the tiny room. There were also two dressers, a bookshelf, and a desk. George decided to sit on the floor with his back up against the wall.

"So shall we have some fun while we wait?" George asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Everyone took a seat around him. Harry sat on the desk chair backwards so that his legs were on either side of the back of it. Fred and Hermione sat on one of the beds, Fred up against the headboard and Hermione in between his legs leaning back on him. Ginny sat on the other bed cross legged.

"What do you have in mind Gred?" Fred asked his brother.

"Well what if we plot revenge on Ron right now," George replied.

"Revenge?" Harry asked.

"Yes, revenge," George told him. "For trying to kill Fred and killing Ginny."

"It would just be something simple, like a harmless prank right?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to hurt Ron more than she already had. Fred and George looked at each other but didn't say anything. Hermione got the message though; they wanted this to be bigger than just a prank.

"Hermione," Fred started.

"No," was all she said. She stood and without another word left the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Hermione!" Fred shouted to the closed door. Fred stood and went to follow her when a hand grabbed him.

"Let her go mate," Harry told him. "She needs to think things though. Give her some time alone." Fred nodded his head and sat back down.

"For now though let's talk revenge," George said trying to distract his brother but Fred wasn't in the mood for revenge planning.

/

After Hermione had left the room she wondered out to the garden. She sat on her favorite bench; it was near the pond but under the shade of large oak tree. She sighed and closed her eyes. She loved Fred and was furious at Ron for what he did but she didn't want to hurt him more. She knew what he must be feeling. Lost, broken, afraid, worried, scared, mad, upset. That's what she would be feeling if it was her, although Ron did have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Hermione smiled at the memory. Harry had just come back from snogging Cho and Hermione had to explain why she would have been crying while snogging Harry. Ron didn't believe her and she had told him that thing about his emotional range. Then the three of them looked at each other and laughed. The memory made Hermione smile but she also wanted to cry. It was happy memory tarnished by what Ron had done and who he had become. Hermione sat out on the bench just thinking for about an hour, until Mrs. Weasley called her in for dinner.

While Hermione was out on the bench Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny had came up with the perfect revenge. They were finishing the last few details when Mrs. Weasley had called them down for dinner.

/

_*Two days later*_

Everyone was lounging in the twins room when George suddenly said, "Hey let's play a game!" It was nearly ten and everyone in the house had gone to bed besides the five teenagers.

"What game do you have in mind?" Hermione asked him with interest.

"Let's play truth or dare," George said smiling evilly.

"I'm in," Ginny said when George looked at her. She was bored out of her mind and playing truth or dare with the twins might prove interesting.

"I'll play," Harry said. George smiled at him and was already coming up with dares and questions to ask the boy-who-lived.

George looked over to where Fred and Hermione were sitting. "You know I'll play," Fred said shrugging his shoulders. George's gaze zeroed in on Hermione.

"Hermione dear, you haven't answered yet," George teased her.

Hermione sighed and said, "Alright, I'll play your little game." Everyone looked over to her with shock written all over their faces. "What? A girl can have fun every once in a while," she told them crossing her arms over her chest. George's mind went on overload with all the new found possibilities.

"Perfect," George said. "I'll go first, dear sweet Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione thought for a moment then answered, "Truth."

"Scaredy cat," Fred whispered in her ear. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hmmm," George said. He tapped his chin in mock thought. "Let's see, who was your first kiss?"

Hermione's cheeks instantly blushed. She refused to meet anyone's eyes as she said, "A boy named Sean."

"Was he a muggle?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes. He lived on the same street as me. We became best friends. We were nine when it happened. I lost contact with him when I found out I was a witch though," Hermione explained to everyone. She refused to meet Fred's eyes as her cheeks turned an even brighter red.

"Kay Mione, your turn," Harry told her.

"Okay then Ginny, truth or dare?" Hermione asked the younger girl.

"Dare," Ginny said smirking. She knew that Hermione would never be able to come up with anything that embarrassing.

"Make her take a swim in the lake," Fred whispered in Hermione's ear. "Without any clothes on." Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled. Ginny watched Fred whisper something in Hermione's ear and watched her reaction.

"I dare you to take a swim in the pond," Hermione told the younger girl.

"Easy," Ginny said smiling and standing. She moved toward her dresser to start looking for her suit.

"With no clothes on," Hermione said. Ginny's smile faded as the older witch's words sunk in. She looked from her dresser to Hermione. Both Fred and Hermione had smug looks on their face. "Chicken?" Hermione asked as sweetly and as innocently as she could.

"No," Ginny told her confidently. She strode from the room with Hermione hot on her heels. Everyone followed after the girls. Ginny strode outside and right to the pond never looking back. She stopped by the edge and started to get undressed. She took off her sandals, tee-shirt, and shorts. She looked at the water as she took off her under garments. "Here I go," she whispered to herself as she ran and cannon balled into the water.

"Wow, I can't believe she did it," Hermione told Fred as he came to stand next to her. They watched as Ginny resurfaced, only showing her head though.

"Well Ginny is never one to back down from a challenge," Fred replied.

"It's freezing in here! Can I get out now?" Ginny called from the pond.

"Yea, you did the dare, come on out," Hermione said.

"Hey turn around! I'm not coming out of there until I see all of your guy's backs!" Ginny shouted as she swam toward the shore. Everyone turned around although Hermione could swear she heard Harry grumble about it. Ginny quickly dressed and then started the walk back to the house.

"So Ginny it is now your turn," Fred said as they walked.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

The game continued on with lots of laughs, some name calling, and luckily no hexing.

/

_*Two hours later*_

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Fred asked soon after the game of truth or dare ended. George, Harry, and Ginny were already a sleep in their respective rooms.

"Of course Fred," Hermione replied. Fred took a hold of her hand and led her to Ron's old room. "Fred why…" Hermione started to say but Fred stopped her with a kiss.

"Hermione for once, don't ask questions," Fred told her when they broke apart. Hermione nodded her head as Fred led her over to the window. He opened it and crawled out onto the roof. Hermione silently followed him. Fred laid down right in the middle of the roof and stared at the sky. Hermione laid down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. "How come you never told me about that Sean kid?" Fred suddenly asked. It had been bugging him all night.

"The subject never came up before," Hermione replied. She raised herself up on her elbow and looked at Fred. She could tell that the subject had been bugging him by the way his eyes looked, or maybe it was a different subject that was bothering him. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Katie Bell," Fred replied. "It was after our first quidditch match together. We had won thanks to some quick thinking from me and George." Fred chuckled then continued, "We hit a nasty bludger at the other team's seeker. He went down and we won the game. When we landed Katie just came over and kissed me."

"Oh," was all Hermione said as she laid back down.

"Hermione, I hope you understand that I would never ever love anyone more than I love you," Fred told her.

"I know Fred," Hermione told him. She put her head on his chest and her arm over his waist. Fred wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The two fell asleep on the roof with their arms around each other and smiles on their faces.

/

_*The next morning*_

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ginny asked as she bounded downstairs. Harry was deep in conversation with Sirius. George was talking to his eldest brother Bill and Molly was busy making breakfast.

"No dear why?" Molly responded.

"She never came to bed last night," Ginny told them. George looked up at her.

"Come to think of it, neither did Fred," George said.

"Where do you think they could be?" Harry asked.

"Where is who?" A sleep Remus asked as he came into the kitchen. The full moon was a few nights ago and he was still trying to recover.

"Fred and Hermione. No one has seen them since last night," Sirius told him.

"Are they a couple?" Remus asked as he accepted a cup of coffee from Molly.

"Yes," George told him.

"Molly is there any open bedrooms?" Remus asked.

"Well only Ron's old room," Molly replied. Remus raised his eyebrows and then everyone started to catch on. "Not in my house they won't!" Molly nearly yelled as she started toward the stairs

"Mum!" George said as he ran past his mother to block her way up the stairs.

"Molly they're teenagers let them have their fun," Sirius said with wink to Remus. Remus blushed slightly and took a sip of coffee to break their gazes. Suddenly a redhead and a brunette came down the stairs. Both looked like they had a rough night and both were still wearing their clothes from the previous night. Everyone looked up at them when they entered the kitchen then dropped their gazes.

"I think we might have interrupted something," Fred whispered in Hermione's ear. She nodded her head in reply but sat down at the table anyway.

"Good morning everyone," she said merrily.

"Morning," George said in a slightly bashful voice.

"So what was everyone talking about?" Hermione asked as Fred sat down next to her. No one answered her question and everyone refused to meet the couple's eyes.

/

_*Three days later*_

"Come on everyone the portkey leaves in a few minutes!" Molly yelled at her children. Fred and George were goofing around as always. Harry was still trying to pack his trunk. Hermione was sitting in a chair reading a book. Ginny was packed and was standing next to her mother.

"We're ready mum!" the twins cried in unison as the apperated next to their mother.

"Fred! George!" Molly yelled at them. The twins only laughed at their mother. Hermione sighed then put her book in her trunk. She quickly shrunk it and walked over to Molly.

"I'm all ready Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said was she stood by the older witch.

"Very good dear," Molly replied. Suddenly the old mirror that was the portkey started to glow. "Everyone hold on!" Everyone took a hold and they were off.

The Weasley/ Potter/ Granger clan arrived back at Hogwarts to the biggest commotion that anyone had ever seen.

**AN: Yay more cliffhangers! Next chapter= the trial at long last! So anywho please review. **

**AN2: SO...I still need a good idea for revenge. Please help me out!**

**AN3: I am still looking for a beta reader! (although I don't know how much longer this story will be but oh well) Just PM me! **

***uses the force on all of my reader* You will now review! Wait wrong Fandom, *uses Imperio on all of my readers* You will now review! Yay thanks, now go read some of my other stories! **


	12. The Trial: Part One

**AN: Yay! So as promised here is the trial...part one at least...you'll see what I mean after you read the chapter. Please review. I love knowing that you guys actually like my story. Also thank you to my awesome reviewers, hugs and cookies all around!**

***Disclaimer: check other chapters, I'm too lazy right now.**

The Weasley/ Potter/ Granger clan arrived back at Hogwarts to the biggest commotion that anyone had ever seen.

"Albus what's going on?" Molly asked as the headmaster came toward her and her family. There were witches and wizards of all kinds of nationalities surrounding the gates of Hogwarts.

"I'm afraid that all of these press people are here for Ronald's trial," Professor Dumbledore explained. Almost as soon as he had said that, flashes of all kinds started going off. Fred glanced at Hermione. They weren't expecting this. Now they had to reveal their relationship to the world. Fred paled and Hermione grabbed his hand. "Now we shall get started so I ask you to follow me," Professor Dumbledore said as he turned. Everyone followed him up to the castle but he paused outside the large doors. "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley will follow me now. The rest of you can sit in the Great Hall." Professor Dumbledore turned and Fred, Hermione, and Ginny followed him inside.

"Oh my poor babies," Molly said as Arthur embraced her from behind.

"Don't worry about it love," Arthur whispered in her ear. "All we can do is watch and pray." Molly nodded her head. Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek and George groaned.

"Please get a room, I've seen enough of Fred and Hermione snogging to last me a life time and now my parents!" George complained loudly. "I might just die of embarrassment!" Harry snickered at George's comments and Molly just glared at them.

"Molly dear, we better go in," Arthur said as he unwrapped himself from his wife.

"Right," was all she said. They walked into the castle and into the Great Hall. It had looked almost exactly as it had a week ago. Molly, Arthur, George, and Harry all sat patiently and silently as they waited for the trial to start.

/

Professor Dumbledore led Fred, Hermione, and Ginny into a small room off the backside of the Great Hall. The room was small with all sorts of odd silver and gold trinkets. Many looked like the ones that Professor Dumbledore liked to keep in his office.

"Now, I am sure that you are wondering why I brought you all here," Professor Dumbledore told the teenagers.

"Yes sir," Hermione said. She was the only one to answer.

"I just wanted to tell you that this trial is a huge deal. We have never had something like this happen in all my years here. Now I expect you to speak the truth and only the truth. Only speak when spoken to," Professor Dumbledore told them. The trio nodded in understanding. "I shall be there as part of the people watching. I will also be there to help protect you. If Ron gets out of control or if any of the dementors get any ideas. The Order will also be here so you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes sir," Fred, Hermione, and Ginny said in unison. There was a knock on the door and everyone looked at their side of the door.

"Will I do believe that it is time then," Dumbledore said. He opened the door and everyone walked from the little room into the Great Hall. Hermione walked out first with her head held high then Ginny walked out. Fred followed his sister. Professor Dumbledore stayed in the room and entered the Great Hall through the main doors.

"Note the entrance of Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and Fredrick Septimus Weasley," the Minister of Magic said. Hermione giggled when Fred's name was said and she looked back at him. His face was bright red. Ginny flashed her a smile and waggled her eyebrows as they walked to the center of the room. "The first to be witness is Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione stepped forward. Ron glared at her but she never looked back at him.

"Well I had an accident a few days before the murder," Hermione choked on the word murder but she continued her story anyways, "I had fallen in the lake you see, Madam Pomfrey had sent me back to my dorm to rest seeing as I was having trouble with my breathing. I was asleep when I had heard the yelling. It knew the voices to be that of Fred and Ron. I ran down the stairs from my room and saw Ginny hex Ron just in time to save Fred. I stayed in the shadows and almost went back to bed when I saw Ron get up. Fred and Ginny had been talking but they both noticed that he had gotten up. I stayed in the shadows figuring that the two of them could handle it. That's when Ron used the killing curse. I watched as Ginny jumped in front of Fred to save him. The curse hit her square in the back. I remember hexing Ron after that but then I can't really remember. I was in such grief for my lost friend that I don't remember what happened."

"So you don't remember calling for Madam Pomfrey or anyone for that matter?" a woman from the Wizengamot asked.

"No, I don't remember," Hermione told her truthfully.

"Do you know why the accused was fighting with his brother?" a man asked her. Hermione blushed and looked over to Fred. HE nodded at her in encouragement.

"Ron fancied me but I didn't fancy him back, instead I fancied his brother. I suppose you could say that Ron was jealous," Hermione told them.

"You betrayed me!" Ron yelled from his seat. He thrashed against the chains holding him to the chair. "You were snogging my brother behind my back! You traitor! You muggle! You…you filthy little mudblood!" Ron yelled. He knew that would hurt her the most. He had a smug look on his face that would impress any Slytherin. He knew that he had won this small battle.

Everyone gasped as the words left his lips. Hermione's eyes watered and she ran from the Great Hall.

"Mr. Weasley control yourself!" Fudge yelled. Even he looked mad about what Ron had just said. Even Percy looked mad at what his own brother had said. Fred ran after Hermione ignoring the shouts from his family and friends. "Ten minute break!" Fudge yelled when he realized that he couldn't get the Great Hall back under his control. There was just too much shouting and talking about Ron's comment.

"We need to find Hermione," Harry said turning to George.

"No give her a few minutes with Fred," Ginny said coming over to her family.

"Fred will get her to come back," George said confidently. "Plus they can't hold a trial without two of three prime witnesses gone."

"Five minutes, and if they're not back then we go looking," Harry said. George and Ginny nodded their heads with agreement.

**AN: OMR! Ron can be such a prat sometimes. Let me know what you think of Ron's lovely little outburst! Also I am still looking for a good revenge idea AND a beta reader so yea... Oh! the next chapter will be Fred and Hermione after she runs out and the nthe chapter after that will be the trial part two!**

**So that is all...now REVIEW!**


	13. Mudblood

**AN: So here is Hermione after she runs out of the Great Hall! I hope ya'll enjoy! Please review! Oh and the part where it in italic is Hermione's thoughts. So yea...enjoy and review! I want to get to at least 40 reviews before I update again so review! Thanks also to the people who have reviewed! I would give you all cupcakes and cookies and hugs if I could!**

***Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be bragging but seeing as I'm not bragging I don't own 'em!**

"You…you filthy little mudblood!" Ron yelled. Tears sprang immediately to Hermione's eyes. She couldn't believe that he had said that to her. She ran from the Great Hall before she really broke down. That word kept echoing in her head. _'Mudblood.'_

"Hermione!" someone shouted from behind her but she ignored them. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She just kept running.

_'Mudblood.' _There was that word again. She couldn't escape it. Soon she found herself climbing the stairs to the second floor.

_'Mudblood.'_ She ran to the only place that she knew she wouldn't be bothered, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

_'Mudblood.'_ She ran in and slammed the door shut behind her. She wasn't sure why the word affected her so much. She had heard it from Malfoy so many times that it didn't bother her anymore but as soon as Ron said it she broke down crying

_'Mudblood.'_

"Hermione?" A shrill high pitched voice asked.

"He…hello Myr...Myrtle," Hermione said between sobs. She leaned her back against one of the walls and broke down. Hermione crossed her arms over her knees and laid her head on them. Myrtle floated down in front of her.

_'Mudblood.'_

"What's the matter?" Myrtle asked. Hermione looked up at the ghost. She had never heard the ghost sound like she actually cared. Although Hermione and Myrtle had become somewhat close after what happened in Hermione's second year.

"One of…of my be…best fri…friends Ron…he…he," Hermione said in between sobs suddenly the door burst open.

_'Mudblood.'_

"Hermione," a relieved voice said. Hermione and Myrtle both looked at the redheaded boy in the door way.

"Fred!" Hermione cried. She stood and launched herself at him. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hermione, sshh, love, sshh, it'll be okay," Fred tried to sooth the sobbing girl. He wrapped his arms around her stroked her hair as she hugged him and sobbed.

"What happened to her?" Myrtle asked still in that caring voice. Fred looked up at the ghost.

"One of her best friends called her a…" Fred said. He took a deep breath before continuing, "He called her a mudblood."

_'Mudblood.'_ Fred watched as Myrtle's eyes went large with shock then softened with sympathy for the poor girl. She understood why the girl was so upset now. She had been called that word a lot too when she was in school.

"Which one was it?" Myrtle asked. Her eyes flashing a small amount of rage. She hopped that it wasn't her Harry. Harry was much too kind to call anyone that, especially the bushy haired brunette who he considered a sister.

"Ron, the one with the same color hair as me but a bit shorter and stockier," Fred explained.

"I never liked him," Myrtle told Fred and Hermione. Hermione turned her head from Fred's shoulder and gave a weak smile to the ghost girl. Myrtle gave her small smile back then disappeared into her toilet. She figured that she would give the redhead and Hermione some time alone.

"Love?" Fred asked turning Hermione's attention back to him. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Hermione asked with tears still streaming down her face. They weren't the sobs that made her entire body shake but just silent tears.

"No," Fred said his eyes filled with love and concern.

"I will be don't worry," Hermione told him.

"Why do I not believe you?" Fred asked her. He looked down into her chocolate eyes searching for an answer.

_'Mudblood.'_

"Fred really, I'll be okay. I mean Malfoy has called me that since second year," Hermione said. "I mean I do remember a certain pair of twins who wanted to beat him to a pulp when he first called me that."

_'Mudblood.' _

Fred smiled at the memory and said, "I do remember that." The two were silent for a few minutes. Hermione was still wrapped in his arms and she still had her arms around his neck.

"Do we have to go back?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"No, I don't believe that we have to but I think that if we go missing for too long Fudge just might convict him in our absence," Fred explained.

"Which wouldn't be good," Hermione sighed. She buried her head into Fred's chest.

"No it wouldn't be good," Fred said. He put his head on top of hers and they just stood there.

"So Fredrick Septimus Weasley, I now know why you didn't want me to know your full name," Hermione teased him. She pulled her head back to look into his blue eyes. Fred was bright red and refused to meet Hermione's eyes. He didn't say anything. "I think it's cute though," Hermione said smiling. Fred looked her and smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her. Her lips tasted salty from her tears and Fred wished that he could just make all of this crap in their lives go away so that they could just be happy.

Suddenly there was knock on the door then it opened. Nether Fred or Hermione heard the door open. "Look who it is, the mudblood and the blood traitor," a voice sneered from the doorway. Fred and Hermione looked to who it was. The blonde hair, grey eyes, and sliver and green robes told them that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

_'Mudblood.'_ There was that word again. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from it.

"Malfoy I have not have a good day so either you leave right now or face whatever the hell I want to give to you," Hermione said. Fred and Draco looked to her in surprise. She had stepped out of Fred's embrace so that she could fully face Malfoy. There was a fire in her eyes that Draco hadn't seen since the day that she punched him back in third year.

"Yea, what are you going to do to me mudblood?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. He wasn't backing down, not without a fight.

_'Mudblood.'_ That word just kept popping up and wouldn't leave her alone.

"You foul little git," Hermione said walking toward him. She drew back her arm ready to punch the living daylights outta him when someone came to his rescue.

"Hermione!" Harry called out as he walked toward the bathroom. He hadn't seen Draco or Hermione standing there but he was out looking for Hermione. Draco gave her another one of his trademark smirks before walking off.

"I can't go back yet," Hermione said turning to Fred.

"Then we won't," Fred replied. He closed the door as quietly as he could then put a silencing charm up. "There now no one can find us."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she hugged him. **(Thank you to gimarkley2013 for pointing out that Harry never moves on so here is updated version!) **They heard Harry's footsteps outside the door as he called her name again. Both Fred and Hermione ignored him. They heard his footsteps slowly fade away.

"You're very welcome love," Fred told her hugging her back. They stood there just hugging until Hermione said something.

"Fred, why do you love a mudblood like me?" Hermione asked looking up into his big blue eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Fred said sounding absolutely shocked and horrified. He couldn't believe that she would ever call herself that. "Don't you ever call yourself that again. I don't care who says it to why or for what reason but you are not a mudblood. You are much much better than that."

"Why Fred? Why am I so much better than that?" Hermione asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Because you are beautiful and smart and strong and brave and amazing. You're the brightest witch of our age. You're probably the smartest witch to attend Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw!" Fred exclaimed. "You are so brave and perfect in every way. You are truly amazing."

"Thank you Fred," Hermione said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Fred her back with hunger. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. He wanted to give the world to her. That's when he came up with his most ridiculous and crazy plan yet. He knew that first he needed to talk to George.

When they broke apart Fred said, "You're welcome."

"I'm ready to go back now," Hermione said.

"Let's go then," Fred said taking down his silencing charm. Hermione grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. Fred smiled at her and they left the bathroom together. They walked back the Great Hall in a comfortable silence.

"There you two are!" Ginny said as they walked through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Here we are," Hermione replied with a small smile to the younger girl.

"Now we can start the trial again," Ginny said turning and walking back toward the center of the court area. Hermione and Fred quickly followed her.

When Fudge noticed that his three witnesses were back he said, "Next up to be witness is Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny stepped forward and started her tale.

**AN: Not as big of a cliffie as I hoped but it still works. I know that Myrtle is super OOC in this but that's how I wanted her to be. You can go make your own fic if you don't like it! Sorry 'bout that but I just know that people will cmment on it. But anywho I still need revenge! I am no longer looking for a beta reader, no I didn't find one, I just gave up looking because I'm lazy.**

**So now scroll down just a little bit more and review. Remember I want to get to 40 reviews, which means 4 more reviews, before I update again! Thanks my darlings!**


	14. The Trial: Part Two

**AN: So my darlings, I got my five reviews plus a few so as your reward the next chapter! Yay! Thank you guys for all of the postiveness that I have gotten! I'm so glad that you guys like it! Now please read and review! The more postivenss that I see the faster the updates! Also thank you to my amazing reviewers! I love you all! You just brighten my day everytime I see a new review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

When Fudge noticed that his three witnesses were back he said, "Next up to be witness is Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny stepped forward and started her tale. "I was coming back to the common room because I had a free hour next in my schedule but as I walked through the portrait hole I saw Ron standing there about the murder his own brother. I quickly hexed him and he collapsed. I ran to Fred crying and he soothed me. He said that I had done the right by hexing Ron. We sat and talked for a few minutes until we both noticed that Ron was coming around so we quickly stood. Fred told Ron to drop his wand but instead Ron shot the killing curse. I couldn't let Fred be killed so I tackled Fred. I knew that the curse hit me but I didn't feel it. It only felt like I had fallen asleep. I woke up two days later in a dark room. I had no idea where I was. I could feel my wand in my back pocket so I pulled it out and lit it. I figured out that I was somewhere in the dungeons of the castle. I quickly found the door to the room and let myself out. I wasn't sure what was going on within the castle in my absence but I listened in to some conversations and found out that Ron's trial was being held in the Great Hall. I basically ran there as fast as I could. I wasn't sure why Ron was on trial until I remembered. He murdered me," Ginny told the Wizengamot.

"But that doesn't explain why you're still alive," a woman said.

"I think that the reason I'm alive is better explained by my brother," Ginny said looking over to Fred. Fred stepped forward and looked at the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Weasley please explain to us how your sister is still alive today," a man told him.

"Well my brother and I are quite the pranksters and it's our dream to open our own joke store. But we wanted more than just pranks in our store so we started a line of defense items. We were still experimenting with them when Ginny barged in on us demanding to help us with our products. We told her okay and handed her a locket. It has a shield charm on it," Fred explained.

"How does it work?" someone asked.

"Well when the wearer, Ginny in this case, gets hit with a spell it seems like they are still affected by it without any permanent damage. That way the attacker, Ron, can feel like they won and let their guard down then the wear can get up and defeat the attacker. There were still some kinks in it that my brother and I were trying to figure out. We were going to do some minor spells on Ginny to see what happens but we never got around to it. She was still wearing it when Ron attacked her," Fred told them.

"That doesn't explain though how she woke up two days later," a man spoke up. A few of the Wizengamot people around them voiced their agreement.

"Like I said there were still a few kinks in the locket and it was hit with an unforgivable cruse. That curse was the killing curse no less so it took more time for the spell to wear off. Plus we had never tested it before so we had no idea how long she might have been out," Fred explained.

"Thank for that description Mr. Weasley," Fudge said. Fred nodded his head and stepped back. "Miss Weasley, do you still have this locket?"

"Yes," Ginny said pulling out the small locket from under her shirt.

"May we see it?" Fudge asked her. Ginny nodded her head and took the locket off. She stepped forward and placed it into Fudge's open hand. He inspected for a few moments before passing it onto the Wizengamot witches and wizards. Everyone oohed and aahed at the small locket. Fred looked over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows at George. George grinned back and flashed him a thumbs up.

"Miss Weasley do you have any other evidence that you were attacked?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, I have a small lighting shaped scar on the inside of the right wrist," Ginny said.

"May we see your scar?" a woman asked her.

"Of course," Ginny replied. She rolled up her sleeve and showed her wrist to the Wizengamot. Every gasped at seeing it. They had only ever seen a scar of the same type on one other being, Harry Potter, who happened to have also survived the killing curse.

"Thank you Miss Weasley," Fudge told her. Ginny rolled her sleeve back down and stepped back in between Hermione and Fred. "I do believe that we have enough information to decide the fate of the accused."

"All in favor of accusing Ronald Bilius Weasley of the attempted murders of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Fredrick Septimus Weasley," a woman said. Everyone in the Wizengamot, including the Minister of Magic, raised their hands.

"Accused of all charges," Fudge said as he banged his gavel on the table in front of him.

"Minister," someone said standing. Everyone looked behind them to see Dumbledore standing and walking toward the Minister. "I do believe that we need to talk about Mr. Weasley's sentence." Ron looked up at the mention of what was to become of him though he said nothing.

"Dumbledore you very well know that this boy has to go to Azkaban," Fudge said.

"But Fudge the boy is only sixteen, you can at least wait until he has come of age," Dumbledore told the Minister.

"No, he is a threat to everyone around him," Fudge said glancing at Ron.

"We can keep him here at the castle, in his cell in the dungeon. That way I can keep a lookout over the boy and he can have tutors who can finish his education," Dumbledore explained.

"Fine but as soon as the boy comes of age he is to be moved to Azkaban," Fudge said.

"Very well Minister," Dumbledore told the Minister. He turned on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Fudge called to the shocked on lookers. Everyone stood and started to talk at once but one voice could be heard above the rest.

"You mudblood! I can't believe you! I HATE YOU!" Ron shouted as he glared at Hermione. Those last three words had more power in them than any of the insults he threw at her.

"Silencio!" someone yelled and Ron was immediately quieted. Kinsley Shacklebolt had one of Ron's arms as they tried to move him. Remus Lupin had the other. Everyone watched as they dragged him from the Great Hall. Fred looked over to Hermione but she was gone. There were only two places that she would go to and Fred knew both of them.

**AN: Ah, that git Ron messing everything up. Oh well. The next chapter= Fred and Hermione after she runs from the Great Hall for the second time in a day. Still looking for good revenge cuz I have NO ideas on it what so ever so please help me out! I would be super greatful if you did! **

**Now REVIEW! As my faithful minions I command you to!**


	15. Conversations and Propositions

**AN: Gah! I had such issues with this chapter. I had no ideas for it until I thought up the part with Ron. So enjoy and review! I want to get to 50 reviews by this weekend so please help me get to my goal! Hugs and cookies for those who have reviewed. I love you all!**

***Diclaimer: Not my characters**

"You mudblood! I can't believe you! I HATE YOU!" Ron shouted as he glared at Hermione. Those last three words had more power in them than any of the insults he threw at her.

"Silencio!" someone yelled and Ron was immediately quieted. Kinsley Shacklebolt had one of Ron's arms as they tried to move him. Remus Lupin had the other. Everyone watched as they dragged him from the Great Hall. Fred looked over to Hermione but she was gone. There were only two places that she would go to and Fred knew both of them.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to find Hermione," Fred told Ginny. Ginny turned to him and nodded once. Fred turned and ran as fast as he could from the Great Hall. He ran until up to the second floor. He quickly turned into the library and he knew that he was in the right place when he heard sniffling. "Hermione," Fred called out softly.

"Fre…Fred?" a voice called out. Fred followed it until he reached an area with five overstuffed chairs all in a circle. As he walked up he could see a head covered in brown bushy hair curled up in one of the chairs.

"Hermione," Fred sighed as he walked closer. Hermione didn't respond but merely started to cry again. "Oh Merlin, Hermione," Fred said as he knelt down in front of her. "Hermione love, look at me." Hermione looked up at him tears still streaming down her face. "Love don't let him bother you like this. That stupid git isn't worth your time, energy, or tears," Fred told her wiping away her tears.

"But Fred he was one of my best friends. I loved him like a brother," Hermione said.

"I know but he is my brother too and I can honestly say that if he has enough guts to say what he has to you then he does not deserve another ounce of your energy," Fred told her staring into her eyes, trying to get her to understand.

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes as she mulled it over in her head. Fred was right but she didn't want to outright tell him that. She didn't feel the need to stroke his ego right now. "Okay," Hermione said simply.

"Okay what?" Fred asked her confused.

"Okay that Ron doesn't deserve my energy," Hermione stated as she got up from her chair.

"I'm so proud of you Hermione," Fred said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

The two stood embracing for quite some time until Hermione asked, "Fred we can go back to the Great Hall now?"

"Of course love," Fred replied dropping his arms from around her. He grabbed her hand and they intertwined fingers.

"Fred I love you," Hermione said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too Hermione," Fred replied giving her hand a small squeeze. They walked back the Great Hall hand in hand not even noticing a shadowy figure watching and following them.

/

Ron watched the girl he loved walk away from the library hand in hand with his brother. He wanted to kill his brother but he knew that now would not be the right time. Instead he slunk back to his cell in the dungeons. He noticed that a certain blonde haired git was waiting for him outside his cell. He slipped in between the bars and vanished the shadows that concealed him.

"Hello Weasel," Draco Malfoy said when he noticed that Ron had returned.

"What do you want Ferret?" Ron asked slumping back against one of the cell walls.

"How do you do that shadow thing?" Draco asked him curiosity written all over his face.

"I don't know, I guess I just think about being concealed and my body just does it," Ron replied.

"Hmm, the dark lord is curious about you," Draco told the redhead.

Ron looked up at Draco and asked, "Why?"

"You wanted to kill your own brother for loving the same girl you did but instead killed your sister. Who wouldn't be curious about you?" the blonde retorted. Ron looked down mulling over the new information. "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Ron asked confused.

"The dark lord wants you." Draco replied looking at Ron with a smirk on his face.

"What would the dark lord want with me?" Ron asked looking up.

"Well he wants to know how to do that shadow thing. He also just wants you. I mean the boy who lived best friend. You could give the dark lord such an advantage," Draco replied.

"What would I get out of this?"

"Freedom." That was the one word that Ron wanted to hear. He wanted freedom so badly but he would never be able to have it if he worked for Voldemort.

Ron voiced his opinion, "I wouldn't have freedom if I worked under the dark lord. I would forever be his slave."

"Sure as hell beats Azkaban though," Draco replied shrugging his shoulders.

He started to walk away when he heard Ron call out to him, "Wait!"

"What Weasel? I haven't got all day," Draco asked irritably.

"How can I trust you?" Ron asked.

"Why should you?" Draco countered, "But I and the dark lord can offer you the one thing you want, freedom."

"How would I get my freedom?"

"Well you're going to have to stay in this dingy little cell until you turn of age. Once you turn seventeen you'll be moved to Azkaban but at that point death eaters will come and break you out. Plus at that point you will be able to really start serving the dark lord," Draco explained to the redheaded boy. The dark lord had told him of this plan the last time there had been a meeting.

"So I have to stay here and not be able to get my revenge on my brother until I turn seventeen?" Ron asked.

"Why just get revenge on your blood traitor of a brother. Why not get revenge on that mudblood of a girl who obviously doesn't love you," Draco suggested.

"I can do that?" Ron asked looking up. Draco noticed that he had rage and hate in his eyes. He had to admit that they did look kinda hot like that.

_'No focus Draco,'_ he told himself looking away from Ron's eyes.

"With mine and the dark lord's help you can," Draco said aloud.

"I'm in," was all Ron said.

**AN: OMR! Ron's gonna be a Death Eater! Stay tuned to see what happens next! Now please Review! Like I said I want 50 reviews by this weekend! **


	16. The Great Escape with a Twist

**AN: Gah sorry this took so long to get out. I know that I said 50 reviews then I'd update bu I'm kinda late. Sorry! I had some beta reading stuff to do, then my parents took me to a concert and I didn't get home til one in the morning, and I just had a lot to do. So anywho here is the next chapter! yay! Please reveiw. I will love you forever if you did! Also thank you to my amazing reviewers! You guys never fail to make me feel awesome about this story. So anywho enjoy and sorry for the long AN but I had a lot to say.**

***Disclaimer: Not my charcters. I just like making them do things that they normally wouldn't and being with people that they normally wouldn't.**

The rest of the year passed with nothing big happening. Harry and Draco get into quite a few fights now that Ron and Draco were on the same side. The D.A practiced harder and longer and had more meetings. Hermione and Fred's love was stronger than ever and everyone knew of the prankster and the bookworm being together. But with everyone knowing they could kiss openly in public and no one would gossip about it. Everything was basically normal until it came time for O. .

/

"Are you sure you want to do this Fred?" George asked his twin.

"I'm sure George," Fred responded.

"Then are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go," George said stepping forward. "Alhoamora," he whispered as he pointed to a pink door. He tried the handle but it didn't work.

"Hurry up George ," Fred said looking over his brother's shoulder at the door.

"I know just give me a minute," George said pulling out a small pin from his pocket. He stuck it into the small key hole and wiggled it around for a few moments. "Got it," George said pushing open the door.

"You are brilliant," Fred said following his brother inside.

"I get that a lot," George replied with a cheeky grin to his brother.

"Shut up George," Fred said looking around the room.

"Merlin, can this woman have any more cats?" George asked looking at the wall covered in cat plates.

"George come on we gotta find our brooms," Fred replied smacking his brother on the back of his head.

"Alright alright," George said looking away from the cats. "Hey look!"George said pointing to what looked like the handles of three broom sticks. Fred walked over to it and pulled. Out came the three brooms chained together with a large lock on the front.

"George you are amazing!" Fred exclaimed looking at the brooms.

"I know I am," he replied kneeling down next to them. He stuck the pin into the lock and wiggled it around. Suddenly the lock popped open. "Yes!"

"Amazing, you need to teach me that one Gred," Fred told his brother.

"Maybe someday Forge but for now we make our grand escape!" George said picking up his broom. He handed the other one to Fred. They mounted them together and took off.

"I forgot how amazing flying felt!" Fred called to his brother as they soared down the corridors of the castle. The two flew over the heads of the students of Hogwarts and their professors. They could hear the students' yells of encouragement as they flew.

"Ready Fred?" George asked as they reached the staircase.

"Ready George!" Fred called back. The two took out their wands and lit the fireworks. The fireworks were loud and obnoxious, a sure way to piss Umbridge off.

In the great hall the fifth year students  
were taking their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L when they heard a loud banging. Hermione dropped her quill and looked at Harry. The two communicated silently, they knew that this must be the Weasley twins escaping. They went back to their work as nonchalantly as possible. They worked on their tests for a few moments until there was another loud boom. That's when Umbridge looked at the door to the Great Hall.

"Whoo!" Fred shouted as they burst through the door.

"Yea!" George shouted at the same time. They lit more fireworks as they zoomed around the hall. All of the fifth year students started to cheer them on, including Harry. Hermione just sat there and let them do their thing, not even bothering to yell at them, unlike Umbridge.

"Fred and George Weasley I command that you two stop those fireworks this instant!" Umbridge yelled at the boys.

Fred and George looked at each then yelled together, "Never!" They lit a few more fireworks before flying out of the Great Hall. Everyone stood up and followed them out. That's when Fred pulled out one and lit. It took the form of a dragon and chased her back into the Great Hall before exploding in her face.

"Let's go Fred!" George yelled as he flew toward the main castle doors.

"Wait, I have to do one last thing!" Fred called back as he zoomed back toward the Great Hall. He landed right in front of Hermione with a huge grin plastered on his face. He pulled her into a kiss and ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls going on around them. When they broke apart he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione replied back smiling at her boyfriend. She pulled him into one more quick hug then released him. "You should go. George is looking a little impatient." Fred looked over to his brother then back to his girlfriend. She nodded at him and he nodded back. He then took off on his broom again. Fred looked back at Hermione as he flew away.

"I'll miss you Mione," he whispered as he turned back around. He flew out into the courtyard with George. Peeve the poltergeist along with the students and staff followed them out.

"Give her hell for us Peeves!" the twins yelled in unison the ghost. Peeves in return tipped his hat to his favorite pranksters since the Marauders. The twins lit their final firework, a giant W in little orange fireworks.

"Goodbye Fred," Hermione whispered as she watched her love fly away. "I'll miss you." She looked behind her to go talk to Harry when she saw him. "No," she whispered as he slunk back into the shadows.

'It had to be a trick of my mind,' she tried to convince herself but it wasn't working. It looked so much like him. She didn't have much time to think about it when she saw a familiar mop of black hair fall towards the ground. "Harry!" she cried as she ran over to him.

"Hermione what's wrong with Harry?" Neville asked running over.

"I don't know!" she cried as she held his body. Suddenly he gasped.

"Sirius, he's got Sirius," was all Harry said.

"Let's go," Hermione said taking off at a run. Harry was close on her heels but they had left Neville behind in all the confusion.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she fell into the run next to her.

"It's Padfoot," Hermione replied using Sirius's Marauder name. Hermione took a quick left into an empty classroom. Harry and Ginny followed her in.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked as soon as she had put up locking and silencing spells.

"Voldemort has Sirius in the Ministry of Magic," Harry told her. "They're in the place that I kept seeing in my dreams."

"Harry, I thought that Snape taught you to block him out," Hermione said.

"I tried Hermione but he was too strong. I couldn't stop him," Harry replied.

"We have to get word to the order. It's lucky that I learned how to communicate with my patronus," Hermione said. "What should we tell them?"

"That Voldemort has taken Sirius to the Ministry," Ginny said.

"No someone could intercept it and learn that we know where Sirius is," Hermione said.

"That He has taken Padfoot to the place where it's hidden," Harry said.

"Perfect!" Hermione cried. She quickly conjured her patronus and told it what to say and where to go. It quickly took off into the sky.

"What do we do know?" Ginny asked after they couldn't see Hermione's patronus anymore.

"We wait," she replied.

"No. We go to the Ministry," Harry said.

**AN: Wow, so much going on in this chapter! But anywho please review. Also my life is going to get pretty crazy soon seeing as I start school on Tuesday -_- I am not excited because that means that I won't have as much time to write so please stick with me. I'll update as much as I can but it may only be on weekends. A chapter during the middle of the week will be rare but there might be a few. Please just stick with this story. I promise that it is going to get good soon!**


	17. Fallen

**AN: Yay! New chapter just as promised! So thanks you to my ever so loyal reviews! I love you all so much! So anywho please enjoy and review becuase I know that you guys are so going to hate me after this chapter.**

***Disclaimer: check earlier chapters**

"What do we do know?" Ginny asked after they couldn't see Hermione's patronus anymore.

"We wait," she replied.

"No we go to the Ministry," Harry said.

"Harry we can't. We have to wait until the Order gets our message," Hermione replied.

"But Hermione, he's got Sirius! I can't just stand back and wait for him to get murdered!" Harry shouted.

"Harry have you thought that maybe Voldemort wanted you to see this?" Hermione asked him.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Have you thought that Voldemort purposely let you see those images, that he knows of the connection?" Hermione tried again.

"I don't care if he let me see those things or not but he's got Sirius!" Harry shouted standing up.

Hermione sighed then said, "Fine but how do we get to London?"

"We fly of course," a dreamy voice said from the doorway.

"Luna, Neville?" Ginny asked seeing the two members of the D.A.

"Sorry but none of you are coming with me," Harry said at the same time.

"Harry James Potter, how many times do we have to tell you that no matter what we're in this together?" Hermione asked placing a hand on her hip. Harry gave her a sheepish smile. "We're coming with you."

"Alright, fine, let's just go," Harry said walking toward the door. "But what are we flying on?"

"We couldn't possibly fly brooms all the way there," Ginny said.

"There's only one creature that we can fly on who can get us there," Luna said looking at Harry. That's when it all clicked in Harry's mind.

"Luna can you take us the Thestrals?" Harry asked the girl knowing exactly what she had been talking about. She nodded once then took off. She ran through the castle with Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny hot on her heels. She ran through the halls and out onto the grounds. She ran to the forbidden forest and then suddenly stopped.

"We're here," Luna said in her dreamy voice. She was staring one of the creatures right in the eyes.

"Where are we?" Hermione whispered looking around. All she saw were the trees and bushes that surround the big open clearing.

"We're in the Thestral clearing," Harry explained. He looked from Hermione to Luna. "Luna can you help me get everyone onto the Thestral s so that we can fly to the Ministry?"

"Of course," Luna responded. Harry and Luna carefully got everyone loaded onto the Thestrals. As soon as everyone was ready they took off flying. Harry was in front with Luna and Ginny behind him then Hermione and Neville in the back. It only took about a half hour but they had arrived at the Ministry in London.

"Harry how are we going to get in?" Hermione asked as they dismounted the Thestrals.

"Mr. Weasley took me through the visitors' entrance when I came here for my trial. That's where I had seen the door from my dream before. I just have to follow the same way we went then," Harry told everyone as he strode toward a phone booth. "Everyone needs to fit in here." The five teenagers crammed themselves into the booth and Harry pushed a few buttons on the phone. Suddenly the entire booth started to move and they were going down into the Ministry. When they reached the bottom everyone was staring around at the huge place, everyone besides Harry.

"It's amazing," Hermione breathed. "I've read so much about it but now to actually be here."

"Hermione let's go!" Harry called from up ahead. He had taken off at a run toward the elevator area. Hermione, along with the rest of the group, turned and started to run as well. They all crammed into an elevator and took it down to the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry are you sure that this is where we need to be?" Hermione whispered as the elevator came to a stop. In front of them stood a black door.

"Yes."

"Let's go then," Hermione said. She pulled out her wand and everyone followed her lead. Harry pushed the door open. Inside the door was a room filled with thousands of shelves. The shelves were filled with different sized glass balls with smoke swirling around inside them.

"What is this place?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said looking around the room. She was just as stunned as everyone else by the room.

"Who cares, we just have to find Sirius," Harry said breaking out into a run again. He ran down the rows muttering incoherently under his breath. The rest of the group followed him until he suddenly stopped. "He should be here," Harry said looking at the empty place between the two rows.

"Harry this has your name on," Hermione said looking at one of the small glass balls. Harry walked over to it and picked it up.

A loud clapping sound could be heard coming from one of the aisle adjacent to them. Lucius Malfoy stepped up into the light. "Very good Potter," he drawled.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked him backing away.

"Ah yes, well you see the Dark Lord only showed you those images to get you here. So that you could get the prophecy," Lucius explained.

Harry held up the small glass sphere and asked, "Why does the dark lord want this?"

"I can't tell you that," Lucius said taking a step toward Harry. He held out his hand and said, "Just give it here Potter."

"No," Harry said as he backed up a step. He felt Hermione's back against his side, Neville next to him, Luna behind him, and Ginny to his other side. "NOW!"

"STUPIFY!" the teenagers all shouted at the same time. The Death Eaters that had been surrounding them were either stunned by the spell or vanished into smoke. At the same time that everyone was yelling Harry threw the glass ball to the ground and it shattered. Lucius let out a roar and lunged at Harry.

"Stupify!" Harry yelled at him but Lucius only turned into his smoke form and vanished. "RUN!" Harry yelled as he took off back the way that they had come. Everyone followed his lead and ran. They shouted spells and jinxes at the pursuing Death Eaters.

"Expelliarmus!" "Stupify!" "Levicorpus!"and "Reducto!" could be heard coming from the teenagers.

"Crucio" and "Avada Kedavra" could be heard coming from the Death Eaters.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted at a Death Eater but the spell hit a shelf instead. The shelf toppled and hit the next shelf over starting a domino effect. This distracted the Death Eaters as they swerved and veered off course so that a falling shelf would not hit them. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were all too stunned to move as shelf after shelf fell.

"Let's get out of here!" Ginny yelled when she saw that the shelves were now starting to fall toward them.

"I agree!" Harry yelled as he started to run again. Everyone followed him and soon they were back at the black door. Harry threw it open and ran through it. He ran right into Sirius.

"Harry?" Sirius asked as his god son pulled away from him.

"Sirius!" Harry cried looking at his god father.

"Harry look, the rest of the order is here too," Hermione said looking around. There stood Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Arthur.

"Well well," a voice drawled bringing everyone's attention to the blonde haired man standing in the door way. "Isn't this a nice little reunion."

"Lucius Malfoy," Remus said moving in front of Neville. The rest of the Order members moved in front of a student. Kingsley was in front Hermione, Sirius was in front of Harry, Tonks was in front of Luna, and Arthur stood in front of Ginny. The Order members and the teenagers all had their wands out and pointed toward the doorway. They were slowly backing up.

"Harry get your friends out of here. You've done well but now it's time to leave," Sirius told him his eyes never leaving the doorway. The number of Death Eaters standing there was steadily growing.

"No, I want to stay and fight," Harry said as he moved next to him. Everyone was still backing up trying to put distance between the two groups.

"Harry get out of here," Sirius commanded.

"No!"

"Go!" Sirius said as he turned his attention from the door way to his god son.

"Avada Kedavra!" a female yelled from the door way.

"NO!" someone else yelled as they dove in front of Sirius.

"Hermione!" another voice yelled but it was too late. Hermione had fallen.

**AN: Do you hate me? Please don't hate me! I promise that I'll update ASAP so that you if you do hate me you won't hate me for too long. Anywho please review. Let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter.**


	18. Taken

**AN: Wow I spoil you guys. Two chapters in two days. Well anywho thanks for not hating me! At least I don't think you guys did. So please enjoy. I wasn't going to write this until next weekend but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here ya' guys go! Also I love all of my amazing reviewers. You guys never fail to make me smile! So please read and review.**

***Disclaimer: meh, check other chapters.**

"Avada Kedavra!" a female yelled from the door way.

"NO!" someone else yelled as they dove in front of Sirius.

"Hermione!" another voice yelled but it was too late. Hermione had fallen.

"Everyone stay back!" Kingsley yelled as he looked at the dead form of Hermione. Everyone kept their distance but tears were streaming down Luna's face and Ginny was sobbing. She tried to run forward from behind her father but he just grabbed a hold of her waist and held her.

"Harry go now. Get out of here. Arthur will take you," Sirius said as he faced the Death Eaters again. Harry looked at his god father with tear filled eyes but shook his head.

"I'm not leaving," he said.

Sirius now knew that he would not win this battle but yelled to Arthur, "Take the children and get out of here. Take Hermione as well, we'll keep them occupied." Arthur nodded once then started to call the teens over to him. The battle was now raging on around them as the Order plus Harry drew the Death Eaters away from Hermione. The group of teenagers slowly made their way to Hermione.

"Everyone grab hold!" Arthur commanded. He felt Luna and Ginny grip one arm and Neville grab the other. He took a hold of Hermione's hand with the arm that Neville had and they Disapparited with a pop.

"Arthur?" Molly asked when she saw her husband on the front lawn of the Burrow. Three teenagers surrounded him. She recognized one to be her daughter. She rushed from the kitchen and out to the yard. "Arthur!"

"Molly!" Arthur cried when he saw his wife. He got up and hugged her tight.

"Arthur what happened?" Molly asked not seeing Hermione's body.

"When we got the Ministry the kids were running from Death Eaters. They ran into us actually, but Sirius was arguing with Harry about leaving and Bellatrix Lestrange shoot the killing curse at him. Hermione jumped in the way of it," Arthur explained. He gestured to Hermione's body which was lying on the grass.

"Oh no," Molly whispered when she saw the body. Tears sprang to her eyes as she crouched down next to the girl who was practically a daughter to her.

"Mum," a chocked voice said. Molly looked up to see the face of Ginny standing there.

"Oh Ginny dear," the elder witch cried as she embraced her daughter. Ginny sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Arthur turned to the other two teens that were standing now as well.

"Neville, Luna, we need to get you two home," Arthur said holding out his arms. Each teen took an arm and they Disapparited with another pop.

"Ginny we need to move her inside," Molly said as she stood with her daughter. Ginny only numbly nodded her head. Molly levitated the body and they slowly made their way inside. Molly laid Hermione down on a couch when they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Mum what's going on?" the person asked.

"Yea we heard that Order went to the Ministry to face off against some Death Eaters," an identical voice said. Molly turned around to face her twin sons. Fred and George took in their mother's appearance.

"Mum what happened?" Fred asked her taking a small step forward. Molly said nothing but only stepped to the side of the couch. Fred and George looked to the see the small petite form of Hermione lying there. "Hermione!" Fred cried as he rushed toward her. He pushed hair back from her face and gripped her hand but she didn't move.

"Is she…" George started but couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to. He didn't want to think what had happened to the girl that made his brother so happy.

"Dead," Ginny confirmed. George looked at her and saw that she had been crying as well. Fred couldn't take it. The girl he loved so much was taken from him.

"NO!" Fred cried his voice filled with anguish. Tears spilled from his eyes as he hugged her lifeless form. He wanted nothing more than to bring her back. To bring her back and to hear her laugh, to see her smile, to kiss her prefect lips, to be scolded by her, to hold her close, to see her cheeks blush when they kissed in public, to see her eyes shine, to tell her he loved her one last time. But that was impossible. No one could be brought back from the dead. He started to sob as he thought about all those things.

"Fred," George said his own voice thick with tears. Fred didn't respond but only hugged Hermione tighter and cried harder. Fred wanted to take her on picnics by the pond near the Burrow, to let her help with the store, to go on midnight strolls, to bring her breakfast in bed, to prank her then laugh about it later, to take care of her when she was sick. There were so many things that he wanted to do but now he never could. He could never see her walk down an aisle in a white dress, they would never own a house together, they would never start a family together, they would never be together again. After all the crap that they had been through to get there, she was gone.

"Freddie dear," Molly said trying to comfort her heart broken son but he ignored her as well. He just continued to cry and hug his lost girlfriend.

"We should leave him alone for a few minutes," Ginny whispered as she wiped away her own tears. Molly and George nodded knowing that they would not be able to console the boy. They walked from the living room to the kitchen. They heard a loud popping noise and rushed outside. The Order plus Harry and Dumbledore were standing there. They looked tired and worn from the battle but everyone was there. Arthur was back as well from bringing Neville and Luna home. Ginny ran to hug Harry glad that he was okay. Molly hugged Arthur. Remus and Sirius embraced each other before a blushing Remus pulled away. Kingsley, Tonks, and George all hung back and just watched with sad eyes.

"Molly," Dumbledore said his eyes kind as he talked to the witch.

"Everyone inside, I'll make tea and you can tell me what happened," Molly said as she moved back toward the house. No one wanted to argue with the witch so just followed. When everyone was seated around the table and had tea the conversations started. They could still hear Fred's cries coming from the living room but they were quieter now.

"We lost an extremely brave witch today," Kingsley said.

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here now," Sirius said.

"We have to let her parents know," Remus said looking around the table.

"We should wait a few days," Dumbledore said. "We should wait until the wizarding community can accept it before we tell her parents."

"Alright," Remus said not daring to argue with the elder wizard.

"We have to give her a proper funeral," a new voice said. Everyone looked to the doorway of the kitchen to see Fred standing there. He was still crying and his voice was rough and scratchy. "It's what she would want." Everyone nodded in agreement.

If only anyone had bothered to lift Hermione's sleeve or check her neck they would have know that she would not need a funeral.

**AN: Oh my goodness, I was totally crying while writing about Fred. I hope I got someone else to cry as well! My mom came in to tell me to go to bed while I was writing and I was sitting here bawling my eyes out as I wrote and she was like what's the matter but I couldn't explain it to her so I just told her to go away. I know what a great person I am! So anywho not really sure what the next chapter will be but stick the week out and I promise I will update on the weekend again. So anywho please scroll down a little and review. I would be ever so greatful!**


	19. Times with Fred

**AN: Yay new chapter as promised! Also I'm glad to see that I made at least one person cry with what I said about Fred. So yay on my part! Also thank you to my ever so lovely reviewers, who never fail to make me smile! Cookies all around! So anywho please read and enjoy then review.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars (You'll see what I mean after reading this chapter)**

"We have to give her a proper funeral," a new voice said. Everyone looked to the doorway of the kitchen to see Fred standing there. He was still crying and his voice was rough and scratchy. "It's what she would want." Everyone nodded.

If only anyone had bothered to lift Hermione's sleeve or check her neck they would have know that she would not need a funeral.

/

To Hermione dying felt like falling asleep, she felt absolutely no pain. It was rather peaceful actually. She didn't feel when she was Apperated or when she was moved. She felt nothing. While dead, Hermione had flashbacks of her time with Fred.

_/_

_"Fred why do you love me so much?" Hermione had asked Fred one day. _

_"What?" he responded with. They were lounging by the Black Lake at school. Her head was resting in his lap as the sun was sinking into the horizon. He was absent mindedly running his hands through her hair._

_"Why do you love me so much?" she inquired again. _

_"Haven't I told you enough times?" Fred asked. It seemed like the billionth time that she had asked the same question._

_"No, plus I just love hearing it," Hermione replied looking up at him. _

_He sighed then said, "Because you are smart, beautiful, talented, extraordinary, and amazing." Hermione smiled at the words. "Now for making me say it more times than necessary," Fred said as his hands snaked down to her sides._

_"Fred," Hermione warned feeling his hands. Fred started to tickle her and Hermione started to laugh uncontrollably. Fred loved to hear her high pitched laugh ring out. _

_"Now say why you love me," Fred commanded as he stopped tickling her for a moment. Hermione gasped for air and shook her head. She had a smile on her lips and her eyes were full of playfulness with a hint of love that she got whenever she was with Fred. "Guess I'll just have to continue this then!" he started to tickle her again. Hermione let out a sequel as her laughter started._

_"Fine!" Hermione gasped after a few moments of being tickled. "Fine I give up." Fred stopped his tickling and looked at her. Hermione was usually never one to give up._

_"So my most amazing love, why do you love me?" Fred asked a small mischievous sparkle in his eye._

_"I love you because I think that you're a great wizard, extremely cute, you bring out the funny side in me, I know that I can trust you with anything, and you have an amazing sense of humor," Hermione told him, her eyes never leaving his._

_"Mm, how I do love hearing about myself," Fred replied with a cheeky grin to her._

_"What?!" Hermione gasped in shock. She sat up and gave his arm a slap._

_"Hey kidding, kidding," Fred said innocently putting his hands up in surrender. "Well not really but I'll give you this one." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and laid back down. Oh how she loved her boyfriend, even if he was a little self absorbed._

_/_

_It was rainy night on the weekend. Most people had gone to bed but Hermione was sitting in the common room near the fire with a small black contraption in her hands. _

_"Hey love what's up?" Fred asked as he flopped down in the chair next the couch she was lying on. They were now the only people in the common room. Hermione only grunted in response at her boyfriend. She almost too involved in her game to even notice him. Fred stood when she didn't respond in the way he wanted her to. "What is this?" Fred asked as he grabbed the black device from her hands._

_"Hey give that back!" Hermione cried as her PSP was ripped from her hands. Fred fiddled with one of the buttons and she heard the faint hum of lightsaber. "Don't play with it!" she cried as she stood._

_"I'll give it back as soon as you tell me what this is," Fred told her fiddling with the buttons again. Hermione heard the distinct sound of a laser blaster going off. _

_"Don't mess with it!" Hermione cried as she heard the labored breathing and the voice of Darth Vader. She had waited all week to see that cut scene! She heard the voice of Starkiller then his loyal pilot Juno. _

_No one knew that on weekends Hermione played video games. She had a PSP, Nintendo DS, and a Game boy. She also had more consuls at home. No one would have believed it anyways, the bookworm loving video games. _

_Hermione also had a nerdy and slight obsession with Star Wars. She had seen the first movies when she young and had fallen in love with them. Luke Skywalker had been her first crush. She loved the adventure and fantastical feeling of them. Luke reminded her a lot of Harry to be honest. _

_"Give it back!" Hermione shrieked as she threw herself at Fred to get her game back. Fred raised it above his head and watched the cut scene, extremely interested in it._

_She could hear Starkiller say, "You agreed to stay away!"_

_"I lied, as I have had from the very beginning," Darth Vader responded._

_"No!" Hermione cried. She could hear a strangled cry of someone being force choked._

_"You never planned to destroy the Emperor!" Starkiller yelled. Hermione could just barely see the screen as she pulled on Fred's arms._

_"Not with you, no," Darth Vader responded. Fred clicked a button and the game paused. _

_"Give it back!" Hermione cried as she jumped and knocked the game out of Fred's hands. She dove to the ground to catch it before it hit the ground. _

_"So what is that?" Fred asked as Hermione stood._

_"It's called a video game. It's a muggle thing," Hermione told him. She plopped on the couch again and buried her noise in the game._

_"Will you teach me to play and explain who the men with glowy swords are?" Fred asked. Hermione looked up from her game, his eyes looked like that of a muggle ten year old boy who just had just discovered video games. Well there was a partial truth to it but Fred was seventeen, almost eighteen, not ten._

_Hermione sighed then said, "Alright I'll explain it but some other time okay?"_

_Fred beamed and nodded his head. He sat on the couch next to Hermione. She swung her legs over the armrest and rested her head on his lap. She let out a contented sigh and Fred just watched her fingers move over the buttons with practiced ease. They sat like that until it was almost midnight. Then they finally went to bed._

_/_

_It was almost a week before Fred mentioned the game again. It was early Saturday morning and most sane people weren't up yet but Hermione and Fred weren't usually called sane._

_"Let's go," Hermione said. She grabbed his hand and led him to the Room of Requirement. The people who were up gave them odd looks as Fred let himself be led away by his girlfriend from the common room. George, who had just come down the stairs form his dorm, just gave the couple a sleepy smirk as they walked away._

_"Why are we here?" Fred asked her as she pushed the door open. The room had transformed itself into a large home theater. There were large comfy chairs and large viewing screen. _

_"I'm going to teach you about video games and Star Wars," was Hermione's only reply. She walked over to the DVD player and put in the first movie, 'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'. _

_"But…" Fred protested but Hermione quieted him with a kiss._

_"Just listen and watch love," Hermione told him as she led him to the chairs. They curled up together and watched all six movies. It only took about fifteen hours but by the end Fred was in love with them. _

_"Wow, that was amazing," Fred said as the last movie, 'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' ended. _

_Hermione smiled and said, "I'm glad that you approve of my muggle movies."_

_"Now video games," Fred said with a sparkle in his eye._

_"Fred we just watched like fifteen hours of movie and you want to play video games?" Hermione asked him. _

_"Yes," was his only answer._

_"Of course. But seeing as I am exhausted," Hermione let herself yawn when she said this. "We'll have to save video games for another day."_

_Fred yawned too then said, "Alright but someday soon."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. They walked sleepily back to the common room, they gave each other a goodnight kiss then went to their respective rooms to get some sleep._

_/_

_It was a few weeks later when Hermione was in the library reading in her favorite spot. Fred had also come to love the large overstuffed chairs in the library, seeing as his girlfriend loved them. Hermione was reading the newest edition of' Hogwarts A History' when a beaming Fred flopped into the chair next to her._

_"I have something for you love," Fred said. He pulled out a small velvet box._

_"Fred, what is that?" Hermione asked him knowing what was usually inside a velvet box from all the romance novels she read._

_"Take a look love," he responded handing the box over. Hermione carefully opened it, inside was a small necklace. It was in the shape of an F and H connected by a heart. It was studded with diamonds and was absolutely beautiful._

_"Fred," Hermione said breathlessly._

_"Don't say a word. I wanted to do this for you," Fred told her._

_"Oh Fred it's amazing!" Hermione cried as she hugged Fred, tears of joy forming in her eyes. _

_"It's so that you'll never forget us, even after I'm gone," he whispered in her ear._

_"I could never forget you," Hermione replied back. _

_Fred didn't want to tell her that he had charmed it in the same way as Ginny's locket, so he didn't._

_That day was only three days before the Weasley escape and the Battle at the Ministry_

/

Back in the real world the dead Hermione's lips curled into a small smile as she dreamt of her times with Fred.

"Did you see that?!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at Hermione's dead form.

"See what?" Harry exclaimed as he rushed over the dead Hermione.

"I saw her smile!"

**AN: Whew, that was a hard chapter to write but I got it out anyways! So anywho let me know what you think of Hermione being a muggle nerd so to say. I felt like since she was a nerd in the books I would bring in hints of muggle nerdiness as well. I am also a huge fan of Star Wars so that part was quite fun to write! So the game that Hermione was playing is Star Wars the Force Unleashed in case anyone was wondering. So I'm planning on Hermione waking up next chapter and all the choas that ensues following that. So anywho please review!**


	20. The Small Black Box

**AN: Man I spoil you guys so much. It's lucky that I have all this time on my hands or I don't know if I would ever be able to write! So anywho please enjoy! Also thank you to my ever so amazing reviewers. I can never thank you guys enough for brightening my day when I get a new review.**

**Also I just want to say that I will put whatever characters I want with whoever. If you don't like it then you can stop reading my story and go write your own. Kay that is all. **

***Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

"Did you see that?!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at Hermione's dead form.

"See what?" Harry exclaimed as he rushed over the dead Hermione.

"I saw her smile!"

"Fred you're seeing things," Harry told him looking at Hermione's face.

"No I'm not!" Fred replied staring at her face as well. It was emotionless once again. "I swear that I saw her smile!"

"Fred, you haven't gotten any sleep in almost two days. You probably just saw things," Harry sighed, hating to be the one to break the bad news.

"No I know what I saw!" Fred almost yelled as he stood.

Harry put up his hands in an act of surrender and said, "Fred calm down. This isn't worth getting upset over."

"You're right," Fred sighed as he sat back down. "I probably am just seeing things." Harry gave him a sad smile and left the room. Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and absentmindedly rubbed circles on it. He wished more than anything else that she would just wake up and squeeze his hand back. He laid his other arm on the table then rested his head on top of that. He would just close his eyes for a few minutes.

/

"Fred go get some sleep," a new voice said. Fred's head snapped up from where he had fallen asleep. Molly was gently shaking his arm to help wake him up.

"Wha?" Fred asked rubbing his eyes.

"Go to bed love. Hermione is not going to wake up," Molly told him laying a hand on his cheek.

"Yea, alright," Fred agreed lazily. He got up from the floor and walked to his room, but instead of going to his bed he walked to his dresser. He picked up all of his pairs of socks and pulled out a small black box. He put his socks back then opened the box. He stared inside it and started to cry silently.

"Fred, are you alright?" a groggy voice called from the other bed in the room.

Fred sniffled then said, "I'm fine."

"Fred, what's in your hand?" George asked him sitting up in his bed.

Fred quickly snapped the box shut and said, "Nothing."

"Fred give it here," George said as he got off his bed. He flipped the light on and walked to where Fred was gripping the box so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Fred, give it here."

"No."

"Fred, let me see," George said reaching for the box.

"No!" Fred nearly shouted.

"Fred," George said as he grabbed the box. He opened it and looked inside. His mouth formed an o shape but he said nothing.

"Well?" Fred said as he took the box back.

"I had no idea," George said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw it in a window and couldn't pass it up. It just reminded me so much of her." Was Fred's only reply.

"I think that she would have loved it," George said. Tears formed in Fred's eyes with his brother's approval. "So when were you going to…"

Fred cut him off and said, "I don't know. I knew that I wanted to get the shop going first and I want her to graduate before I do. I know how important her education is to her."

George nodded his head. "Hey get some sleep. It's been two days and she hasn't woken up. She won't ever wake up Fred."

"Wait…" Fred said as the wheels in his mind started to turn. "Wake up, two days, that's it!" Fred cried.

"What are you talking about?" George asked him. Fred threw the box on his bed and ran from the room. He ran down the stairs and back into the living room where his mother was.

"Mum, remember that locket that I gave Ginny that saved her life?" Fred asked as he came to a stop. Molly nodded her head and Fred continued, "Well I made necklace for Hermione like that. I figured that it might come in handy someday seeing as she always runs off with Harry to dangerous stuff. Why we didn't think of it earlier I have no idea!"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sleepily as she walked into the small living room where they were currently keeping Hermione.

"Hermione's going to be fine!" Fred yelled with joy as he rushed to hug his little sister.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him after she was released.

"Freddie, if what you're saying is true, then we need to tell the Order," Molly told him. In a matter of minutes the entire Order had gathered, along with the rest of the Weasley children minus Ron, and Harry.

"Go ahead Fred," Kingsley said when everyone was seated.

"A few days before the attack at the Ministry happened I had given Hermione a necklace to show her how much I loved her. Well the one thing I didn't tell her about this necklace is that I, along with George's help, charmed the necklace in the same way we charmed Ginny's locket. The locket that saved her from the killing curse," Fred explained.

"So, Hermione's going to be okay?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, if she was wearing the necklace," Fred answered.

"So has anyone checked?" Sirius asked.

"We wanted to wait for the Order," Molly said.

"Well then let's look," Remus said as he moved to stand.

"I'll do it," Fred quickly said as he moved next to Hermione's body. He kneeled next to her. He cautiously pulled down the neckline of the shirt Hermione was wearing. There he could see it, the small diamond necklace, F and H connected by a heart. Fred smiled and stood.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"She'll be okay!" Fred cried. Tears of joy streamed down his face. Now it was only a matter of time before she woke up.

"So how much longer until she wakes up?" Sirius asked.

"It shouldn't be much longer now. It's been almost two days," George said.

A new voice piped up, "Does she have the same scar as Ginny?"

"I don't know, let me check," Fred said. He pulled up Hermione's right sleeve and saw the small lightning bolt scar. "Yes, she does," he announced to everyone.

"So she'll be okay?" Remus asked.

Fred turned his back to Hermione and said, "Yes."

"Yes," said a voice at the same time.

Although it wasn't much of a word it still meant the world to him.

**AN: Muhahahaha! I know I'm so evil! So what do you guys think is in the box? Also who do you think said "yes" with Fred? Let me know! I love hearing from you guys! Anywho please review my lovely darlings! **


	21. Waking Up Only to Sleep Again

**AN: Yay! One of those amazingly random updates during the week! Plus I found a brand new notebook just sitting in my room, begging to be written in so now I can write during school and type when I have no homework! Yay! :D Also thank you to my amazing reviewers! You are guys are so AHMAZING! So now anywho enjoy this chapter, and yes all of you were correct in saying that it was Hermione who spoke so enjoy the choas! Oh and review. Kay thanks!**

Fred turned his back to Hermione and said, "Yes."

"Yes," said a voice at the same time.

Although it wasn't much of a word it still meant the world to him.

"Hermione!" Fred cried as he whipped around. He looked down at Hermione to see her chocolate eyes open and staring at him. He dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh gods Hermione, I'm so glad that you're alive."

"Me too," Hermione whispered in his ear. Hermione buried her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. She missed the way he smelt and the way how he was always so warm. Fred always smelt like home to Hermione.

"I love you so much," Fred whispered. Hermione could feel that he was crying.

"I love you too Fred," Hermione replied. Tears of her own fell and made wet spots on his shirt. Someone cleared there throat from behind them. Fred pulled away from Hermione and wiped his eyes.

"Hi Mione," Harry said when Hermione's eyes met his own.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she flung herself at him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and smiled. The two hugged for a few moments before parting.

"Hey where's my hug?" Ginny complained loudly. Hermione looked over to her and smiled. She rushed over to the younger girl and hugged her tight. "I missed you so much Mione."

"I missed you too Gin," Hermione told the redhead. Hermione pulled back so that she could look at the rest of the people gathered in the living room. Sirius was the next person to hug her.

"Hermione, I owe my life to you. Thank you for saving me," he told her as they parted.

"I just wanted Harry to hold onto the last bit of family he has left," Hermione explained to everyone.

"Did you know that the necklace was charmed?" George asked her as he gave her hug. He asked the question that everyone was dying to know.

"Necklace?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yea, the necklace that I gave you," Fred told her. Hermione reached up to her throat and felt the small necklace lying there.

"It was charmed?" Hermione asked him.

"Yea," George answered her. Hermione looked over to him for more of an explanation. "Fred was worried about you running off with Harry to do dangerous stuff all the time so we charmed the necklace in the same way that we charmed Ginny's locket."

Hermione looked back to Fred and asked, "Is this true?"

Fred looked up from the floor and said one word, "Yes."

"Fred you are the most amazing, smartest, selfish, stupid person ever!" Hermione cried as she hugged him again.

"I know," Fred said with a small laugh. Hermione kissed his cheek before unwrapping her arms from around him.

"So you had no idea about the necklace?" Remus asked her.

"No," was all Hermione replied.

"So you jumped in front of me with the full intention to die?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes," she replied. Everyone started to talk at once but over the noise Hermione shouted, "Let me explain!" Once everyone had quieted Hermione told them her explanation, "I knew that if Sirius had died, Harry would have blamed himself and wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself for it. I knew that as his best friend I couldn't let that happen so I took that curse for Sirius."

"Why do you have to be so brave?" Fred asked her as he embraced her from behind. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into his embrace.

"Well I do believe that that this calls for a celebration. I mean we were planning a funeral but a celebration would be so much more fun," Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked over to the older wizard and said, "Funeral?"

Molly nodded her head and said, "We didn't know that you were going to wake up until right before you did," Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "Would you be alright with a celebration dear?"

"Yes. I think that's a lovely idea," Hermione told her.

"Oh good! We'll get to planning right away!" Molly exclaimed. Hermione smiled at her and sunk back into Fred's embrace more with exhaustion.

Fred felt himself supporting more of Hermione's weight and whispered in her ear, "Are you alright?"

"Fine just tired," Hermione replied just a bit louder so that he could hear her. She felt Fred chuckle beneath her.

"You sleep for two days and are still tired?" Fred teased her.

She lightly hit his arm and said, "Hey, it's been a tiring day. Plus being dead isn't all that great."

"Alright, I'll give you that one," Fred replied.

While Fred and Hermione were having their conversation, the Order members started to slowly leave. Kingsley said his goodbyes and left first. His excuse was that he had to get back to work. Tonks left soon after with the same excuse. The rest of the aurors and other Ministry works said their goodbye and left to go back to work. Mad-Eye hung around a bit longer seeing as he had nowhere to go.

Hermione tried to stay awake but with every passing moment she became more and more tired.

Mad-Eye noticed this and quickly left saying something about being paranoid. Dumbledore left soon after so that he could inform the other Order members at Hogwarts about what had happened. The others had stayed behind to help keep things running smoothly.

Remus and Sirius stayed the longest. They talked with members of the family not noticing that Hermione was dozing off in Fred's arms. Remus was talking with Bill, who had come with his new girlfriend Fleur, and Sirius was deep in conversation with Harry.

Molly watched her family with loving eyes. Remus, Bill, and Fleur all sat on the couch that Hermione had vaccinated. Harry and Sirius were on the loveseat. Ginny was leaning back against Harry's legs. "They will make a cute couple," she thought. She looked onto her husband, who was now reading the Daily Prophet, sitting in his favorite chair. Her eyes moved onto Fred and George. They were off to one side talking. George was standing up straight and Fred was leaning against the wall. Hermione was basically asleep in his arms. She would have fallen to the floor long ago if Fred didn't have the muscles he did. They were from all those years of quidditch of course. Molly quickly walked over to the couple and whispered in Fred's ear, "She's exhausted. Why don't you take her up to bed dear."

"Alright mum," Fred replied. He shifted his arms and picked Hermione up like when he carried her from the lake. Hermione let out a contented sigh and leaned her head against his chest. She loved to listen to his steady heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. Fred chuckled but kept walking.

"What's so funny?" Hermione lazily asked.

"You love," Fred replied smiling at his girlfriend's tiredness.

"Mhm," Hermione said already on her way back to sleep.

Fred chuckled again and said, "Oh Mione, I love you so much."

"Love you too," Hermione replied sleepily. Fred smiled again as he kicked open the door to his room. He glanced at the clock on his dresser and it read 12:00 PM. He laid Hermione down on his bed and saw the small black box sitting there. Fred quickly snatched it up and put it in his dresser. Hermione didn't notice anyways, she was already asleep. Fred smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Goodnight love," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Fred then crawled into bed behind her. He laid his arm over her stomach and pulled her close to him, so that she was up against his chest. He quickly fell asleep with the girl he loved in his arms.

Hermione didn't feel Fred kiss her forehead or snuggle up with her but she did have quite a strange dream and then a different and totally terrifying one.

**AN: Dunh dunh duuuunh! That was dramtic music by the way. Well anywho thanks for reading this chpater and reveiw. The next chapter is Hermione's dream, also the next chapter is inspired by Kitten is Spunkedelic and her review. It made me laugh so hard that I had to turn it into part of my story (I'm crossing my fingers that you're not mad at me!)! So please stay tuned for the amazingness that is about to ensue. **


	22. Dreams

**AN: Yay, new chapter even if it is a lot later than I wanted but I got it done. So please review. Also thank you to my reviewers. You guys always make me smile with your comments. Well anywho enjoy. **

***Dedication: So you guys can basiclly thank Kitten is Spunkedelic for this chapter. She gave me the idea for the entire first half of this amazing chapter. I hope that you're not mad at me for taking you're idea and expanding it. I really liked it and it made me laugh so hard. I couldn't pass it up. This entire chapter is dedicated to you my friend. **

***Disclaimer: Not my characters. **

***Warning: GuyXGuy kissing in this chapter. Don't like don't read. You have been warned.**

Hermione didn't feel Fred kiss her forehead or snuggle up with her but she did have quite a strange dream and then a different and totally terrifying one.

She had the strange, and slightly creepy, dream first.

/

_Hermione was back at Hogwarts. It was a normal day and she was currently having dinner with Harry, Ginny, and Fred. George was mysteriously absent. Hermione was just noticing this when none other than George himself burst through the doors to the Great Hall. He was wearing nothing but yellow knickers._

_"George?" Fred asked when he saw his brother. George ignored him, which was very unusual, and instead ran to the Hufflepuff table._

_"I love to salsa dance!" George shouted as he jumped up onto the table. That's when Hermione thought she had figured it out._

_"I bet Lee put him up to this," She told Fred, Ginny, and Harry who had all been watching George with great interest. _

_"I don't think so," Ginny said, her eyes still glued to George. _

_"Why?" Hermione asked her._

_"They would have told me," Fred answered simply. For whatever reason Hermione took this as a valid argument. _

_That's when George, still standing on the Hufflepuff table, yelled, "Who wants to be my partner?!" Everyone in the Great Hall just stared at him. "No one? Alrighty then." George walked to the end of the where one Professor Snape sat. Why Snape was sitting at the Hufflepuff table was beyond Hermione. George looked down at his professor and smiled._

_"I don't think so Mr. Weasley," Snape told him. George's face fell but he was relentless. _

_"Aw, come on Professor," George pleaded. Snape shook his head but George wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him up onto the table. George pulled his wand out and transfigured Snape's all black robes into purple knickers just like his own. The George conjured up a boom box that played a fast, lively, salsa song. George and Snape danced up and down the table until the song ended. Snape was smiling the entire time._

_The students and staff cheered them on the entire time. Plus they had finally seen Professor Snape smile._

_When they finished dancing George said, "Severus Snap, I have something to confess." George took a deep breath and then screamed at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU!"_

/

Hermione sat up in bed gasping.

"Love what is it?" a voice asked from beside her. Hermione looked over and saw Fred lying there, still in his clothes from earlier.

"It was just a dream," Hermione told him.

"Tell me," Fred insisted.

"It was too weird to even explain," Hermione told him as she laid back down. "Let's just say that I hope George doesn't have yellow knickers and doesn't know how to salsa dance."

Fred gave her a strange look and shrugged his shoulder. He said, "Yea that is strange. But hey I got a pair of yellow boxers. Would you like to see them?" Fred waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave him a small push.

"Ugh," someone groaned from the other bed. "If you two are going to shag I'd rather not listen to it."

"Hermione's face turned bright red but Fred only cheekily replied, "Alright then twin of mine, we'll leave." Fred crawled over Hermione so that he could stand. "See you in the morning brother!" Fred called as he grabbed Hermione's hand. As he led her from the room with a huge grin plastered on his face, he glanced at his clock. It said 10:00 P.M.

"Fred, what was that about?" Hermione almost shrieked when Fred had closed the door.

"Hey, why not have a little fun with this?" Fred asked as he led her farther up into the house.

Even in the semidarkness, Hermione recognized where they were going and asked, "Fred, why are you taking me to Ron's room?"

Fred smirked and asked, "Do you remember the last time we were here?" Hermione gave him a look and shook her head. Fred sighed and walked into the room. Without looking at Hermione he walked to the window and opened it.

"Oh!" gasped Hermione from behind Fred as she remembered.

"Now you remember," Fred teased her. He climbed out onto the roof then turned around to help Hermione.

"Why are we out here?" she asked Fred.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Figured it would be nice to be out in the open again."

"Thank you," Hermione said. Fred was turned away from her and she reached out and grabbed his arm. She turned him towards her and said, "Really. Thank you." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"You're welcome," Fred responded when they parted. "Now get some sleep love." Fred and Hermione laid down together. It was slightly chilly on the roof so they snuggled close together to stay warm. Fred pulled Hermione close and fell asleep quickly.

Hermione on the other hand had trouble falling back asleep. She couldn't get that stupid dream out of her head. She tried thinking about her amazing boyfriend to help her. She thought about how they ended up together, how he loved the muggle things she would show him, how when he touched her no matter how small the touch it sent shivers down her spine, how he always held her hand when they walked together, how he gave her that necklace just to show her how much he did love her, how he comforted her after the incident with Ron, and she thought about their future together. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face as she thought about Fred. That's when she had the most terrifying dream ever.

/

_Hermione looked around her. She was at Hogwarts but there was a battle going on around her. She recognized Bellatrix Lestrange, who was currently fighting Molly Weasley .She then knew this was it, the final battle between the good and the bad. Hermione started to run through the castle thinking about one person._

_"Harry!" she cried as she ran. "Harry!" Suddenly she crashed into another person._

_"You," the person growled._

_"Ron?" Hermione asked as she took him in. His hair was now a dark black color instead of its normal red. He was wearing all black robes with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Hermione could see the snake tattoo that was moving on his forearm. "What happened to you?"_

_"You!" Ron yelled at her. "You ruined my life you mudblood! When you fell for my brother! We were supposed to be together! We were destined to be together!" _

_Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron had gone dark all because of her. "Ron I love you. You were my best friend! You were like a brother to me!" Hermione shouted at him. Angry tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away._

_"If you loved me, why didn't you choose me over him?" Ron threw back at her. His words stung Hermione._

_"Because I love him more," Hermione whispered but it was loud enough for Ron to hear. _

_"AH!" Ron yelled as he pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!"_

_"Ron please no!" _

_Hermione let out a scream as the curse hit her full blast. It felt like her entire body was on fire. She continued to scream, but through her screams she could hear Ron laughing. It wasn't his carefree joyous laugh though; this was an evil grotesque version of it that bricked on insanity. "Please stop," Hermione begged as tears ran down her face. The pain suddenly stopped. Hermione dropped to all fours on the ground._

_"Love she isn't worth it," a new voice said. Hermione looked up through her tears to see the one and only Draco Malfoy standing there. _

_"You're right," Ron replied as he looked at his boyfriend._

_"Of course I am love," Draco responded as he looked down at Hermione. _

_"_Why does he keep calling him love_?" Hermione thought._

_"She's just a filthy lowlife mudblood. Nothing more," Ron sneered at her as his eyes met hers. Ron reached over to grab Draco's hand and their fingers intertwined. _

_"That's right," Draco replied. He pressed a kiss to Ron's cheek and that's when Hermione got it. She looked at their intertwined hands and knew that they were a couple._

_"I love you so much Draco. Thank you for helping me see that I was fighting for the wrong side." Ron looked pointedly at Hermione when he said wrong side. Ron then leaned over and placed a kiss to Draco's lips. _

_"I love you too," Draco replied when they parted. "And not that I don't want to stay her and snog you senseless right now, we have a battle and a war to win." Ron nodded his head and they took off jogging, still hand in hand, forgetting about Hermione lying on the ground. _

_"I can't believe that Ron is with Draco," Hermione said out loud as she stood. She was suddenly back on the ground again with someone else on top of her. She looked up at the person and saw that they had black hair, glasses, and green eyes. "Harry!" Hermione cried when his face registered in her mind._

_"Hey Mione," he said as he got off of her and stood. He stuck his hand out to help Hermione up and she readily took it. "What happened?" Harry asked her once she was standing._

_"I had an encounter with Ron," Hermione told him. She told him what had happened as she tried to clean herself up a bit. _

_"I knew Ron had gone dark but I never would have guess that he went that dark," Harry said._

_"Neither did I," Hermione replied. _

_"I gotta get going but I'll talk to you later," Harry said as he looked at his watch._

_"Alright," Hermione said. She watched as he ran when she suddenly remembered another person who she wanted to see. "Wait!" she called out. Harry stopped and turned to look at her. "Do you know Fred is?!"_

_"On the other side of the castle!" Harry called back to her. Hermione nodded her head at him then took off in the opposite direction of Harry. She jogged through the castle and not too long after saw him. _

_"Fred!" She yelled as she ran toward him._

_"Hermione!" Fred yelled. He turned to face her and turned his back on the Death Eater he was fighting. Everything seemed to go into slow motion then. Hermione watched as a jet of green was shot at Fred from behind. He went limp and fell to the ground. Hermione was now face to face with the Death Eater that killed her boyfriend._

_"Stupify!" she shouted at him. The Death Eater was thrown backwards and knocked out. Hermione ran to Fred and hugged his dead body close. "No!" she cried._

/

"No!" Hermione gasped as she sat up. Her shirt was soaked through with sweat and tears streamed down her face. Her entire body was shaking from fear and cold. But Hermione paid no attention to this and only wanted to see one person, who was currently missing at the moment.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Now please review. I would be super greatful if you did! Thanks! **


	23. Missing

**AN: Gah! So sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I have been super busy this week/ weekend. Well now that I have updated please enjoy and review! Also I always have to say thank you to my reviewers. I'm glad to see that you guys liked the last chapter. Well without further ado, chapter 23!**

_Hermione ran to Fred and hugged his dead body close. "No!" she cried._

/

"No!" Hermione gasped as she sat up. Her shirt was soaked through with sweat and tears streamed down her face. Her entire body was shaking from fear and cold. But Hermione paid no attention to this and only wanted to see one person, who was currently missing at the moment.

"Fred!" she called as she looked around the roof. "Fred!"

There was no reply. "Fred!" she yelled into the horizon. She saw that the sun had already risen.

Again there was no reply. Hermione looked around the roof again as she stood. She jumped through the still open window and landed with a small thump.

"Fred?" Hermione called. Her first thought was that Fred had gotten too cold on the roof and had gone inside to sleep and warm up, but he wouldn't have left her in the cold. He would have brought her in as well right? She looked around the room and saw no one.

"Where could he be?" Hermione asked herself as she walked to the door, but she stopped about midway there. Something had caught her eye. She slowly walked to the desk that was pressed up against the wall. She glanced over the top of it. There was nothing unusual on it. Just some books, parchments, old quills, empty ink bottle, and something that was moving. Wait that wasn't right.

Hermione pushed aside the old things to reveal a collage of pictures. The collage contained some of her favorite memories, including ones that she had forgotten. She looked at the pictures and tears formed in her eyes. There were so many memories on that sheet. Good times, bad times, everything that had happened between three best friends. Hermione looked at one picture and she instantly remembered the scene.

_/_

_"Come on Hermione please?" Ron begged. He was trying to get her to do his History of Magic essay in third year._

_"Ron," Hermione said in that exasperated voice that she always used. She of course had already done hers. "I've told you a thousand times no."_

_"But Mione," he pleaded. He looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. Hermione made the mistake of looking into them. _

_She took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine, but I'm only doing the introduction._

_Ron pumped his fist into the air with victory. "Thank you s much Hermione!" Hermione looked down, a slight blush tinting her cheeks pink. She had a crush on Ron at that point but she never let him know that. That's when the flash went off. Hermione looked up startled. _

_"Harry," she complained. Harry was beaming as the camera shot out the wizard picture._

_"Someday you'll thank me for this Hermione," Harry replied still grinning. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. _

_/_

The photograph replayed the scene over and over again. Another picture caught her eye.

She was at the Yule ball. The picture showed her twirling with Viktor Krum. Ron was looking sullen in the background. But another redhead caught her attention. He was off standing to one side and laughing with a dark skinned girl.

"Alicia," Hermione whispered. She reached out and touched the picture where Fred was standing. "Where are you Fred?" Hermione asked the photo, but it didn't respond. She hadn't expected it to. Hermione took one last look at the collage before backing away from the desk. She walked to the door and opened it. Hermione cast one last look into the room before stepping into the hallway.

"Hello?" she called. "Fred? George? Harry? Ginny?"

"Hermione!" someone shouted as they ran into her. Hermione looked down and saw long red hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked as she pulled away. She looked Hermione up and down. Hermione's hair was wild from the wind on the roof and her clothes were a rumpled mess. Ginny gave her a look and Hermione blushed. "I don't want to know."

Hermione let out an audible sigh.

"So where are Fred and George?" Ginny asked as they started down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Ginny gave her a look and said, "So you don't know where they are?"

"No why?"

"They're missing."

Hermione's heart sank with the words. "Missing?" she whispered.

"Come on, mum will explain everything," Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand. Ginny dragged her the rest of the way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Hermione looked around the room and saw everyone sitting around the table with grim faces. Everyone looked up upon her entrance but Mrs. Weasley was the only one who stood. She walked over and gave Hermione a hug.

When she was released Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

"Fred and George have gone missing," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"And all they left was this note," Bill said as he help up a piece of paper. Hermione walked over to him and grabbed the paper. She quickly read it.

_Dear family and friends, we just wanted to inform you that we are leaving. Only one person knows where we will be. Please do not look for us. We are fine so please don't worry. We love you lots. Love, Fred and George._

_Hermione, my love, my sweet, my world, my everything. I wrote this in invisible ink so that only you and you alone can read it. I love you so much, please never forget that. Please don't be mad at me. This is just what is best for George and I at the moment. I love you and I always will. Fred._

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she read the last part. She read the letter again not believing it. How could Fred just up and leave her like that? But at the same time she understood why they left. George wanted to leave to set up the shop. Hermione looked up from the paper and the first pair of eyes she met were emerald green.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry said. Hermione got up and hugged her rock, the only person who was always there for her. Ginny also hugged her best friend. Hermione only silently cried into Harry's chest. She couldn't get the images from her nightmare out of her head. All she could see was Fred's dead body lying out somewhere.

"Hermione it's going to be okay. We'll find them," Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione pulled back from Harry and looked at her. She shook her head and said, "You don't understand Ginny. I had a dream where I watched a Death Eater murder Fred."

There was a collective gasp from around the room.

"Oh dear," Fleur said. Everyone now understood why Hermione was so upset with the news.

"We need to send out a search party," Bill said.

"No." Everyone stared in shock at Hermione. "They don't want to be found. We just need to give them a few days." That was Hermione, always being rational even when distraught.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and said, "I agree, Fred and George will come back on their own."

"Alright," Bill sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument. "We'll give them three days then we look."

Hermione bit her lip. In three days time she would have to tell everyone exactly what she knew, and that was something she didn't want to do.

**AN: Whoa. So much drama for one little chapter. Well anywho please review. Thanks much! **


	24. Leaving Again

**AN: Yay new chapter! I wasn't expecting this one to go up so soon this weekend seeing as I was up all last night (26 hours straight) with my friends and then I had the day off of school but anywho. Thank you to my reviewers you guys are amazing! I know I say that every chapter but it's true. You guys always make my day with your comments. Well now onto the chapter! **

**So this chapter may be a bit confusing at first but I have faith that you'll understand it.**

**Also I want George to get a girlfriend within the coming chapters so get vote on the poll on my profile for who you think George should be with! I will leave the poll open until Saturday October 13.**

***Disclaimer: Go check other chapters. **

_-Time goes back to when Fred and Hermione are sleeping on the roof.-_

"Fred, Fred wake up," someone said as they shook an identical looking boy.

"Go away," Fred mumbled not even opening his eyes.

"Wake up you prat," George said smacking Fred on the back of his head.

Fred grumbled incoherently but opened his eyes anyways. He unwrapped his arms from around Hermione's body and sat up. He reached his arms over his head to stretch and he heard his joints crack. He looked out over the roof and into the horizon. The sun was just starting to rise. "Why'd you wake me up so early?" Fred asked as he stood.

"We're leaving." George said. The words reminded him of when they left Hogwarts. Fred counted back how many days ago that was. It was only three but seemed like a lifetime ago.

He looked at his twin brother and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Our store of course." A smile spread across Fred's face as the words sunk in. Suddenly Hermione thrashed violently in her sleep. "Does she always do that when she sleeps?" George asked looking down at her.

"No," Fred replied kneeling next to her. He could feel the giant amount of magic that was radiating off her body. "I think she's having a magic dream or something."

"I think I remember hearing someone talk about those in class," George said. Hermione thrashed wildly again. Her hand flew up and almost got Fred in the face but with his beater reflexes he caught her wrist. Suddenly the dream that she was having, Fred could see as well.

/

_Fred looked around him. There was a battle going on but the person in front of him was more important. Hermione was standing there and she was talking to a wizard, no a Death Eater from what Fred could see, who was wearing all black and had dark black hair._

_Fred waved to her but she didn't or couldn't see him._

_"If you loved me, why didn't you choose me over him?" the Death Eater asked. _

_"Because I love him more," Hermione whispered. That's when Fred realized that they were talking about him. And if they were talking about him then the Death Eater could only be one person. _

_"AH!" Ron yelled as he pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!"_

_"Ron please no!" Hermione begged._

_"No!" Fred yelled as he ran and stood protectively in front of Hermione but the curse just went through him. Hermione screamed as the curse hit her. _

_"Please stop," Hermione begged. Hermione dropped to her knees in pain._

_"Love she isn't worth it," a new voice said. Fred looked over from where he was standing. Draco Malfoy was standing there. He was wearing all black robes as well and Fred could see where he had his Dark Mark._

_"You're right," Ron replied. He lifted the curse from Hermione with a flick of his wand._

_"_When did Ron get so skilled in the dark arts?_" Fred thought as Hermione stopped screaming and almost sagged with relief from the pain. _

_"Of course I am love," Draco responded as he looked down at Hermione. _

_"_Wait. Are they together_?" Fred thought looking at his younger brother and the ferret called Draco Malfoy._

_"She's just a filthy lowlife mudblood. Nothing more," Ron sneered at her. Fred watched as Ron reached over and grabbed Draco's hand. From where he was standing he could see their fingers intertwined. _

_"That's right," Draco replied. He pressed a kiss to Ron's cheek. Fred grimaced at the sight. It wasn't the fact that Ron was gay that made him grimace but the fact that he took Draco Malfoy as his lover. _

_"I love you so much Draco. Thank you for helping me see that I was fighting for the wrong side." Fred could see Ron look pointedly at Hermione when he said wrong side. Ron then leaned over and placed a kiss to Draco's lips. Draco whole heartedly started to kiss Ron back. Fred thought that he was going to get sick._

_"I love you too," Draco replied when they parted. "And not that I don't want to stay her and snog you senseless right now, we have a battle and a war to win." Ron nodded his head and they took off jogging, still hand in hand._

/

"Fred!" George yelled at his brother. Fred's eyes were glassed over and he was staring into space. George tried to pry his hand off of Hermione's wrist but Fred held it in a death grip. "Fred!"

Fred slowly blinked once than twice as he came back the real world. "What happened?" Fred asked George as he let go of Hermione's wrist.

"You got sucked into Hermione's dream," George told him. Fred looked up at his brother as he knelt beside him. "What did you see?"

"It was Ron," Fred told him thinking about what he had seen while in Hermione's head. "But not the Ron we knew."

"She was dreaming about Ickle Ronniekins?"

Fred nodded his head and stood. George followed suit and stood as will. "But it wasn't romantic or anything. It was a twisted and evil version of Ron. He was a Death Eater. He also took Draco Malfoy as his lover." George's face paled. Fred saw this and asked, "What is it Georgie?"

"Fred that wasn't just a normal dream." Fred gave his twin a quizzical look. "That was a vision." Fred's mouth fell open.

"A what?" Fred asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"A vision," George said again. "She'll be waking up any moment now I suspect. We should get going.

Fred looked at his brother mentally debating if he wanted to stay with Hermione and talk about her dream vision thing or to go with George and pretend that he didn't see it. The latter finally won out.

"Alright," he sighed. "Let's go." The two climbed silently back inside the house. Fred gave on last look over his shoulder to Hermione. "I love you," he whispered. He knew that she couldn't hear him but he said it anyways. The twins went back to their room and grabbed their trunks. They had never really unpacked with everything that had gone on the past few days. They shrunk them down to fit in their pockets.

They left their room and walked to the kitchen. Fred stopped near the table where as George had just walked past it. He stopped when he realized that Fred wasn't with him. He walked back to the table and asked, "What's up?"

"We should leave a note," Fred replied.

"Why?" George asked.

"So that mum doesn't go ballistic with worry and send out search parties because she thinks we got kidnapped by Death Eaters," Fred said giving George a look.

"Okay you're right, you're right," George said grabbing a quill, parchment, and a bottle of ink.

"I always am," Fred responded as he watched George write. When he was finished he gave the parchment to Fred to look over. "I'm going to write a quick note to Hermione."

George nodded his head in understanding and said, "I'll help you do the recognized charm."

Fred quickly wrote the note knowing exactly how Hermione would feel once she saw it. Once he was done the twins preformed the charm. Now only when Hermione touched the parchment would Fred's note appear and as soon as she let go it would vanish.

"Are you ready?" George asked. Fred nodded his head and they walked from the Burrow together. They walked out quite a ways before turning around to look at their childhood home.

"This is the last time we'll call it home," Fred said.

"Yea," George agreed. "We have so many memories, both good and bad, here. It's so hard to leave it."

"We said the same thing about Hogwarts but we left there as well," Fred reminded him thinking about how many days ago it was. It was only three days ago but so much had happened that it felt like a life time ago.

"We should get going before someone wakes up. You know how mum is always an early riser," George said.

Suddenly there was a scream from inside. "Fred! George!"

"We need to leave. Now," Fred said. They Disapparited with a pop as someone ran out the door.

"No!" Molly yelled as she watched her children disappear. It wasn't that she didn't want them to go but she just wished that they would have told her that they were leaving and where they were going instead of just a note. She read the letter again. Only one person knew where they were going. "Hermione," she whispered. That was the most logical person with who they trusted information like this with. Molly went back inside the house to wait for the rest of her family to wake up.

**AN: Yay! So did you like it? I wan't sure about the whole vision thing but I kinda like it. Let me know your thoughts and ideas. The next chapter will be the twins after they left. Super excited about the next one. Not excatly sure when it's gonna go up seeing as I have even written it yet but soon my lovely followers. So I bid you farewell for now. **


	25. Diagon Alley

**AN: Yay new chapter! Well anywho please enjoy. Also please please please review. I am two reviews away from 100 and I would love you guys forever if you got me there. Well now please enjoy! Also thank you to my amazing reviewers! I love seeing that you guys actually like what I write!**

**So I have poll up on my profile about who George should be paired with. Please go vote! I will leave it up until Saturday, October 13. Go vote and have a say in my story! Every vote counts!**

**Also if there is a certain pair or situation you want to see in my story I would love to know! PM me or leave a review! I need ideas so please don't be shy! **

***Disclaimer: Not mine besides plot and the new lovely character of Annabel! **

"We need to leave. Now," Fred said. They Disapparited with a pop as someone ran out the door. Fred and George landed with a thump in the back alley of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you still remember the sequence?" George asked looking at the brick wall.

"Of course," Fred replied. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and tapped the bricks. They moved apart to reveal the alley, which was bustling with activity. The twins walked through the brick archway smiling. "So where is the shop?" Fred asked as they walked down the street.

"Right there," George said as he pointed to an empty store front. It was a few stories high and had that Victorian flare to it like all the other buildings in the magical shopping area. Fred stared at the building in awe. Then a smile spread across his face. George looked at his brother and saw his face. "Forge, what are you thinking?"

Without letting his smile drop Fred replied, "Well Gred I'm thinking about how much fun we will be having decorating this place."

"I agree Fred," George said smiling at his brother. "I agree. Plus this place is a right dump right now." The building was dark grey brick with black edging.

"Hello!" a female voice called as she walked out the door. The witch looked to be around twenty years old and had blonde hair tied up in a bun. She had on a light purple, low cut dress with a white suit coat over it. The outfit complimented her light blue eyes perfectly.

"Are you Annabel?" George asked.

"Yup! That's me!" the witch, Annabel, said with a large smile. She looked the twins up and down. They had on muggle jeans and sneakers. Fred had on a wrinkled muggle band tee shirt from when he was still sleeping and George had on a white button down.

"George who is this?" Fred asked his smile fading as the witch checked him out.

"Fred this is Annabel. She was the one who helped me find this place," George explained. He turned to Annabel and said, "Annabel, this is Fred my twin brother."

"Pleasure," Annabel purred as she shook Fred's hand. Fred on the other hand only gave her small smile and a nod of the head. "Would you like to see the store and the flat above it?"

"Of course," George said brightly.

"Perfect," she responded flashing both twins a large smile. "Follow me." She walked off, her hips swinging. George followed after her, oblivious to the witch's shameless flirting. Fred only sighed and walked after his brother.

"Haven't you already bought the place?" he whispered as they walked through the black door.

George shook his head and replied just as quietly, "No. I wanted to see the place first, plus I wanted you to be in on the final decision." Fred nodded his silent thanks to his brother.

"So this is the main shop area," Annabel said. She gestured widely around her and the twins looked around, their jaws nearly touching the floor.

"Wow," was all Fred could say about the place. It was large and open, much bigger on the inside than it looked. Staircases connected floors. Almost all the walls were lined with floor to ceiling shelves. Behind them the walls were covered with windows letting in a surplus of natural light. In the way back they could see a door.

"It's perfect," George said. "Can we see more?"

"Of course," Annabel said as she started to walk over to a large metal door that the twins had missed when looking around. "So you can line all the shelves with your products and I know that you mentioned a testing lab. Well here it is." She stood next to one of the empty shelves and pushed a hidden button. The door slide open.

"Wicked," the twins said together as they entered the room. It was made of all metal. There were tables lining all of the walls, two work stools, and shelves above the tables. Everything was made of metal of course.

"Perfect," George hummed already lost in thought about what they can test back here.

"I don't know about this George. This place must cost a fortune," Fred said only loud enough for George to hear.

"Come on Freddie, this place is a dream come true. Let's just see more before making a final decision," George replied.

"Let's see more!" Annabel said when she saw that the twins had stopped their whispering. She led them from the lab. "So the lab is completely sound proof. No one can hear what's going on in there." She reached out and ran her hand up and down Fred's arm. She flashed a seductive smile at him when he looked at her.

Fred picked the witch's hand off his arm and said, "Sorry but I already have a girlfriend."

"Hmm, what a shame," Annabel replied before leading them to the door in the back. "In here is the staircase to the loft." She opened the door and led them upstairs. "Up here you have a living room, dining room, kitchen, two bedrooms, and one and half baths." Annabel showed them each room in turn.

Everything was white. All the walls were white in every room. The carpets in the bedrooms and living room were white. The tile in the bathrooms was white. The appliances in the kitchen were white. Everything was white. It was much too plain for the twin's taste.

"I think it's too plain," George voiced. The three of them were sitting in the living room.

Annabel looked at him and said, "Well after you buy the shop you can decorate it anyway you want."

"And what about the outside," Fred said. "Can we decorate that as well?"

"Of course. You have absolute free reign over the entire building," she told them.

"How much does it cost?" George asked hoping that it wasn't too far out of their price range.

"10,000 galleons." George let out a low whistle.

"Wow," Fred said. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Of course," Annabel replied in a flat monotone voice. She must have been pissed that he had a girlfriend. "I'll be down in the shop whenever you are ready." Fred and George nodded their heads at her.

"We can't afford this," Fred said as soon as Annabel had closed the door behind her.

"But we can Fred," George said, his eyes sparkling. "We have enough."

Fred looked at his brother like he was crazy and said, "Last time I checked we only had 5,000 galleons."

"You obviously don't remember what Harry gave us last summer then." That's when it clicked in Fred's mind.

"The prize money," he whispered. George nodded his head a smile on his face. "You mean that we can actually buy this place?"

"That is exactly what that means." Fred and George got up from where they were sitting and walked downstairs.

"Are you guys ready?" Annabel asked when she saw them coming through the door.

"I do believe so," Fred said walking over to the witch.

"Okie dokie! I'll just need you guys to give me some final information and a few signatures," she told the twins. Fred and George gave her the information and signed the papers in everyplace needed. 93 Diagon Alley was now officially theirs.

"It is truly a dream come true," George said after they watched Annabel leave. He was looking around the main shop again.

"Right you are Georgie. Right you are," Fred agreed.

"Fredrick Weasley!" someone yelled as they burst through the door. Fred's face paled with hearing the voice, the he and George both looked and their mouths fell open.

**AN: Don't you just hate Annabel? I love to hate her but that's the fun of having characters like her. Well anywho please review! Reviews are my drugs so please feed my addiction!**


	26. Finding Out the Truth

**AN: Okay so I know that this is an unusal time for me to be posting but I didn't feel well so I stayed home from school. I didn't have what I needed for homework so I decided to update for you lovely people! yay! Well anywho please enjoy. Thanks to my ever so awesome reviewers as well! You guys got me to over 100 reviews so I thank you for that!**

**Please go vote on the poll on my profile. There is a four way tie right now and I really want to get a partner for George and soon so please vote! You have until Saturday to do so.**

"Fredrick Weasley!" someone yelled as they burst through the door. Fred's face paled with hearing the voice, then he and George both looked and their mouths fell open.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Fred stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with me," the person said as she walked from the doorway, her red hair trailing behind her as if her head was on fire.

"Ginny calm down," George said. He hoped that his little sister wasn't too upset with them, but it was doubtful.

She looked over to him, anger in her eyes, "Stay out of this George," she growled.

George put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and backed toward the door saying, "Alright then. I guess I'll just leave you two to talk then." Fred watched his brother turn and leave with desperate eyes. Ginny also watched him leave.

"How could you do that to her?!" Ginny turned on him as soon as George had shut the door behind him.

"Ginny you don't understand," Fred told her running a hand through his already messy hair.

"I don't understand?" she shrieked at him. "You don't understand!"

Fred looked at her and whispered, "It's just what's best right now."

"Brilliant Fred," Ginny told him. "Breaking the girl you love's heart is 'just what's best'?"

Fred turned away from his little sister. He couldn't meet her eyes right now. "How much does she hate me right now?"

Ginny sighed. "Not enough to not forgive you." Fred turned around toward her, a small smile on his face. "But stay away for a few days. I'm sure then she won't hex your balls off."

"I can do that," Fred said with a small chuckle.

"Good. Now is this your shop?" Ginny asked, the anger in her eyes fading.

Fred rolled his eyes at how fast his sister's mood can change then said, "Yup. George and I just bought it.:

"It's amazing," she said looking around. "Do you need help setting it up?"

"I think we might need to go and get George first," Fred laughed.

"Oh right," Ginny said forgetting about the other twin. Fred and Ginny walked outside to go find their brother.

/

Ginny spent the rest of the day hanging out with Fred and George. She helped them decorate the outside and part of the inside of the shop. The outside now had bright pink bricks with purple edging and a purple door. Above the door there was half of a giant person who looked strikingly like one of the twins. It had a top hat on and would lift it off. Every other time that he took his hat off, a white rabbit would appear.

On the inside the walls were now bright red and the floor was mapped out on where the twins wanted each of their different products and displays were going to go.

"Thank you so much Ginny," Fred said as he gave his youngest sibling a hug. She was heading back to the Burrow soon.

"Yea," George said giving her a hug as well. "Thanks Gin."

"Anytime guys," Ginny replied smiling at her brothers. "Fred, don't forget what we talked about."

"I won't," Fred replied a small smile on his face.

Ginny looked around the store again and said, "I just have one question."

"Ask away," Fred said. Ginny looked back to her brothers.

"What are you going to name your shop?"

Fred and George looked at each other stunned. "We…we don't know yet," George replied.

Ginny smirked at them then said, "Well I'll see ya guys in a few days." She walked out the door and then ran off to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

/

_-Two days later-_

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the dining room table of the Burrow. It had been two days since the twins had left and everyone was getting antsy to go look for them. Harry was watching his best friend and Hermione just stared out the window.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Harry reassured his friend for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I know," Hermione replied. "I just wish that I knew where they were."

That's when Ginny walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hi Gin," Hermione replied her eyes never leaving the window.

"Harry," Sirius said coming through the doorway to stand behind Ginny. Remus was behind him. Ginny moved out of his way and sat beside Hermione."Remus and I want to talk to you." Harry looked at his two friends before leaving the room with his godfather.

"So I have something to confess," Ginny said after Harry was out of sight. She was glad that Sirius had taken Harry out of the room. She wanted to tell Hermione everything but the boy who lived stayed by her side for almost the past two days. The only time when they weren't together was when sleeping and even then Hermione slept in Fred's bed and not the room that they had shared.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked looking at the younger girl. The tone of Ginny's voice made Hermione turn her attention from the window to the girl.

"I know where the twins are." Hermione stared at her with wide eyes not really believing her.

"You've known?" Hermione whispered. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I am so sorry," Ginny said, her eyes filling with tears upon seeing Hermione's betrayed look. "I didn't want everyone to know where they were."

"So you don't trust me?" she asked.

"That's not what I said!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's what you meant!" Hermione snapped at her. Both girls were silent after the outburst. "Have you seen them?" she whispered. Ginny nodded her head slowly. "I can't believe you!"

"I am so sorry."

"How could you?" she asked but she was cut off by two pops and then laughing. Hermione and Ginny both looked out the window. Fred and George were standing there laughing about something that must have happened before they left. Hermione stared at Fred not really believing that he was there.

"Aren't you going to go run out there and hug him all dramatically?" Ginny teased her. Hermione rolled her eyes but stood anyways. She looked out the window again and saw George point at her then nudge Fred. Fred looked at the window and met Hermione's eyes. Hermione ran from the house and straight into his arms. Fred was almost knocked back but he caught her and held her close.

**AN: Ahahaha. I knew that you guys would all guess Hermione and y'all were wrong. It was going to be Hermione at first but I figured that would have been to predictable so I changed it to Ginny. Now please review! Please and thank you!**

**Also I am having some trouble on trying to figure how to end it. Help pick by chosing one of three options. You have until the weekend to do so.**

**Option 1) I end the story within five more chapters. This option doesn't talk about years 6 and 7 nor does it have an epilogue.**

**Option 2) I make this part one of a three part story. Parts two and three would be years 6 and 7. Part three would also have an epilogue.**

**Option 3) I keeping writing on this story adding roughly 50 more chapters to cover years 6 and 7. This option has an epilogue.**


	27. A Hard Slap to the Face

**AN: Hey y'all! Wow I first off have to say thank you. I got over 10 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the kind words. You really made my week with everything you guys have said. I almost started crying when I saw that you guys are loving this story so much. So I truly from the bottom of my heart, say thank you.**

**Next I have to say that a Female O.C (a lover of prank pulling that Fred and George hire at the store) won the poll! She will be arriving within the next few chapters.**

**Now please read and review! I would love you forever if you did! **

**Dedication: You all need to thank MoonWatersLight for this chapter. I got this entire idea from her review! Send her thanks if you enjoy this chapter!**

"Aren't you going to go run out there and hug him all dramatically?" Ginny teased her. Hermione rolled her eyes but stood anyways. She looked out the window again and saw George point at her then nudge Fred. Fred looked at the window and met Hermione's eyes. Hermione ran from the house and straight into his arms. Fred was almost knocked back but he caught her and held her close.

After the two had stood there embracing for a few moments Hermione's anger started to bubble over. She pulled back from Fred's arms, anger written all over her face. Fred gave her a confused look until he met her eye. He saw the anger that flared in them.

"You down right arse!" she shrieked.

"Hermione calm down," Fred said.

"I will not calm down!" she yelled back. "You left without a word to me!"

"I'm sorry," he weakly replied not meeting her eyes.

"Sorry?" she asked. "Incredible." She walked up to him and brought her hand across his cheek. Fred stumbled backward a step from how hard she had hit him.

"Bloody hell Hermione, where did that come from?" he asked gripping his stinging, and slightly throbbing, cheek. _'I'll have one hell of a bruise from that tomorrow.'_

Hermione pulled her hand back and looked down at it. _'I can't believe I did that,'_ she thought as she took a step away from Fred. She took another look at him. Under his hand she could already see the blooming of black and blue across his cheek. She took another step back.

"Hermione," Fred said in a gentle voice, as if he was talking to a scared animal or a small child. Hermione looked him in the eye. He could see the hate and anger that was there, but this time it wasn't directed at him but at herself. He could also see hints of fear, fear of what though he didn't know.

Hermione looked away from him then turned and ran.

"Hermione!" Fred called after her. He sighed when she didn't even look back. "Damn it Hermione," he said as he took off after her.

Hermione ran through the door and into the kitchen. George was sitting there whistling a happy tune. "I know you saw that," she told him stopping. George looked at her, his façade dropping. He nodded his head and she took off again. She ran through the living room where Harry, Sirius, and Remus were still talking.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as she ran up the stairs. She didn't even glance at him.

"Living room," George said as Fred ran through the door. He ran into the living room.

"Fred?" Harry asked now extremely confused. Fred looked from Harry to Remus and Sirius who were sitting on the couch opposite of Harry.

"Upstairs," was all Remus said before Fred took off again. He ran up the stairs.

_'Where would she go?'_ he thought.

Hermione could hear Fred running up the stairs behind her. She thought about going to his room but that would probably be the first place where he would look for her. She thought about Harry's room and then Ginny's room but both seemed too obvious. That's when the perfect place popped into her mind, the last place where he would look for her.

Fred ran into his and George's old room thinking that's where she would be. He quickly scanned the room but didn't see her. He paused thinking then ran from the room. He ran into Percy's old room which was now in use by Harry. She wasn't there either. That's when he knew. The first person who she would want to talk to would be Ginny. He ran to her room.

"Fred?" Ginny asked as he burst through the door. She was lying on her bed reading a muggle magazine, no Hermione in sight.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Fred gasped out in between taking gulps off air. All this running was exhausting.

"No why?" she asked.

"Well she kind of um…" Fred paused. "Well she slapped me and then ran off. I can't find her now."

Ginny looked at Fred. She could see the bruise that was still forming on his cheek and smirked at him. "You did deserve it. I can see why she hit you and why she's so upset about doing it."

"Why?" Fred asked confused. Ginny sat up on her bed pulling her legs in and closed her magazine. She pointed to the now vaccinated spot on the bed. Fred didn't feel in the mood for arguing with his sister so he just sat down.

"Okay so for one, you left her without a word to her but a note. Think if you had a dream where she dies. You wake up and she's not next to you. She left you with nothing but a note telling your family that she left." Ginny said. The words hit Fred harder than the slap.

"When you put it that way…" he trailed off itching the back off his head.

"You sound like a downright arse." Ginny studied her brother and when she realized that he wasn't going to say anything she continued. "Secondly she was angry and upset. If it was me I would have slapped you to."

Fred looked at his little sister and meekly said, "I don't blame her. I really did deserve it."

Ginny nodded before saying, "And lastly she's mad at herself for hitting someone who she loves so much. I've seen the way she lights up when you even so much as walk in the room. Even when she was crushing on Ron…"

"Wait," Fred interrupted. "She had a crush on Ron?"

"It was in like her third year until the night of the Yule Ball," Ginny quickly said before Fred could get to upset over it. "But she never once looked at Ron the same way that she looks at you. She really truly loves you, and if you love her you'll make this right."

"Thank you Ginny," Fred said as he stood.

Ginny stretched her legs back out and smiled at her brother. "Anytime." Fred walked from her room. She got up and closed and locked her door before Fred could turn around and ask his original question.

"Where is she?" he asked himself.

Hermione had been sitting on the roof for around a half hour now. She was getting worried that Fred would never find when she heard a relieved sigh from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Fred standing there. She looked back in front of her not saying anything.

"I don't blame you," he said sitting beside her. "I don't blame you a bit. I deserved that slap. I left you without a word. If you left me I would be broken. I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Hermione looked over to him shocked but he was staring downward. He had always struggled to express his emotions and she was shocked that he had said this much. "I love you Hermione." He looked up at her and met her eyes. "I always will. You're my entire world."

"I love you too," she whispered as a tear leaked onto her cheek. Fred reached out and wiped it away. He rested his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes enjoying his gentle touch. He pulled his hand away slowly as Hermione opened her eyes. She could clearly see his bruise on his cheek now. "Does it hurt?" she asked him.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Your bruise," Hermione replied. "Does it hurt?"

He reached up and felt his cheek, wincing when he put even the slightest bit of pressure on it. "Yea I guess it does." He told her.

"Let me help you," she told him reaching for her wand in her back pocket.

"No you don't have to do that. You'll get in trouble for underage magic," Fred said taking her hand in his.

She tried to pull her hand out of his but he wouldn't let go. Finally she gave up and just let him be. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just peacefully sat there hand in hand.

**AN: Yay! They made up and all is well. Now review! Please and Thank you!**

**Also last chapter I did mention that I wasn't sure how to continue with this story and I wanted to update my decision. No one voted for option one so that is no longer an option this story will continue in some way, shape, or form. I just don't know yet. I'll give you more information on the other two options now. You can revote for which option you want! **

**So new option 1) I change the title of this story and make it part one of a three part story (The Books and Pranks Usually Don't Mix Trilogy). This part will inculde everything in it right now plus the summer between years 5 and 6. I am planning on about ten (maybe more) chapters into this story. Part two would be roughly the same size with everything that happens in year 6 and the summer in between years 6 and 7. Part three would be everything that happens in years 7, inculding the Battle of Hogwarts. This part will also have a two chapter epilouge. *This option currently has 5 votes***

**New option 2) I keep adding more chapters to this story. I add roughly around 50-75 more chapters. This option would inculde years 6 and 7. Maybe a chapter or two a piece about the summers. The summer chapters would be written much like the chapter, A Week at The Burrow. This option would also inculde a two chapter epilouge. *This option currently has 8 votes* **

**Let me know what you want me to do! (Personally I am leaning towards new option one, but I will take into consideration what you guys want!) **


	28. From Im Goinna Die to Congratulations!

**AN: Wow two chapters on back to back days. I love you guys way to much! But you have given me 120 reviews so this is my thank you to you guys! Anywho please enjoy this chapter. It's just kinda filler for what's to come. Well R and R! Please and Thank you! **

"Let me help you," she told him reaching for her wand in her back pocket.

"No you don't have to do that. You'll get in trouble for underage magic," Fred said taking her hand in his.

She tried to pull her hand out of his but he wouldn't let go. Finally she gave up and just let him be. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just peacefully sat there together.

"Fred?" a female voice called. "Hermione?" Hermione took her head off of Fred's shoulder and looked through the open window to the door.

"It's up to you love," Fred said when Hermione trained her eyes on him.

"Ugh we should go," Hermione said even though she didn't want to. "It's either your mum or Ginny."

Fred blew out and breath then said, "And you don't want to be on the receiving end of their wrath. Trust me." Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sure you know all about that," she teased him.

"Hey I knew about my mum's but Ginny. Until recently that is. Man she can be scary," he told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I thought you loved your little sister."

"Not when she's angry."

"Aww come on. Ginny's so sweet and innocent," Hermione tried to convince him. Fred looked at her.

"Really Hermione?" he asked her. Hermione burst into giggles. "I knew you couldn't keep that up forever."

After she caught her breath from laughing she asked, "So how come it wasn't until recently that you found out Ginny has a temper like her brothers?"

"Well she was the one who knew where George and I were. She came into the shop like a crazed mad women and well after a few highly convincing words I knew that I had to come back, but I also knew that you have a bit of a temper and I had to stay away a little longer so that you didn't kill me as soon as I got back," he explained.

"Oh," was all Hermione replied. "Wait. I don't have a temper!"

Fred got up from where he was sitting and ran to the window. Before she even knew what was happing Fred was running through Ron's room shouting, "You do to!" Hermione's mouth fell open.

"You git!" she cried standing and running to the window. She knew that she couldn't catch up to him but she knew that she could act as if he had upset her, even if he really didn't.

Fred ran until he got to the bottom of the stairs where he quickly stopped to catch his breath. He looked behind him and saw that Hermione wasn't anywhere near the bottom.

"There you are Fred," his mum said as she walked through the door.

"Hi mum," Fred said as he walked over to give her a hug.

"I hope you know that you and your brother are in so much trouble," she told him.

Fred smiled over his mum's shoulder and said, "I know mum." He pulled back from her and looked her in the eye. He saw no anger there, only love and relief.

"What happened to your face?" she asked him touching his bruise. Fred winced at the touch. He had forgotten about it.

"Hermione," was all he said.

"Ah I see. Well I'm still glad to have you and George home though." Fred stiffened at the word. He and George were going to have to have a long talk with her. "Well dear dinner's almost ready. Where's Hermione?"

"She was right behind me," Fred lied as he moved from in front of the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked around the room. Harry was sitting next Sirius and Remus, who looked like they were still talking. Bill and Fleur sat on the opposite side of the table of them. Arthur was sitting at the head with Bill on one side and Kingsley, who had stopped by, on his other. Ginny was sitting next to Harry with George next to her. That left three spots left, one for him, Hermione, and his mum all right next to each other.

_'Damn it.' _Fred thought. _'I'm going to have to sit next to Hermione, who is probably pissed beyond hell.'_

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen.

Molly looked up from where she was chopping food and said, "Hello dear. Take a seat. Dinner's almost ready." Hermione gave her a smile before sitting in the chair across from Ginny. Fred sat down next to her with a gulp.

_'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I am going to die,' _was the only thing that Fred could think.

Hermione saw Fred gulp as he sat down. _'This is going to be fun. If he thinks I have temper. Well then he'll never know what hit him.'_

George looked at the way Hermione smiled evilly to herself before starting to talk to Ginny. He met his brother's eyes and saw the fear in them. _'Oh what did you do know Freddie?' _George thought feeling a pang of regret for his twin. Whatever he did he made Hermione super pissed off, pissed off to the point where she wouldn't even look at him.

Molly put plate after plate of food on the table. Everyone was eating and laughing. Hermione was still ignoring Fred no matter what he did to try to get her to even look at him. By the time dessert came out everyone knew that Fred and Hermione were in the middle of a row. After dinner and desert everyone moved to the living room to talk before bed. Hermione and Fred stood on opposite sides of the room.

"Everyone," Sirius said standing. He cleared his throat and Remus stood as well. "We don't want to keep this as a secret anymore. Remus and I would just like to let you know that we are getting married." Everyone in the room stared at them. No one had known that they were even together. Molly was the first one to react.

"Congratulations!" she cried running over to them. She pulled both of them into a hug. "Have you planned anything yet?"

"Not yet Molly. But we both decided that we wanted something small. Just close family and friends," Remus told her.

After that everyone was talking about it. They were many congratulations and Molly brought out a bottle of champagne. Everyone was excited.

_'Is everyone going to be this excited when I propose to Hermione?' _Fred thought. He already had the ring he just needed the perfect time and place to do it.

"Sickle for your thoughts," George told him. Hermione was looking at the twins from across the room. She narrowed her eyes trying to read their lips so she could figure out what they were talking about.

"I was thinking about when I want to propose to her," Fred said. Even from across the room Hermione saw that recognizable word cross his lips. Propose. He was going to propose to her.

**AN: Oh snap! Remus and Sirius are together! Hermione knows! Stay tuned for more drama!**

**So there was a tie on how I should continue this story so I am going with new option *dramtic drum roll* ONE! So the name of this story will be changing slightly and it will be over in 10ish chapters. I will let you guys know when I plan on putting up parts two and three! I hope that no one is mad with how I am deciding to continue. Well anywho, please review now! **


	29. Talk About Leaving

**AN: Yay! New chapter! So anywho thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock! I love you all! So this chapter is basiclly a filler for the transition into the summer chapters. I am hoping to have 40 or less chapters on here so stick around until the end and then the next two parts! Well anywho enjoy and review please and thanks!**

"I was thinking about when I want to propose to her," Fred said. Even from across the room Hermione saw that recognizable word cross his lips. Propose. He was going to propose to her.

Suddenly the room was too crowded and much too hot. Hermione could feel her face flushing as she tried to keep her conversation with Ginny going.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" Ginny suddenly asked her.

"You know what Gin," Hermione said. "Actually I'm not." She turned and strode from the room.

"Hermione!" she heard someone call behind her but she ignored them. She walked through the door and into the night. She gulped in cool air to help her calm down.

"Hermione," Harry said as he walked outside and saw his best friend standing there.

She whipped around to see Harry. "What are you doing out here?"

"I followed you," he told her.

"You should have stayed inside. Remus and Sirius will be looking for you."

"Nah, they already told me, but the question is, what are you doing out here?"

Hermione faced away from her best friend to look out into the night. "I saw him say propose," she whispered.

"Saw who say that?"

"Fred. He was talking to George and I saw him say propose." Hermione turned back toward Harry. "Harry I'm too young to get married. I want to go to school get a job see the world." She started to pace. "I don't want to worry about a husband and kids and a house right now. I'm way too young to even think about that!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he was talking about Remus and Sirius? I mean they did just get engaged," Harry asked when she was done with her mini rant. Hermione stopped walking and looked at him. She was normally the one who thought rationally like that. She almost never jumped to conclusions, so why should she now?

Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right," she told him. Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. The small touch gave great comfort to Hermione.

"I usually am," he replied with a smile. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. Both were silent for a few moments.

"Did you know?" she asked him.

"No," he replied dropping her hand. "But I did have my suspicions. They've always been close so I just figured that they were together."

"Are you okay with it?" She hadn't had time to talk to Harry since the twin's return and she wanted to make sure that something this big wasn't going to impact him negatively.

"I didn't know what to feel at first. I guess that I was relieved to say the least, happy that they had found each other, curious as well."

"You didn't answer my question. If you're not okay with it you can tell me. Dumbledore said not to keep your feelings bottled up."

"I guess I'm okay with it. I mean they're my family now. The last shard I have left of my parents. I love them both dearly and I don't know what I would do without them. If they're happy together then I'm happy."

"Okay but if you feel any different at all I'll always be here for you." Harry smiled at her. Hermione smiled back.

"Thank you," he told her.

"You're welcome."

"You know you were actually involved in getting them together," Harry told her. Hermione looked at him confused. "Remus knew from the time when they first became friends that he loved Sirius. His wolf marked Sirius as its mate but Remus never once acted on this but was content to stay friends with him. Sirius on the other hand was oblivious to it until he went to Azkaban. He told me that it was thought of one day seeing Remus again that got him through. He said that it would have been my dad who he would have thought about but he knew that he was dead and that Remus was still alive."

"So how did I help in all of that?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well even when we rescued Sirius he didn't act on his love. Remus of course didn't either thinking that Sirius wouldn't love him back. It took Sirius almost dying for both of them to finally admit that they loved each other."

"But Harry that was less than a week ago though."

"I know but since they both knew that they loved each other and they decided they wanted to get married so Sirius proposed the day you woke up," Harry explained.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say about the whole thing. They both were silent again. "We should probably head back inside," she said after a minute or two.

"Yea," Harry agreed. The two walked back into the house and then into the living room, which was still busy with everyone talking.

"Harry, Hermione, there you two are," Mrs. Weasley said coming over to them. "Arthur and I were just talking about summer plans."

"Oh," Hermione said stunned.

"Arthur and I were wondering if you two would like to spend the summer at the Burrow with us," she told the two teens.

"Mrs. Weasley that's really kind but I want to go home for the holidays. I'd like to spend some time with my mum and dad before the next years starts," Hermione told the older witch.

"Don't worry dear. I completely understand," she told Hermione. Then she turned toward Harry and asked, "What about you dear?"

"I would love to Mrs. Weasley but I have to go to the Dursley's for at least a couple of weeks. Then I was planning on spending the rest of the summer with Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld Place," Harry replied.

"Will you at least come for a week?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course," Hermione quickly replied.

"I'm sure that I'll be back here quite often seeing as Remus and Sirius never do seem to leave," Harry joked, a smile on his face.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the pair before walking away. Harry and Ginny met gazes and Harry went to talk to her. Fred took this as an opportune moment to talk to Hermione.

"Hey love," he said as he walked over to her.

"Hello," she replied stiffly and slightly coldly.

Fred sighed before he said, "Alright alright. I'm sorry. You don't have a temper." Hermione smiled at the small victory she won.

"I was never mad," she told him grinning.

"Why you little…" Fred started his face growing slightly red.

"Ah ah ah," Hermione playfully scolded him. "Not here Freddie."

Fred rolled his eyes. "So what did mum want to talk to you about?"

"She invited me to stay the summer here."

"Are you going to?" Fred asked her. He hoped that she was so that he could see her more.

"No." Fred's heart dropped and Hermione could see it in his eyes. "I'm going home to my parents but I'll owl you all the time," she said trying to make him feel better.

"Okay but you have to make me a promise."

"Anything," Hermione replied not missing a beat.

"Whenever you visit Diagon Alley or anywhere in the magical world you'll tell me so that I can see you." Hermione smiled. At least she knew that their relationship would last the summer, even if they did spend it apart.

"Of course, as long as you visit me in the muggle world and meet my parents." Fred's face paled. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

He blew out the air he had been holding in. "Alright. You have yourself a deal Granger." Hermione smirked at him. "So when do you leave?"

"Sometime in the next week seeing as exams have been canceled due to the trial and everything that's happened."

"And then we'll be apart," Fred said.

"And then we'll be apart," Hermione echoed.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Fred took Hermione in his arms and pulled her close. He rested his head on top of hers and just held her. He didn't want her to go and she didn't want to leave.

**AN: Awww they made up and all is well. Yay! So the next chapter will be the days leading up to when Hermione leaves, the chapter after that will be when she actually does leave, and then the 7 or 8 chapters will be the summer. I know I haven't put George's GF in yet but she'll be arriving soon. Also I don't know when I'll be updating again because I have a TON to do this weekend so please be patient with me! I promise that this isn't over yet! Now review please! **


	30. HELP!

Hey everyone so I know that I haven't updated in forever and I feel like an awful author for it but I need your guys' help. My uncle is in the hosptial with fungal meningitis, a deadly form of the infection. He got it from the infected steriods that deal with pain that were given out in the USA. I know that you guys are from every corner of the world and practice probably every religion, or none at all, but please send prayers, hope, and good thoughts to my uncle. He isn't doing very well and my entire family is extreamly worried. Please help me and my family!


	31. Spending the Day Together

**AN: Aahh, guys I feel sooo awful for not updating sooner. But wow I just have to say thank you for all of the prayers and well wishes for my uncle. He is off the medication and at home right now so thank you guys so much! You did truly warm my heart and showed just how awesome the Harry Potter community is. I love you guys so much! So anywho onto the story now!**

Fred took Hermione in his arms and pulled her close. He rested his head on top of hers and just held her. He didn't want her to go and she didn't want to leave.

/

_*The next day*_

"Hey love," Fred said plopping himself down into the couch next to a reading Hermione. She pulled her legs in with his sudden appearance but now stretched them back out and draped them over his lap.

Hermione slowly closed her sappy romance novel and smiled at him. "Hey."

"What are you reading?" he asked looking at the front cover of the book. It was black with a set of pale hands holding an apple. The word 'Twilight' was written in cursive on it.

"Oh it's just a romance about a muggle girl who has to decide if she wants to be with a werewolf or a vampire."

"Muggle authors," he sighed shaking his head at the description of the book. She rolled her eyes at him as she leaned back and stretched her arms over her head.

"Is there something you want?" she asked as she lowered her arms again.

Fred looked up from where he had started playing with her pant leg. "Actually I wanted to know if you would like to come to the store with me, George, and Ginny…"

"George, Ginny, and me," Hermione automatically corrected. He gave her a look and she blushed. "Sorry force of habit."

"George, Ginny, and me to the store to help us finish setting up," Fred finished his sentence.

Hermione smiled at the thought. Spending an entire day with Fred sounded like a dream come true, even if his twin and little sister were there as well. "I would love to," she told him.

He pumped his fist into the air and she giggled at him. "Great! We'll Apparate over there in an hour." A flash of nervousness crossed Hermione's face. She tried to hide it but Fred still saw it. "What is it love?" he asked her, his voice full of love and concern.

Hermione sighed knowing that she couldn't weasel her way out of this. I mean lying to the biggest prankster of this generation? Not a smart idea. "I've never apperated before," she told him truthfully.

"Don't worry. I'll have your hand the entire time."

She was still worried about it. She had read all the books about it seeing as she would start her training in it within the coming year and she knew all the risks. "What if I get splinched?" she whispered looking down at her hands.

"That won't happen," he said making her look her up, startled by how sure and fierce his voice sounded. Hermione's lips turned up into a small smile with how protective he was.

"Okay," she said laying her hand on his arm. He smiled at her, his blue eyes aglow with joy.

"I'll go tell George and Ginny," Fred said. He lifted Hermione's legs off of himself before standing. "Do you want to stay in the flat tonight?"

"I would love to," she told him. It would be nice to wake up next to him and just have a lazy morning together.

He smiled at her then said, "Great. We'll leave in an hour." Hermione nodded as she opened her book again. Fred stood and gave her a quick kiss before running off to go find his twin and his little sister.

She sighed and leaned back against the armrest, settling in to a read a few more pages before packing. Before she could even read a sentence a large grey owl started to peck at her window. Hermione recognized this bird to be the one she had gotten her parents so that they could communicate with her in the magical world. She got up from her place on the couch and opened the window. The bird hooted softly at her as he landed on the coffee table.

"Thanks Odysseus," Hermione told the bird unwrapping the parchment from around his leg. She saw that it was her mother's cursive handwriting on the outside of the envelope.

_'Hermione, your father and I just wanted to let you know that we can pick you up on the outside of the Leaky Cauldron on Thursday. We can't wait to get you home and hear about another year gone and past. We love you lots. Love, Mum and Dad.'_

"No," Hermione groaned. Thursday. That gave her only two days to spend with Fred before leaving, two days to say goodbye. She sat back down and put her head in her hands. How was she going to be able to say goodbye. Odysseus hooted at her again. She looked up in time to see him fly back through the open window and into the horizon.

"Hermione, we're leaving in 45 minutes," George told her coming through the door. Hermione quickly stuffed the letter into her back pocket as she stood.

"Okay. Thanks George. I'll just go get packed now," she said as she turned and ran up the stairs. George watched her run, a confused look on his face. Hermione ran into her and Ginny's room knowing that she needed someone to talk to right now.

"Hey," Ginny said when Hermione walked into her room. "What's up?"

"Oh you know the same old some old," Hermione replied shutting the door behind her. Ginny looked up from where she was putting a shirt in a bag to her best friend.

"Are you ill or something?" she asked as she walked over to the older witch.

"No," Hermione told her.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm leaving." Hermione paused. "On Thursday."

"Thursday?!" Ginny practically shrieked.

"Sshh!" Hermione hissed covering the girl's mouth with her hand. "Do you want the whole bloody house to know?" Ginny looked at her with wide eyes. When Hermione swore she meant business.

"Does Fred know?" she asked after Hermione removed her hand from her mouth.

"No. No one knows but you right now."

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"I don't know right now. I'm afraid of what's he gonna say," Hermione said truthfully. She was afraid. Part of her didn't want to go but another part of her wanted to leave.

"Mione you have to tell him," Ginny said looking Hermione dead in the eye. "Remember the feeling you got when you woke up three days ago alone, with nothing but a note explaining where Fred had gone."

"You're right Ginny."

"I know I am."

"Ten minutes until we leave girls!" one of the twins called to the girls through the door.

"Okay!" they called back at the same time. Hermione heard footsteps move away from the door and she pulled Ginny farther into the room. The two packed in silence.

/

"Thursday?!" George heard Ginny shout from inside her room.

He then heard Hermione quickly shush her. George pressed his ear against the door. "Do you want the whole bloody house to know?" He quickly pulled away. He had never heard Hermione swear

"Does Fred know?" George put his ear back after he heard his twin's name.

"No. No one knows but you right now," Hermione replied.

"Are you planning on telling him?" Ginny asked her. George pressed his whole body against the door in order to hear better.

"I don't know right now. I'm afraid of what's he gonna say."

"Mione you have to tell him. Remember the feeling you got when you woke up three days ago alone, with nothing but a note explaining where Fred had gone." George wondered what she had felt.

"You're right Ginny."

"I know I am." He pulled away from the door knowing that it was wrong to eavesdrop but when it concerned his twin he knew he had to listen. He pulled away from the door and looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes until we leave girls!" he called to them.

"Okay!" they called back at the same time. George walked away from the door mulling this new information. He had to tell Fred that Hermione was leaving. But then again what if she didn't want Fred to know? He wasn't sure what to do so he just sat at the table and thought.

/

Ginny and Hermione slung their bags over their shoulders and walked out of the room. They walked down the stairs to see Fred and George standing there.

"Ready?" Fred asked as they reached the bottom.

"Yea," Hermione said smiling at him. She wanted to tell him that she was leaving but she didn't know when to. The group walked outside together. They laughed and talked until George grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back a little bit. "What is it George?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Look. I know that you're leaving," George told her his voice lowered.

"George everyone knows that."

"On Thursday," he finished. "And that Fred doesn't know yet."

"Look," Hermione started but she was cut off.

"Hermione you're like a sister to me now but Fred is more important to me. He would be a wreck if you just up and left. You have to tell him or I will." Hermione looked at him startled. She had never heard this kind of seriousness from him before. He always had a joking manner so hearing him like this made her think twice.

She sighed and said, "Don't worry George. I will."

"Hey slow pokes hurry up!" Ginny called from up ahead where she and Fred had stopped.

Hermione laughed and called back, "We're coming!" She and George hurried up and stopped in front of the two.

"We'll see you at the shop," George said as Ginny took his arm. The two Disapparited with a pop.

"Are you ready?" Fred asked Hermione. Her hands were shaking with fear.

"I think so," she replied her voice wavered.

"Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine," she repeated her voice cracking. Fred took her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back. That's when they Disapparited. She felt the tug and then a ripping sensation on her lower leg. She let out a scream as they landed in the middle of the joke store.

"George! Ginny!" Fred screamed as he laid Hermione on the ground. He took off his coat and wrapped in around her leg as the blood seeped from her wound.

Ginny came running out from the back room with George close on her heels. "What happened?" she asked when she saw Fred kneeling next to Hermione, a pool of blood underneath her.

"Hermione, she got splinched," Fred cried out. His hands were now covered in her blood. Hermione was shuddering under his touch, her leg twitching. She was gasping for breath.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's," George said.

"We can't Apparate there though," Fred said looking down at Hermione who was now unconscious from the pain.

"We can use floo," Ginny said.

"We can't. We haven't had the fireplace hooked up yet. It will take too long to do it now," George explained to her.

Ginny looked around the store exasperated. That's when an idea came to her. "We can take her to the Leaky Cauldron. We can floo from there."

"Ginny you are brilliant," George said as Fred picked up Hermione bridal style.

"I'll go to the hospital. You guys go home!" Fred commanded. "Let mum know what's going on." He ran from the joke store leaving Ginny and George behind. He ran down Diagon Alley not caring who looked at him right now. He burst through the door of the small pub at the end of the street.

"What the?" Tom asked when he saw Fred burst through the door. Fred ignored him and ran to the fireplaces. He shifted Hermione in his arms and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder.

"St. Mungo's!" he cried and then he felt the familiar whooshing sensation. He stumbled out into the main lobby area of the hospital only seconds later. "Help!" he called to the onlookers. "Please! My girlfriend needs help!"

"What happened?" a medi-witch asked as she pulled a stretcher over.

"We were Apperarating and my girlfriend. She got splinched," Fred explained, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Don't worry sir. We'll do everything we can," the witch told him. She gave him a small smile before wheeling Hermione off and down the hallway.

"Freddie what happened?" a voice asked from behind him. Fred turned around to see his family, Harry, Remus, and Sirius standing there. His mum was the one to speak though.

"It was her first time and she was scared. Her mind must not have been focused so she got splinched on the way to the store," Fred told them. Everyone gave him sad eyes as he told them what happened.

"Don't worry mate," Harry spoke up. He laid a hand on Fred's arm trying to give the boy who was like an older brother to him some comfort. "If she can get through dying, she can get through this." Fred smiled slightly; glad to have someone who wasn't staring at him with sad eyes there.

"Thank you," he whispered to Harry.

"Anytime," Harry replied smiling back.

"Do you know when we'll be able to see her?" Ginny asked from behind Harry.

Fred shook his head and replied, "No. The medi-witch didn't tell me."

"Well I'm sure that they'll tell us soon. We just have to be patient and wait," Remus said.

"We should go move to the fourth floor though. I'm sure that's where they are treating her," Arthur said. The group moved to the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor. Fred stayed silent not knowing what to say. Everyone else talked quietly amongst themselves. When the doors opened Fred nearly bolted to the desk.

"Was Hermione Granger brought up here just a few minutes ago?" he asked the witch sitting at the desk.

"Yes. We are treating her now. She should make a full recovery though," the witch told him. Fred sighed with relief.

"Okay thank you," he told her before walking back to his family. Everyone sat down but Fred was restless. He just couldn't sit still. He finally got up and started to pace. After awhile of watching him George got up.

"She'll be okay Freddie," he told his twin.

"I know," Fred replied. "But I just can't get that image of her lying there, bleeding and me being helpless on how to help her."

"I know but you did the right thing. You got her here and now she's safe. The only thing you can do now is wait and be strong for her. She's gonna need you big time after this." Fred looked at his brother and nodded. He sat down and had nothing to do now but wait and think.

He thought of all the things he told her. About how everything was going to be fine and how nothing was going to happen to her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her again but how could he when he couldn't even protect her from something as simple as apparition? Fred mentally kicked himself as a medi-witch came up to him.

"Sir, Hermione is awake now. You can go and see her," she told him. Fred practically jumped up from his seat and he had to make himself slowdown so that he could stay behind the witch and follow her to Hermione's room. "Here she is," the witch told him. She opened the door and Fred walked in.

"Hey," she said weakly as Fred entered the room.

"Hey," he replied just as weakly. He looked her over and saw that her entire lower left leg was covered in wrappings. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. How are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter," Fred said as he walked over to her bed. He sat down and tried to not to move her leg to much.

"Yes it does," she tried to argue but Fred cut her off with a kiss.

"I never meant for this to happen," he told her when he pulled away.

"I know," Hermione replied. "And don't worry, I won't hold this against you. But you might get another slap." She laughed once she finished her sentence.

Fred let out a low chuckle and said, "Well I'm glad for that." Hermione gave him a confused look and he quickly added, "About the not holding against me, not the slap thing." She smiled at him before patting the space next to her.

"Come lie down with me." Fred did what he was told and laid down next to her. She hummed in appreciation and snuggled into his chest. "This isn't what I had in mind for spending a day with you but it works." Fred chuckled and Hermione laughed with him.

"I love you," he told her running his hand through her air to help her fall back asleep.

"I love you too," she murmured back, already half way asleep.

"Sleep my love. You're safe now," he told her, lightly kissing her cheek. Hermione's eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out. Fred kept his arms around her not wanting to let.

Sirius watched from the doorway as the prank loving boy he knew turned into a sweet, kind, and caring boyfriend. Sirius had never seen the boy like this and his face broke into a small smile. The young couple reminded him of James and Lily. A prankster and a bookworm, two people you would never expect together but who work in perfect sync. Sirius slowly closed the door and let the two rest in peace.

**AN: Gah, hosptial visits and fluffiness. What more could you ask for in a chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! I promise that I'll try to be better about updating now. I'm hoping at least once a week until I end this story and then I don't know when Book Two will be up but hopefully by the new year. Well Please review now! Thanks! **


	32. Keeping Fred Company

**AN: Yay! Another new chapie! Well thanks to all of the three people who reviewed the last chapter. To the rest of my amazing followers fail! I know you guys are reading this so please review! I love hearing from you guys and I want to know what you think so please please please review! Well anywho onto the chapter!**

"Sleep my love. You're safe now," he told her, lightly kissing her cheek. Hermione's eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out. Fred kept his arms around her not wanting to let.

Sirius watched from the doorway as the prank loving boy he knew turned into a sweet, kind, and caring boyfriend. Sirius had never seen the boy like this and his face broke into a small smile. The young couple reminded him of James and Lily. A prankster and a bookworm, two people you would never expect together but who work in perfect sync. Sirius slowly closed the door and let the two rest in peace.

"They remind me of Prongs and Lily," Remus said as he came up to Sirius.

"I was just thinking the same thing Moony," Sirius replied. He looked at his lover and sighed. "We should get back to the others." Remus nodded at him and grabbed his hand. He lightly squeezed it as they walked back to the Weasley family.

"How is she?" Molly immediately asked when she saw Remus and Sirius emerge from the hallway where Hermione's room was located.

"Don't worry Molly," Sirius said in a calming tone. "She's sleeping and Fred is lying with her. She's in good hands here." It seemed that everyone in the family sighed with relief at his words.

"George, Ginny, you two stay here," Molly commanded. "The rest of will go back to the Burrow and wait until she's awake to see her."

"What about me Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked standing.

"Oh you stay as well dear." The boy nodded at her. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Sirius, and Remus all left after a few final parting words.

"We should go into the room and keep Fred company," George said when everyone had left. Harry and Ginny nodded. They walked down the hallway and came to the closed door of Hermione's room. George slowly pushed it open.

"Fred? Hermione?" Ginny whispered as she walked into the room first.

"I'm awake," a low voice said from the bed. Fred sat up to look at his twin, sister, and Harry as they all entered the room. Hermione just stayed sleeping.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Harry asked as he sat down on a loveseat that was in the room. Ginny curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. George pulled up a chair next to the bed so that he could talk with Fred easier.

Fred looked at his watch then replied, "It's only been about 15 minutes."

"So she'll sleep for a lot longer?" George asked.

He nodded his head and said, "Yea. The more you sleep the faster you heal. I guess that her leg was pretty bad from what the healer said."

"When did you talk to a healer?" Ginny asked, giving him a confused look.

"He came in about five minutes after she fell asleep." Fred replied.

"What else did he say?" Harry asked. Besides Fred he was the most concerned for their bushy haired friend. But he would never tell that Ginny.

"He just gave her some sleeping potion and a blood replenishing potion. Then he told me that she would need lots of rest and to take it easier for a while. He also said that the splinch goes from her knee to her ankle and that it will scar but she'll heal up just fine. He also said that for a little bit she'll be afraid of Apparating and loud pops, like the noise you hear when Apparating but she'll eventually get over it," Fred told them.

"She'll be mad about the scar," Ginny said. Fred gave her a confused look so she continued. "Hermione was always super self conscious about the way she looked. She hated that we had to wear skirts for school and that she had to wear a dress to the Yule ball."

"I didn't know that," Harry said. He thought that he had known everything about her but apparently he was wrong.

"She never told anyone about it but me. I guess it's just a girl thing," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. She looked from Harry to Fred. "So if she ever asks you about how she looks, you now know. And you better say that she looks perfect."

Fred smiled and said, "She always does Gin." Ginny smiled with how tender his voice sounded. It was rare when he showed his softer side.

"Well if we're done with this disgusting lovey dovey stuff…" George said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh shush George," Ginny said giving her brother a look. "You only hate it because you don't have anyone to kiss besides mum!"

George's ears went bright red, the infamous Weasley red no less. "I do have a girl," he muttered.

"Who? Ginny?" Fred teased his brother.

"Harry doesn't have a girlfriend either!" George said trying to draw the attention away from himself.

Harry put his hands up and said, "Hey don't bring me into this!" He then flashed a smile to Ginny.

"Actually," Ginny piped up looking from Harry to the twins. "Harry finally got the guts to ask me out." She then leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. His cheeks went bright pink as George groaned.

"Well since Golden Boy finally got the guts to ask out Ginny I suppose I should tell you guys about Rae," George said.

"Who is Rae?" Fred asked his attention snapping to his twin. "George are you gay?!"

George looked at Fred. "No Fred," he said with a roll of his eyes. Ginny and Harry both laughed.

Fred only shrugged his shoulders and said, "What? It's a valid question! Rae can be a boy or a girl."

"Yes Fred, we know that," Ginny said in between giggles.

"Well her full name is Raelynn but she likes to be called Rae. I was thinking that we could use some help at the store so while we were still at school I started to interview some of the other kids our age and well Rae seemed like the perfect person," George said watching his brother's reactions.

"Why do you think that?" Fred asked.

"Well she's a Ravenclaw so she is obviously smart, she knew almost every one of the pranks that we've pulled and how to recreate them, she also told me what we did wrong in some of our products and how to make them better," George told them. "This girl was definitely the most impressive out of everyone I talked to. Plus she just loves to prank in general, which is always a plus."

"Alright. I think it's a good idea," Fred said and George sighed with relief. "But I have a few conditions. I want to meet her before we for sure hire her and she can't help make products until after at least six months working for us. She can only stock shelves, take orders, things like that. At least until we know that she'll stick it out and put up with us."

"Fair enough," George said with a smug look.

"So George, is this Rae girl, the girl you fancy?" Ginny piped up, after staying silent while the twins talked, her voice sweet and innocent. George's went red once again and he mumbled something to the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Geez George, I've never seen you so flustered," Fred teased him. "You must really fancy this girl."

George looked up to his brother, a slight anger flashing in his eyes. "I don't fancy her!"

"Sorry," Fred said putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Let's change the subject!" Ginny suddenly said trying to break the storm clouds up. When the twins fought you wanted to break it up as soon as possible, before either one did something that they would regret later on.

"Are you going back to Durskaban this summer Harry?" Fred asked the black haired boy.

"Durskaban?" Harry asked confused.

Fred and George looked at each other, matching looks of mischievousness on their faces. "Durskaban is what we call that awful place you have to go live during the summer with your muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin," George told him. Everyone in the room burst out laughing at this. Leave it to the twins to turn the bleakest part of Harry's life into something funny.

That's when Hermione moaned in her sleep. Everyone immediately shut up and looked at her. Fred stroked her hair to help her quiet down.

"It's okay love," he murmured in her ear. "Ginny go get a healer." Ginny left the room silently as Fred laid down and took his girlfriend in his arms. Her groans soon turned into small whimpers. "Sshh," Fred said. He continued to whisper non sense things to her and stroke her hair until she fell fully silent once again. Fred let out a relieved sight when he saw the she had fallen back asleep.

"What was that about?" Harry asked once Fred had sat back up.

"I…I don't know," Fred told him. The room was silent for a few moments while he gazed at Hermione.

"You should tell him," George suddenly said.

Fred looked at his twin confused and asked, "Tell him what?"

"About what you want to do."

Harry looked between the twins, getting more confused as the conversation went on.

"George no. He'll only want to tell Ginny and I don't need her down my throat once again," Fred argued.

"Well then make him swear not to tell her," George replied.

"What if he does anyways. Don't you remember what she was like at the shop that first day?"

"I know what she's like Fred but we can do an unbreakable vow."

"I would never do that to Harry."

"You should still tell him. He is her best friend."

"Tell me what?!" Harry burst out getting tired of hearing the twins go back and forth. Both of the redheads looked at him shocked. "I swear that I won't tell Ginny."

Fred sighed. He was going to have to tell Harry eventually so why not now. "I want to marry Hermione."

"What?" Harry asked not believing the trickster.

"I want to marry Hermione," Fred repeated. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Fred cut him off before he had the chance, "I mean it won't be anytime soon or anything. I want her finish school and everything before I ask her but Harry, I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her. I want to be with her forever."

"Okay," Harry sighed. He couldn't argue. He had seen the way the two looked and acted around each other. If they survived until after Hermione's seventh year it would be up to them.

"Heeeey," George suddenly said. "What if you do it on graduation day? I mean you ask Dumbledore if you could make a speech and then you could pull her onto the stage and do it then!"

"What are you doing on graduation?" a voice asked them.

"Oh no," was all Fred said.

**AN: Gosh so much going on! George's GF is inroduced, Harry knows about Fred's plan, someone else possibly does as well ;) So this book will hopefully be done within three weeks. That's at least my goal, hopefully sooner though. Also I don't know when I will put up book two. My friend wants me to do a one hundred one shot challenge so we'll see when I get around to writing the next installment of Books and Pranks. Well until next time! **


	33. Meething the rents and bringing her home

**AN: Gah! Sorry this is so late. I know I said that I would try to upload weekly but this week has been crazy with Thanksgiving and everything. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also to my reviewers, you guys are still as amazing as ever! I love you all! I am so thankful to have you guys to keep me going when I get down. Well anywho enjoy! **

"Heeeey," George suddenly said. "What if you do it on graduation day? I mean you ask Dumbledore if you could make a speech and then you could pull her onto the stage and do it then!"

"What are you doing on graduation?" a voice asked them.

"Oh no," was all Fred said. He slowly turned his head to see his mum in the doorway. "I…I'm not doing anything that day," he quickly stammered out. She gave him a glare before looking over to George then Harry.

"Hi mum," Ginny said as she came up to the door. The healer that had talked with Fred earlier was standing behind her.

"Hello Ginny dear," Molly said as she moved out of the doorway so that the healer could move in. She sent another look to the boys before taking a seat in another chair. Ginny went and took her place next to Harry on the couch.

"So what seems to be the problem?" the healer asked.

"She was having a fitful sleep," Fred told him.

"What was she doing?"

"At first she was moaning, then I started to calm her down and she started whimpering then. After a few more minutes she finally fell back asleep," Fred said. Everyone in the room stayed quiet while he explained.

The healer wrote something on his clipboard before looking back at Fred. "Did she say anything while she was fitful?"

"No."

"And she didn't open her eyes did she?" he asked.

"No."

"Did any of you make a loud noise right before it happened?"

Fred glanced to George, Harry, and Ginny. They had been laughing right before. "We…we were all laughing sir. I guess that could be considered loud," Fred told the healer.

"Well then her fitfulness is completely normal. It's highly common that people who have been splinched are jumpy, even while sleeping." Everyone around the room sighed with relief. The healer then did a quick spell to check her vitals. "More good news. Her blood levels are steadily increasing. She also has about four hours of sleep potion in her she'll sleep for much longer. If she wakes up come and get me." And with those final parting words he left the room.

The room was silent for quite some time before Ginny spoke up. "Mum did someone go and get Hermione's parents?"

"Yes dear. Your father went to pick them up as soon as you flooed us. He should be here any minute," Molly replied to her daughter.

No one noticed Fred's paling face until George looked at him. "What is it Fred?"

"I'm going to meet her parents," he said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Molly told her son.

"But what if they don't like me?" he asked his mum.

"Rubbish," she replied. She thought that it was sweet that he was concerned with making a good impression on his girlfriend's parents. "I'm sure they'll love you just as much as Hermione does." Fred nodded but got out of the hospital bed anyways. He was about to meet her parents, without her.

"Hello all," Arthur said as he walked into the room. The room was now getting pretty crowded with all the people.

"Hi dad," Fred, George, and Ginny all said at the same time.

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Harry said at the same time.

"Hi dear," Molly said at the same time. She noticed Hermione's parents behind her husband. "Harry, George, Ginny, let's go." The three teens followed the command not caring to face her wrath in public. As they walked out Hermione's parents moved in.

"Oh my poor baby," Hermione's mother cried as she ran to her daughter's bedside. Mr. Granger hung back behind his wife. Fred and Arthur stood on the other side of the bed.

"How is she doing?" Arthur asked his son in a low voice.

"Better. She was a bit fitful before but she's healing well," Fred replied.

"You must be Fred," Hermione's father suddenly said. "Hermione's told us all about you."

Fred's face paled once again and Hermione's mum looked up at him and chuckled. "Don't worry. She's only told us good things." He relaxed slightly. "I'm Jean by the way."

"Pleasure," Fred said smiling at the women. She looked very little like Hermione besides the shapes of their faces. Her father on the other hand looked strikingly like her. They both had the same color hair and eyes. The shapes of their eyes were also the same. Hermione's mum looked up at her husband implying that he should share his name.

"Phillip," he said nodding to Fred. Fred nodded back.

"Well now that everyone is acquainted I should get back to your mum," Arthur told his son. Fred tried to plead with his eyes. He didn't want his father to leave him with his girlfriend's parents alone. "Fred I'm expecting you to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Granger get back to the street safely. They told me that they can get back to their home from the street."

"Alright dad," Fred replied back still trying to silently communicate with his father.

"I'll see you back at the Burrow," his father replied patting Fred's shoulder then leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Hermione's parents looked back and forth between their daughter and her boyfriend. Suddenly her father cleared his throat. Fred looked at him and he jerked his head toward the door. Fred followed him out, Hermione's mum eyes followed them but she never left her daughter's side.

"So I wanted to talk to you for a second," her dad said. Fred caught his tone and looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked his voice taking on a hint of concern.

Mr. Granger looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up. "Hermione's never had a boyfriend before but she knows the danger this world possess. If you hurt her I will have to hurt you. Protect my little girl. She's much too old for her age and much too bright to throw her future away."

"I will sir," Fred said, understanding lacing his voice. "I love Hermione and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Hermione's dad looked sheepish and said, "I just wanted to make sure that my little girl was in good hands."

"She is sir. Don't worry."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley there you are," the same healer as before said. "I just got a notification from Ms. Granger's room. It seems that she has healed remarkably fast and that we can send her home. Of course she will need some help getting around for a while so I suggest somewhere where there is only one level. A relative's house possibly," was all he said before walking off again.

"Well I guess that means that she will be staying with you," Fred said thinking of the multi-level Burrow. She couldn't possibly stay there.

Hermione's dad looked deep in thought. "Our house is two levels. Bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, everything else below," he said out loud. That's when Fred got an idea.

"She could stay with me!" he exclaimed. Mr. Granger gave him an incredible look. "My brother and I just bought a flat above the shop we're opening. It's all one level. She could stay with us long enough until she can maneuver down stairs easier."

"Although I don't exactly agree with it, it would be the best for her. Everything on one level and you working right there. It would be ideal," was all he said. "But I'll have to discuss it with Jean of course."

"Of course," Fred replied. He and Mr. Granger walked back into the room. Mr. Granger walked next to his wife and talked with her in hushed tones about the discussion in the hallway. Fred sat in a chair next to Hermione.

"I agree," Fred heard her say. "Fred," she said loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her and she said, "Phillip and I have talked about Hermione leaving with you while she heals, and I must admit I'm not totally hooked on the idea, it is what is best for our little girl. You can take her back to your flat tonight."

Fred sighed with relief. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'll take good care of her. And if you ever wish to see her just send her owl along and I can come get you or my parents can."

"That's very sweet of you but I think just sending owls back and forth will be fine," Mrs. Granger said.

Everyone was silent for quite some time after this. Fred was lost in his own thoughts about living with Hermione and her parents talked in hushed tones, so that Fred couldn't hear them.

"Fred," Mr. Granger suddenly said. Fred looked up from where he was playing with his wand in his lap.

"If you could please show us out that would be lovely," Hermione's mum said. Fred put his wand back in his pocket stood.

"Follow me," he said leading Hermione's parents out of the magical hospital and onto the street. Fred made sure that they got a muggle thing called a cab before heading back inside. When he reached Hermione's room a pair of familiar brown eyes were watching him.

"Hey," Fred said quietly as he sat in a chair next to her.

"Hey," she replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking her over. "How's your leg doing?"

"I feel fine, still a little sleepy. But otherwise no pain," she replied.

Fred glanced at his watch. He let out a chuckle and said, "I'm surprised that you're up. You should still have about three hours of sleeping potion in you."

"No wonder I'm so tired."

"Well I should get you home now. You're gonna be staying in the flat with George and I until you heal more," Fred told her. Hermione gave him a look and he quickly explained. "I already talked to your parents about it. They weren't big on the idea but they thought that this is what is best for you right now."

"My parents were here?" she asked.

"Yea. You were sound asleep though and they must not have wanted to wake you. I told them about the flat and how it was one level. They decided that it was okay for you to live with me as long as I took extremely good care of you and everything," he explained. "And they said that they would owl you," he tagged on as an afterthought.

"Oh okay then. Well then I guess we can go," Hermione said making a move to stand.

"Not yet. I want to get the healer in here and give you something to help you walk," Fred said standing. He was out the door before Hermione could even say anything. He was back a few minutes later with the healer. They got her fitted with crutches and then given the okay to leave.

Fred helped walk her over to the fireplaces to help her floo back to Diagon Alley. They walked up the busy market place and finally got the shop.

"It will be a little difficult to get you up the stairs but once we're up there you won't have to come down," Fred explained. Together the two made it up the stairs in the backroom. Fred made a couch appear so that they could sit and rest for a few minutes.

"I'll go get your room set up," Fred said standing and looking towards the hallway. His eyes snapped downward when Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"No sit here with me. The room can wait," Hermione said pulling him back down. Fred sat reluctantly but Hermione snuggled into him. "I love you Fred," she whispered before titling her head up and kissing him. Fred kissed her back hungrily. They kissed for a few minutes before Fred changed positions, so that he was over her his arms supporting his weight, and deepened it. If it kept going like this it was going to be bad.

"Hermione," he gasped out as she kissed his neck. "Stop, Hermione stop." Fred pulled away from her. He stood and paced in front of the couch.

"Fred, come back here," she whined sitting up.

"No. Hermione, you're hurt and tired. You need rest. I love you but I would never forgive myself if I hurt you more than I already have," Fred said while continuing to pace.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked all whining gone from her voice.

"I made you get splinched. I was the one who made you Apparate. We should have just flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then none of this would have happened," he told her never slowing his pace. "I am so sorry for everything that I've put you through. I'm stupid and reckless. I don't deserve a girl like you."

"Fred…"Hermione started to say but he cut her off.

"No. You need rest right now. Lay down and I'll go downstairs." Hermione did as she was told and laid down on the couch. Fred covered her with a blanket he made and she was out like a lightbulb, the sleeping potion kicking back in.

Fred kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my love," he whispered against her skin before leaving.

**AN: Wow what a chapter. Hot steamy makeout sessions on the couch, Fred met her parents, Hermione is gonna live in the flat with Fred and George. Let me know what you think of this chapter! And yes I know that things seemed a little rush rush but I just needed to get the hosptial part moving along and a nice transition into the summer chapters. The next few chapters should be intresting so please stick around for 'em! **

**I hope to only add two or three more chapters to this story. One for sure about Hermione living with the twins and the other while she's at her parents, then I don't know maybe the week she stays at the Burrow? I'm not really sure yet so we'll see. **


	34. Living with the Twins

**AN: Yay another new chapter and boy you guys are in for it! Well I most likely won't update after this for a while due to the fact that I have my final exams tomorrow and Thursday and then I have to be at school for a practice emergency drill on Friday, then on Saturday I have to do a gift wrapping thing for my speech team, which I'm captian of and can't get out of. Well now that you know my schdule for the rest of the week please enjoy this chapter! Also thanks to my reviewers, you guys forever and always will rock! Also please review this chapter! I really want to know what you think!**

"No. You need rest right now. Lay down and I'll go downstairs." Hermione did as she was told and laid down on the couch. Fred covered her with a blanket he made and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered against her skin before leaving.

/

Hermione woke up three hours later in a large four poster bed. She tried to figure out where she was when the events that happened only a few hours ago hit her. Leaving the hospital, getting to stay with the twins for awhile, making out with Fred on the couch, a blush crept over cheeks as she remembered that part, their discussion afterwards, and then finally falling asleep.

"Oh good you're up," Fred said as he walked into the room. He was carrying a small vial that was a deep blue color. "I brought you your medicine. It will make you little sleepy but it will help heal your leg faster." He was talking to her like they were just friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. He stuck the potion out and Hermione gulped it down.

Fred turned to leave but Hermione stopped him. "Fred, we need to talk." He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"About what Hermione?" he asked leaning against one of the posts.

"What you said earlier. Do you really believe that?" she asked. When his only reply was looking at the floor she continued. "Fred I love you. All of you. From the way you look to your personality to your jokes to your flaws. I love you and could never stop. I don't care that you screw up sometimes. It's what makes you human and you." Fred looked up.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Then stop acting like we're only friends and treat me like your girlfriend," Hermione commanded.

Fred's lips cracked into a smile and he replied, "Yes ma'am." He moved over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Better?"

"Much." Fred smiled against her lips as he kissed her again.

_*A Few Hours Later*_

"Fred? Hermione?" George yelled coming into the flat. "Anyone home?"

"Right here," Fred said coming out of his bedroom with messy hair and rumpled clothing. George gave him a once over as a smirk spread across his face. Fred rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up."

"So what have you two been up to?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Fred replied.

"Suuuuure," George replied as he walked into the kitchen. "How's Hermione doing?"

Fred followed him saying, "Better. She's getting stronger with every passing moment."

"Well that's good." Another waggle of the eyebrows. Fred rolled his eyes at his brother's back as he dug through the fridge.

"You've been here all day and you didn't pick up food?" George asked.

"I have a girlfriend to take care of. What has your lazy arse been doing all day?" Fred teased him. George blushed the Weasley red. "You were with Rae! Did you ask her out yet?"

George turned and left without another word. "Ah come on Georgie! It's just a little teasing!" The door slammed and Fred sighed. He walked slowly back to his room.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked when Fred entered her room again.

"Just George. But he left in a rush because I was teasing him about his new lady friend," Fred explained laying down on the bed next to her.

"Is he mad?" she asked.

"No he'll be fine." Hermione gave him a look but let it go. "So what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Want to learn about video games?" she asked. Fred's eyes lit up.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesy es." He was such like little kid. Hermione smiled and patted his cheek.

"Okay first you need a T.V," she told him. "Like the one we watched Star Wars on." Fred pulled out his wand and made a large T.V. "Good. Now give me your wand." He looked over like she was crazy. "You can't make a Playstation or a Wii or an Xbox. You don't know what they look like."

"Describe them to me and I'll go over to your house and get them from your room." Hermione spent the next ten minutes explaining everything he needed to do in order to get the right consoles, remotes, and games.

Fred went to the store to Apparate so that he didn't scare Hermione. Almost ten minutes later he returned.

"This is everything," he said as he enlarged everything. He had shrunk it back at the Granger's so that he could carry everything.

"Looks good," Hermione said. She went to get up so that she could plug everything in but Fred stopped her.

"No. You sit and tell me what to do." Hermione rolled her eyes but did as she was commanded. It was sweet to know just how much he cared about her.

"So plug the red wire into the red hole in the T.V." she said.

"Wait," he said. "Which one are we starting with?"

"Playstation," she replied automatically. "The skinny black one with the funny shaped holes in the front." Fred made and aha face before plugging in the right cords. "Make sure the cord color matched the hole color."

"I know."

"Did you plug it into the wall socket?"

"Yes."

"Did you plug the big cord into the T.V?"

"Yes."

"Did you get the controllers plugged in?"

"Yes."

Hermione fell silent. Fred looked over the game cases trying to figure out which one to play. After a few moments he picked one up.

"I want to play this one," Fred said handing the case over to Hermione. On the front were one male and one female guitar player. The title read 'Guitar Hero II'.

"Of course," Hermione sighed. She had spent many hours when the game first came out to beat it then unlock everything then beat it on expert. She did it but it took a lot of time. "Okay you see those guitar shaped controllers over there." She pointed to the controllers needed to play the game. Fred nodded and she continued, "Plug them into the half oval holes in the front of the game." Fred did as he was told. "Now put the games in and click power." Again he did as told and the game started. "All you have to do is match the colored dot on the screen to the one on your guitar and then strum."

Fred and Hermione played 'Guitar Hero' for the rest of the night. There was lots of laughing, yelling, and kissing going on. Around 2:00 am Hermione finally gave up.

"I'm tired," she said as she fell back against the pillows. Her fingers were throbbing and she thought that her ears were gonna fall off from all the noise.

"Me too," Fred said as he shut the game off. "But you have to admit I was getting pretty good at that game." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You could barely get to the blue button fast enough. Let alone the orange one," she replied as he crawled into bed next to her.

"Still I got pretty good."

"For your first time yes."

"But I'll never be as god as you my guitar goddess," he replied kissing her. Hermione bit down on the comment she was going to make and just enjoyed the kiss. "Goodnight my love," he whispered against her lips before pulling back. He went to move out of bed when her voice stopped him.

"Stay with me."

Fred bit his lip thinking. Finally he laid back down with her. He draped his arm over her waist and pulled her close.

"Goodnight," Hermione whispered before falling asleep.

"Goodnight," Fred replied as he too drifted into sleep.

_*The Next Day*_

Hermione woke up with Fred next to her and sun streaming through the window. She stretched her arms above her head.

"Good morning," she heard from beside her.

"Good morning," Hermione replied giving Fred a quick kiss.

"I have your medicine," he said pulling out the vial. Hermione took it and swallowed the contents. "So what do you want to do today?" Hermione looked at where her Wii was sitting.

"How about a new video game?" she asked. Fred practically jumped on the bed with hearing this. "I'll take that as a yes. You need to go plug in the white one. The same way you plugged in the Playstation. Pick a game and then grab the white remotes. They don't need to be plugged in though."

Fred got up, still in his clothes from yesterday having slept in them, and plugged in the Wii. He picked out Mario Cart and put it in. He brought the two remotes back to Hermione in bed.

"This is my favorite game console," she told him. When the familiar home screen popped up and she saw Mario Cart appear in the top left box she was nearly bouncing with excitement. This was her favorite game next to her Star Wars games. "Okay so all you do is pick a character, a cart, and click a to go and b to launch your prize. Oh and tilt the remote to steer. Watch me if you're having trouble," was all she said before they took off.

Fred watched the way she held the remote and copied her. He was pretty good at this game. He caught onto it quicker than he did the guitar game.

Fred and Hermione spent the entire day playing different games. They laughed and yelled and just had a good time.

_*The Next Day*_

"Hermione I have to go do some business today with George. I'll be back soon though," Fred told her. It was nearing noon and she was getting pretty hungry.

"Okay," she replied. "What are you up to?"

"We need to interview someone to see if she'll be a good employee for our shop," Fred told her taking some clothes into the bathroom to get ready. Around ten minutes later he emerged looking slightly spiffy.

"Have fun today, and don't worry I can take care of myself for a few hours," Hermione replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't have too much fun without me," he teased her. He gave her a quick kiss and wink and then was gone.

Hermione settled back against the pillows and was happy to enjoy the next few hours of solitude.

/

Fred arrived back around dinner time.

"I am tired," he sighed as he flopped onto the bed.

"How was the girl?" Hermione asked honestly interested.

"She was amazing. She knew so much and George and I it was almost scary. She also loves to prank so I think, no I know she'll be a perfect fit," Fred said. To Hermione it seemed like he was talking about the perfect girl for him but she quickly dismissed the idea.

"I'm glad you had fun today," she replied with a smile. She ran her hand through his hair loving the silky feeling of it.

"Me too," Fred sighed before getting up and turning the Wii on.

/

During the time Fred was gone Hermione's parents also sent her an owl. They just asked how she was doing, if she was having a good time, when she will be ready to come home. She had standard answers for all of them.

I'm doing good, yes I'm having a good time, in a few days I should be better. She put off the day she was gonna go home so that she could spend more time with Fred. Although her leg was doing much better and she could almost walk on it without crutches now she still said a few more days.

/

_*Two Days Later*_

After having played almost every game that Hermione owned on every console both Fred and Hermione were tired of video games.

"What else is there to do?" he asked as they laid in bed staring at the blank T.V.

"We could always go down to the shop and help out George. I could just sit in a chair and watch," she suggested.

"Hermione that's brilliant!" Fred exclaimed. Plus this way he could be close to her and still be able to work. Fred jumped up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change. Hermione slowly got up and got herself presentable enough.

Fred and Hermione walked down together.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds," George said as he saw his brother and his girlfriend walk out from the back room. He was just trying to stock some of the shelves but without help he was never going to get it done.

"I just came to help," Fred said with a smile.

"Well it's about time," George teased him. Hermione giggled then took a seat on the stool behind the main counter.

"What do you need help with dear brother of mine?" Fred asked making a grand show of bowing and sweeping his arms. He sent a wink to Hermione before standing up again.

"I could use some help in the upper levels," George said pulling Fred away from where he was making faces at Hermione to get her to laugh.

While Fred and George were in the upper levels an owl came through the door. It landed on the counter in front of Hermione. The pink envelope in its mouth was addressed to Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Hermione grabbed it and the bird took off. She looked at the envelope closely and saw that the names were encircled by little hearts.

"What the?" she whispered. She opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Weasley. I am so glad that you offered me the job. I can't wait to start. I would love to hear more about what you have planned for the future and that sound proof lab sounds interesting. I can't wait to try it out sometime. Let me know what I can do before then and feel free to visit me anytime. I always love having you and your last visit was quite fun. See you soon, Rae_

A cloud of perfume wafted out of the envelope and Hermione noticed that the pink paper was scented. It reminded her of Umbridge. Then she reread the letter hearing some girl almost purr the words to her boyfriend.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she yelled, "Fred Weasley you down right arse!"

Fred came running down the stairs only to be stopped short when he saw the tears streaming down his girlfriend's face and the pink letter in her hand. "Hermione I can explain."

"Explain what? That you've been cheating on me?! You're act has been discovered. I bet it was just for show right?" Hermione chocked out, the words just flowing from her mouth, her Gryffindor courage taking over. "It's over Fred. You've been discovered. The curtain has fallen. It's all over. And to think that I actually thought that I loved you. All of those things you told me were probably all lies too right?" Tears were flowing freely now and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Fred wanted to say something, anything but seeing the girl he loved in this state left him speechless. He just stared at her not knowing what he could say to make this situation any better.

"I knew it. I knew it! It's probably for the best anyways. You've lost my trust, my respect, and my love," she said. She threw the pink scented paper to the ground then she turned her back on the boy she could never stop loving. She strode from the shop head held high. Right before she walked out the door she said, "Goodbye Fred," and then she was gone.

Tears ran down Fred's face as he sunk to his knees in the middle of the shop.

_It's all over._

_You've lost my trust, my respect, and my love._

_All of those things you told me were probably all lies too._

_It's probably for the best anyways._

Those words haunted him. He cradled his head in hands as he felt George's hand on his back. He lifted his head to look at his twin.

"I've messed this all up haven't I?" he asked, his voice barely hitting a whisper.

"Yea, but knowing you, you'll do something stupid to win her back. Don't give up yet," George replied. He then walked off to let his brother wallow in peace.

_It's all over._

_You've lost my trust, my respect, and my love._

_All of those things you told me were probably all lies too._

_It's probably for the best anyways._

Fred couldn't get the way she sounded out of his head. "I'm so sorry Hermione," he whispered to no one as more tears ran down his face. "I am so so sorry. I still love you." But she couldn't hear him.

**AN: SO MUCH DRAMA! lol! I almost started to cry during the big breakup. I was so close to. But the next chapter will be Hermione at her parent's then her week at the Burrow, wow that's gonna be awkward to write lol. Well anywho please please please review! I really want to hear from you guys about this chapter! **

**Also I'm gonna gloat a little bit but I just found out that I get to go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter this year over my winter break and I am freaking out! I am so excited you guys have no freaking idea! Gah so happy right now!**


	35. Going Home

**AN: Yay! New chapter! This isn't the best written chapter ever but I think that it makes total sense. Well anywho please review! Thanks to every single person who has reviewed. You guys never fail to make me smile. Well enjoy now! **

_It's all over._

_You've lost my trust, my respect, and my love._

_All of those things you told me were probably all lies too._

_It's probably for the best anyways._

Fred couldn't get the way she sounded out of his head. "I'm so sorry Hermione," he whispered to no one as more tears ran down his face. "I am so so sorry. I still love you." But she couldn't hear him.

/

Hermione walked away from the place she had been calling home for quite a few days now. She knew that she couldn't go back to the Burrow. Seeing everyone would just open new wounds. Instead she decided to go back to her parent's house. She walked through the Leaky Cauldron not meeting anyone's gaze.

Once out on the muggle street Hermione realized that she had no money, beside a few coins in her pocket. She fished them out and walked to the nearest phone booth. She slipped the coins in and dialed her parent's house.

"Hello?" her mother said answering the phone.

"Mum it's me," Hermione replied as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Hermione? What's going on? What's happened darling?" her mother asked.

"Fred…he…he cheated on me. Can you come pick me up?" Hermione choked out.

"Of course. I'll be there in 15 minutes. You're in front of the Leaky Cauldron right?"

"Yea," Hermione said nodding her head.

"I'll see you then."

"See you." Hermione put the phone back in its cradle before stepping out of the booth. She sat on the curb and watched the people around her. People watching was one thing that Hermione loved to do. She loved seeing all the different people out and walking around.

In the coffee shop in front of her a couple sat laughing in the window. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she watched the man say something then the women blush. Both leaned in for a kiss. Hermione turned her head as she let the tears fall. No point in holding them in.

"Hermione?" a shocked voice asked her. She looked up to see Padma and Parvati Patil looking down at her.

"Hel…hello," Hermione replied.

The twin girls sat down on either side of her. "Hermione what's wrong?" Padma asked her.

"It's…it's nothing," she replied quickly. She didn't need these gossips running around and telling everyone about what happened. But then again it is the summer and they can't do much harm until the next year.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Parvati said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Fred was cheating on me. We just broke up. I'm going to live with my parents the rest of the summer and I'm praying that I never have to see him again," she told the girls in a rush.

"Wow," they said at the same time.

"That sounds awful," Padma said.

"I can see why you're so upset now," Parvati said.

"Please don't tell anyone," Hermione said. "No one knows yet. It just happened."

"How did you find out?" Padma asked.

"Him and George got a letter from the other woman." She spat out the last two words. "I intercepted it though and read it. That's when I figured it out."

"Oh gods that is just awful," Parvati said. She slung her arms over Hermione's shoulder and Padma did the same thing. They both squeezed and gave Hermione an awkward hug. Suddenly a black car rolled up.

"Hermione darling!" her mother called rolling down her window.

"Mum!" Hermione cried jumping up from the curb. "I have to go. See you next year!" she called to the Patil twins. She gave them a half hearted wave as she got in the car. They gave waves back then walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Spill. Now," her mother said as they pulled away from the curb.

"Me and Fred we were just hanging out. I was teaching him about video games because he always wanted to know. Well one day he said that he had to go interview some girl as a possible employee for his store. I didn't think anything of it but when he came back he was so happy. That's when alarms started to go off in my head. I knew something wasn't right. Well a couple of days later I'm sitting in the shop. He and his twin brother were working in some of the upper levels but then an owl flies in. I pulled the letter from his beak because it was pink. It was to him and his brother but I opened it because I was curious. And oh mum it was dreadful. The things she was saying to those two were awful! I could barely read it. Well I yelled at him after that then stormed out of there."

Fresh tears streamed down her face as she explained the break up.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry," her mother said. They pulled into the driveway of the house and they both got out. "Are you hungry at all?" They walked into the house.

"Yea, I little I guess," Hermione replied. She hadn't eaten all day and she was starving. Plus all the crying that she'd done really wore her out.

"I'll go make us something to eat. You just relax," her mother told her pulling out some pots. Hermione sat down in a stool at the kitchen counter and watched her mum cook. "Are you going to face him?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I don't want to."

"You've never seemed like the quitter type to me though dear. I liked this boy and from what your father has told me he really cares for you."

"Obviously not," she replied.

"I think that you need to go talk to him and get all of this straightened out," her mum said.

Hermione just looked at her and said "I was stupid for loving him."

"Honey you could never be stupid even if you tried. You just need to talk to him."

Hermione let this sink in just a bit and said nothing.

Half an hour later mother and daughter sat with steaming bowls of French Onion Soup. They ate in silence until an owl pecked at the window. Hermione's mother got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and dropped the letter in front of Hermione.

She took one look at the envelope and recognized the handwriting. "Burn it," she said handing it to her mother.

"Hermione, you cannot act like this. I know that you are upset right now but you can't ignore Fred forever," her mother scolded her while she took the letter. She quickly opened it and scanned it. "Look he wants to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow for dinner. You should go."

"I'll think about it," Hermione replied. She got up and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote one word across it. NO. She gave it to the owl and it took off again. "I'm really tired so I'm gonna go up to my room." She ran from the kitchen and to her room.

Hermione curled up in a ball and slept for the rest of the day.

/

Hermione spent the next few weeks like this. She either ignored or sent back hateful replies to Fred's letters. She didn't bother to send any of her friends letters. She figured that Fred or George would have told them by now.

Most days Hermione refused to really leave her room. She spent her days holed up with trashy romance novels and Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She refused to play any of her video games that she loved so much, because they just reminded her too much of Fred.

/

It wasn't until a snow white owl came that Hermione finally did something.

"Hedwig!" Hermione cried upon seeing the bird at her window. She opened it and Hedwig flew in. She pulled the envelope out her mouth and opened it.

_'Hermione, we haven't heard from you in weeks and we're all worried sick. Ginny and I are coming to see you this afternoon. Everyone here sends their love. Remus and Sirius have set a date for the wedding. It's on August 31__st__. Mrs. Weasley has invited us to stay the week leading up to the wedding. Can't wait to see you soon. Love, Harry._

That was Harry for you short and sweet and rash. She didn't want him or Ginny here. They didn't need to see her like this. She glanced around her room. It was a complete mess and she didn't have time to clean it. She picked up the empty ice cream containers and threw them in the trash. Good enough, she decided.

She then looked down at her sweatpants and oversized tee shirt. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She quickly threw them on when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called as she ran down the stairs. She threw open the door to see Harry and Ginny standing there. She plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "Hey guys."

Ginny gave her a disapproving look before shoving past her and into the house. She looked around before heading up the stairs. To find Hermione's room no doubt.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "Hey. Come on in. Ginny already has." Harry walked in behind her and followed her up the stairs. She entered her room to see Ginny waiting with a smug look on her face.

"I told you that she wasn't taking it well!" Ginny told Harry. She picked up a book off the stack by the bed. "She's been holed up here ice cream and reading books."

"It's how muggle girls deal with break ups," Hermione replied back snatching the book back.

"But you're not a muggle Hermione!" Ginny cried. She had come here to talk some sense into her best friend and she wouldn't leave until Hermione heard her out. "You're a witch Hermione! An absolutely brilliant one at that too!"

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Everything! Don't you see? You can get back at Fred," Ginny said.

Both Hermione and Harry looked over at her startled.

"Go on," Hermione said.

"You start a new year at Hogwarts this year and I know more than a few guys who would be more than willing to go out with you." A dangerous glint entered Ginny's eyes.

Hermione crossed her arms and said, "So basically you're saying that I should go out with a bunch of guys just to make Fred jealous?"

"Exactly."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She could have some fun with it. And she could use a few good looking boys to distract her from Fred. It would be perfect. "How's Fred gonna find out about it though?"

"Leave it to me," Ginny said a triumphant smile on her lips.

"So Harry, tell me more about Sirius and Remus' wedding," Hermione said changing the subject.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny talked for the rest of the afternoon and into the night. They left around dinnertime after promises that Hermione would start writing. But all Hermione could think about was revenge. This year at Hogwarts would be fun.

/

Hermione spent the rest of the summer trying to get her life back in order. Ginny, with the help of Harry, brought her all of the stuff from the twins' flat and from the Burrow. She was glad that Ginny and Harry had come to her house that day. It definitely made her look at the world differently.

Now it seemed like everywhere she went she was trying to mentally figure out if a certain guy would make Fred jealous.

/

Hermione had everything packed and ready for Hogwarts and the week before at the Burrow at least a week in advance. Harry had just talked her into going so that she could help with the wedding. Now the day to leave was finally here. She was excited to finally get back to the magical world but the thought of having to see him made her nervous.

Finally it was time to go. Someone apperated near the house and then would walk to the door.

The doorbell rang and Hermione was practically shaking with excitement. She opened it then slammed it closed.

**AN: So I think that this is the most realistic break up that I could write. I've never really gone through a break up before so I really can't say. I hope that you guys liked it though. Let me know in a review how I did!**

**Guys, guys, guys! There is also only one more chapter to this story and boy are you in for it! A wedding, a reunion, drama, everything you could possibly want in chapter! ntil then hold tight!**


	36. The Wedding and the Week Before

**AN: Here it is guys the last chapter! Read my other author's note (the next chapter) for everything that I have to say.**

Finally it was time to go. Someone apperated near the house and then would walk to the door.

The doorbell rang and Hermione was practically shaking with excitement. She opened it then slammed it closed.

"I'm not going with you!" she shrieked through the closed door.

"Hermione come on," Fred said.

"No! I won't go with you!" she yelled.

"Come on Hermione, we're the only people who aren't busy today!" Fred yelled back.

There was a murmuring outside the door and then some moving around. "Mione will you go with me?" a new voice asked. Hermione looked out the peep hole to see George standing there.

"Maybe," she called back. "But only if he leaves first."

There was more murmured talking then a pop. Hermione shivered at the sound. After what had happened to her earlier that summer she still wasn't big on the thought of Apparating. She slowly opened the door to see George standing there alone.

"Come in," she said. It was still hard to look at him but it was better than having to deal with Fred.

George walked into the house and turned to look at her. "We need to talk," he said, his voice was serious and Hermione looked at him. His eyes were hard and held none of that joking spirit that she had seen in them before.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That letter wasn't met to be taken in the way it was," he told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course it wasn't," she said sarcastically.

"Hermione, I'm being completely serious. I'm the one who flirted with Rae."

"I don't believe you. You're just covering up for him. Just get me to the Burrow before you end up dead or worse," Hermione practically growled at him. She didn't want to hear anymore of George's lies. Fred had probably put him up to it.

Hermione stalked away from him as he shrunk her trunk. George pulled out a small bag of floo powder and held it out to Hermione.

"Dad had your fireplace connected to the floo network for the day so that you didn't have to Apparate," George explained as she took a pinch of the dust.

"The Burrow," she yelled as she threw the dust down. She disappeared into the green flames and stumbled into the Burrow's kitchen only moments later.

"Oh Hermione there you are dear," Mrs. Weasley said giving her a bone crushing hug. "We've all been so worried about you, with the break up and everything. Well we're all just glad that you're here." The older women let the girl she'd basically adopted go.

"Mum did you say that Hermione's here?" Ginny asked as she came down the stairs.

"Hi Gin," Hermione said moving out from behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Mione!" Ginny yelled as she ran and enveloped Hermione in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Ginny," Hermione giggled out.

"Hey where's my hug?" Harry asked coming up to the two girls. Hermione pulled away from Ginny and hugged her best guy friend. "I've missed you Mione," he told her.

"I've missed you too," she told him back.

She missed more than her friends while she was living with her parents in the muggle world. She missed the magic and being surrounded by people constantly.

"How's my favorite unofficial little sister?" Bill asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi Bill," Hermione replied as he pulled her into a hug.

"Well if it isn't the brightest witch of her age," a joking voice said when Bill released her. Hermione looked over to see Sirius and Remus standing there. By the way Sirius was smirking it was him that had spoken. She walked over to the couple and embraced them at the same time.

"So glad that you could make it," Remus teased her as she let go.

"So glad that I could make it," she teased back. She noticed that they were holding hands and smiled at it. She wanted to fall in love again but it was just too soon after what had happened. "Where's Charlie?" she asked. He was the only Weasley missing from the family besides the two people she didn't want to talk about, the one that broke her heart, and the one who was feuding with the entire family.

"He'll be here a little bit later in the week," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Oh ok," Hermione replied as she took a seat at the table. It was nearing noon and everyone was starting to get hungry.

"What's for lunch mum?" A voice asked as he came through the doorway.

"Hope it's not something that will kill me," an identical voice asked.

Hermione almost rolled her eyes at the awful joke but then she remembered that she was mad at the two of them and instead started to chat up Sirius and Remus about their wedding plans. Ginny joined in the conversation when she noticed Hermione's reactions at the twin's entrance.

"So how many people are coming?" Hermione asked.

"The members of the order, Neville and his grandmother, Luna and her father, a few Hogwarts professors," Remus said ticking off each guest on his finger.

"Kingsley agreed to preside over the ceremony," Ginny piped up.

"That's great. I'm so excited for you guys!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Me too," Harry said as he sat down on the other side of Hermione. Now he was on one side and Ginny was on the other.

Sirius and Remus looked at each having a silent conversation. When a nod from Sirius came, Remus spoke, "Well we're glad to hear that because we want to adopt a child."

It seemed like the entire room went silent with the news.

"Remus, Sirius, are you sure about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put lunch on the table.

Sirius nodded and grabbed Remus' hand. "We've talked a lot about it Molly. We both want kids and now that we'll be married within a week it seems as good as any time to adopt."

"I think you'll make great parents," Ginny said with a smile.

"Thanks Ginny," Remus said. He smiled at the young witch them turned his attention back to Harry. "And we want you to be the godfather."

Harry looked at them stunned. "M…me?" he stuttered out. Remus and Sirius nodded. "Why me?"

"Well after us you're the last pure blood of the Marauders. We know that you'll teach our son or daughter well," Sirius explained.

"I would love to," Harry said with a smile but there was a doubt to his voice. What would happen if they didn't survive the war and he had to take care of a kid? He wasn't even legal yet!

Hermione gave him an odd look and asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied. "I just need some fresh air." He practically ran from the room and out the door.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him. "I'll go calm him down. I think it's just the shock," she told everyone. She walked from the room and out the door. The entire time she could feel Fred's eyes on her. "Harry!" she called when she was outside but she saw him before he could reply. She walked over to where he was sitting in the grass staring out into the distance.

"Hey," she said plopping down next to him.

"Hey," he replied back without looking up.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Hermione told him.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"No you're not." Harry gave her a look and she said, "Harry I'm your best friend. I know when something's bothering you."

"I'm scared Hermione," he replied. "I've never had to deal with kids before. What happens if Remus and Sirius die in the war and I'm left with a kid? I mean Sirius would be dead if it weren't for you. I'm not even legal yet and I might have to talk care of child?"

Hermione laid a comforting hand on his back and replied, "Harry you'll be a great godfather you just have to believe in yourself. You can do whatever you put your mind to. And the whole raising them issue you have a devoted girlfriend, a friend who is more than willing to help, a mother of seven, and an amazing magical family who would help you in a heartbeat."

"Thank you," he whispered smiling at her. "I feel loads better now."

"Glad I could help," Hermione replied with a smile of her own.

"I'm gonna go back inside. Care to join me?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay out here a little bit longer. Just clear my head a bit."

"It's Fred isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yea but I'll be fine. Go back inside with your family and let them know that I'm fine," Hermione told him. He gave her one last look as he stood up. She made a shooing movement and smiled at him. He walked away and want back inside. Not even five minutes later someone else came out.

"Hermione we really need to talk," George said sitting beside her.

"If you're here to make excuses for him I don't want to hear it," she told him.

"I swear that I am telling nothing but the truth when I tell you this," he said. Hermione looked over at him and she saw that there was that seriousness in his eyes again.

"Okay," she sighed. "Let's hear it."

"That letter wasn't meant to be taken in the way it was. I flirted with Rae while Fred was nothing but professional around her. She just assumed that he was playing hard to get and secretly wanted her. Of course she was off. Anyone of those suggestive remarks in that letter were meant for me. Not him," George explained.

Hermione was silent as she took this all in. Fred didn't actually cheat on her.

"Will you take him back now?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know George," she replied honestly. "I loved him and I still do but after having to go through that I don't know if I'll be able to love him the same way as I did."

"Please think about it. You should have seen him after you left. He was devastated."

"I'll think about it George. That's the best I can do," Hermione replied coolly. She stood up and walked back to the house before George even had the chance to reply.

She walked back inside and everyone's eyes turned towards her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Remus and Sirius just told us who they want as their bridesmaid and groomsmen," Ginny told her as she sat down.

"Okay so," Hermione said.

"We want you and Harry," Remus said.

Hermione looked to Harry and he shrugged his shoulders. She looked back at Remus and Sirius and said, "Of course I'll be your bridesmaid." Remus and Sirius smiled and she smiled as well. A collective cheer was issued from around the room.

Hermione spent the rest of the day catching up with family members and friends.

/

_*The next day*_

"Mione come on wake up," Ginny said shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Hermione mumbled to her pillow.

"Hermione it's already ten. Get your lazy arse up out of your bed!" A pillow hit her head and Hermione sat up.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said. She rubbed her eyes as Ginny laughed. She really didn't want to be woken up. She was having an amazing dream about her and Fred getting back together. But that was just it. A dream.

"Hurry up everyone waiting already waiting downstairs," Ginny said throwing another pillow at her friend. Hermione dodged that one and walked to her trunk. She pulled out clean clothes and then left for the bathroom leaving a still laughing Ginny in their room.

She quickly took a shower and put her clothes on. She towel dried her hair then threw it up in a ponytail.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled smelling bacon still cooking.

Even though her hair was wet and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, Fred still thought she looked beautiful.

The rest of the day and the rest of the week was spent setting up for the wedding.

Both Hermione and Fred were kept busy and away from each other as much as possible. Nobody needed drama this close to something this big.

Of course with being so busy Hermione barely even had time to think about what George had told her. But at night her mind told her what to do. Every night she dreamt of her and him together, being back in his arms, hearing his voice tell her things, feeling his body pressed against hers.

But with so much going she just couldn't get her thoughts straight.

/

_*The day of the wedding*_

"Fred! George!" Molly yelled as her twin boys ran around like five year olds instead of escorting people to their seats like they were supposed to be doing. But then again when did Fred and George ever do what they were supposed to do?

"Yes mum?" they both asked at the same time as they stopped in front of her.

"Never mind. Just don't break anything," she told them not really wanting to deal with their shenanigans tonight. Tonight was about Remus and Sirius. "Hermione dear are you almost ready?" she called to the one and only bridesmaid.

"Almost!" she called back as Ginny zipped her dress up.

"You look amazing Hermione," Ginny told her as they both took in her appearance in the floor length mirror.

She was wearing a white strapless dress that flowed to her knees in layers. Her slim waist was accented by a black belt with a bow to the side. Sirius had chosen her as the bridesmaid so she would stand next to him while the ceremony took place. She was also wearing sliver jewelry and black strappy high heeled shoes to complete the outfit.

Ginny had done her hair and makeup and Hermione had to admit she's never looked more beautiful.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. "I think I'm ready now."

"Good because I think mum is coming up here in about two seconds," Ginny said. She couldn't have been more right because in a few moments the door burst open and Mrs. Weasley was standing there.

"You look amazing Hermione," she said as she took in the girl's appearance. "Now it's almost time for you and Harry to walk the aisle."

"I know Mrs. Weasley," she said patting the older woman's arm. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she left the room.

"You look amazing Hermione. You'll do just fine," Ginny said giving her one last hug.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's Harry," Hermione sighed. She was concerned for her best friend.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry," Ginny said as she walked from the room. Hermione took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her bouquet and walking down the stairs.

"You look stunning Hermione," Harry whispered to her as they got ready at the beginning of the tent aisle.

"Thanks and you look very well groomed yourself," she replied with a smile. Hermione could feel him shaking as she looped her arm through his. The music started and they started down the aisle. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked with Harry.

They parted at the top and went to their respective sides. The ceremony went on and it was beautiful but Fred couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. He had never seen her look so amazing. She stole the attention of the room and Fred was glad she did. It was breath taking the way she stood smiling at the happy couple.

_'I wish someday me and Hermione could stand up there and say our vows,'_ he thought.

"You may now kiss," Kinsley's voice boomed out. Remus and Sirius kissed and everyone started to clap. The grabbed hands and walked down the aisle together followed by Hermione and Harry.

Now it was time for the reception.

The tent had been changed into a split area. On one side sat a large dance floor and on the other was tables pilled with food.

Remus and Sirius had their fist dance and then everyone joined in. Hermione was having a great time. She danced with Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, and Remus. She was getting exhausted and wanted to get a breath of fresh air. She walked form the tent and sat on her favorite bench.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said as they sat down next to Hermione.

She looked over to see Fred sitting next to her.

"How did you know I was out here?" she asked.

"I saw you leave and figured this would be the most likely place you'd go. You said that it was your favorite place to sit when you need some time," he replied.

"Yea. I can't believe you remember that," Hermione said with a smile.

"I could never forget," he replied. Both were silent for a few moments.

"Look Fred I know that George told you that he talked to me but to be honest I haven't thought about it. I know what my heart is telling me to do and what my brain is telling me to do but I don't know which one I can trust," she told him.

"Trust me," Fred replied as he leaned closer to her. He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. But Hermione pulled away.

"I'm sorry Fred but things just can't go back to what they were before just because I know the truth now," she said as a tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry but with me gone at Hogwarts and you and your store. It just won't work and I just don't trust you."

"But Hermione…" he started but she cut him off.

"Books and pranks just don't mix."

Hermione took off leaving Fred sitting there dumbstruck. Tomorrow and the coming year were going to be interesting.


	37. Author's Note

**60,000+ words, 36 chapters, death, love, drama, and one amazing story.**

**Wow guys, that was an indescribable experience. I've had such an amazing ride with this story and I hope that you guys have loved it as much as I have. It was a joy for me to write this story and to be honest its sad to see it finally ended. This was my baby and I've seen it grow into a toddler then a child then a teenager and now an adult. It was amazing and I hope that you guys agree with me.**

**But I have to thank all of you for reading this story. From those who have read from the beginning to those who started in the middle to those who have just clicked on it I say thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys are pure awesomeness! **

**To those who have reviewed, you know who you are, I thank you double as much. You guys kept me going. You guys are ****why**** I kept going. You guys are the driving force behind this story. I love you all and you guys are pure amazingness! **

**Well I guess that's it then. I've said all I could have and keep your eyes peeled for the sequel which should be coming sometime after the new year! Also I am hoping to be posting a 100 one shot challenge soon. And if you liked this story go check out some of my other work! **

**So I guess I say goodbye now. I'll see you all real soon.**

**Love, vcbxnzm21**


	38. Author's Note Part Two: Sequel!

**Hey everyone! Guess what! I just got the first chapter of the sequel out! Go check it out! It's called Laughing, Crying, and Possibly Loving. Please go read it if you liked this one! Well I guess that's all I have to say about this! Now go read! **


End file.
